Twisted
by Boogum
Summary: Ginny had always suffered from nightmares, but what happens when the nightmares become a reality? D/G/T.
1. First Glance

**A/N: After much consideration, I have decided to rewrite this story. I just didn't like where it was heading, and I think I was going to end up going in circles after I changed the plot line for the third time. **

**First Glance**

Draco Malfoy rested against the stone wall, watching the water gush forth from the fountain and fall like tears back into the pool below. Dark storm clouds were reflected on the surface, giving a shadowy quality to the water. It was going to be another rainy day.

He sighed and sat down by the fountain, running his fingers across the water, disrupting the smooth surface. The wind picked up and whipped at his face, sending sharp chills down his body. He felt so cold, so enclosed in himself. The knowledge of what he had done made him shiver with fear. He felt sick at the very thought of it, and he felt so helpless, knowing that no one was going to help him. They all believed he had made his choice. They knew that there was no going back for him, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep pretending. Eventually, they would find out. Eventually, they would see what a monster he had become . . .

Draco looked up from his brooding as something bright caught his eye. A small ray of light had escaped from the blanket of clouds and was shining down upon a girl, making her red hair look like it was on fire. But that was not what had caught his attention. She was looking back at a person, her chestnut eyes sparkling, and her lips curving into a warm smile. Draco frowned and stood up from the fountain steps, narrowing his eyes slightly to get a better look at the girl. She looked so happy, so carefree. It made him feel just a small sense of hope because, from this point of view, he could almost pretend she was smiling at him. He knew it was silly to think this way, but right now he was willing to seize on anything to find some light in his dark world.

He let out a breath as the girl caught his eye, and he watched as her eyes widened in surprise. Draco felt his heart plummet as he realised who she was. The girl was Ginevra Weasley: daughter of his father's enemy, and one of the people whom he had teased relentlessly when he was younger. He had almost forgotten that Ronald had a sister, being too preoccupied with his own business. He sighed, knowing she would never smile at him in that way. He didn't deserve it anyway, not after what he had done.

Ginevra tore her gaze from his and walked away, leaving Draco to gaze at the empty spot where she had stood. He knew there was no point in dwelling on her any longer, but, for some reason, he could not get the image of her face illuminated by the light out of his mind.

He shook his head in frustration and walked away from the courtyard, making his way towards the doors to the Great Hall. He decided he would go and find Pansy. She was the only one he could turn to now. He knew he could not trust his other friends, but she had always been loyal to him. He didn't know how he would have survived if she had turned on him too.

Draco pushed open the doors and moved past the swarm of people. It was amazing how disconnected he felt from them now. Ever since the incident, he had never been the same. Something had broken inside him that day. He would no longer be the cruel hearted boy who tortured people ruthlessly because of his own self-proclaimed superiority. He couldn't be that now. Not when he didn't deserve anyone's respect.

"There you are," Pansy said with a worried frown. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Draco shrugged. He hated explaining himself. He knew what she would say if he told her he had spent the past hour brooding in the courtyard.

"Sorry."

Pansy sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. So are you going to come to dinner?"

Draco frowned and stared at his friend. She looked like a formidable person, with her tall figure and hard-faced features, but he knew she was soft at heart. She had always been there for him when he needed it most, and that was all that mattered. However, right now he could have done without her relentless resolve to take care of him. He didn't know if he could face all the people in the Great Hall, but seeing Pansy's determined expression, Draco realised there was no point in arguing with her. She was going to get her way this time.

He nodded and followed Pansy into the hall, hesitating when he saw all the students chattering and laughing happily with one another. Pansy took a firm grip on his arm and steered him towards the Slytherin table. His housemates glanced up as they approached: some of them gave him curious looks, others just glared, and then there were those few who avoided his eyes altogether. Draco inwardly sighed, knowing that his choice had made him a stranger amongst his house. No one wanted to associate with him now. There was too much stigma attached to his name; too many rumours that Draco could not solve, for the truth was far worse than the lies.

"Just remember to stay calm," Pansy whispered. "You'll be fine."

She squeezed his arm slightly, giving him the extra boost he needed. Draco sat down at the table, uncomfortably aware of the students still staring fixedly at him. His muscles tensed, his jaw tightened, and then the many eyes shifted back to the plates in front of them. Draco let out a small breath, relieved that no one was going to disturb him tonight.

"Eat." Pansy commanded.

Draco glowered at her, making her smile sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. "I know you hate it when I go all mother-hen on you, but I'm worried about you, Draco. I just want you to get a decent meal for once."

Draco picked up his knife fork, gave a pointed look at Pansy, then scooped up some food and placed it in his mouth. He was surprised at how good it tasted – normally, everything tasted like cardboard. It seemed that Pansy had been right in saying that he needed food, for he was soon eating ravenously, enjoying the way the hot meal warmed up his body as he ate.

Pansy laughed lightly as she dug into her own dinner. "See, I told you that you should eat more."

Draco rolled his eyes – his mouth was too stuffed with food for him to respond. He swallowed and stared at his friend with a tired expression on his face. Even though she watched out for him and continued to be his friend, Pansy had never really understood what was going on. She didn't understand the intense depression that had settled over him. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep; he was just wasting away, waiting for the time when the school found out what he had done and locked him away.

"Hrm, those Gryffindors are being rather loud," Pansy mused.

Draco followed Pansy's gaze and he felt his heart clench as his eyes fell on Ginevra Weasley. She was talking animatedly to her friends, her eyes sparkling with excitement. He tore his gaze away and stared at his plate. Now was not the time to act like a silly boy lost in the throngs of love. She was just a girl. Just a stupid girl whom he didn't even know.

And yet, somehow, he felt a connection with her. When she had met his gaze, there had been no amusement, no friendliness in her eyes – only pity. He wondered what she thought of him: whether she hated him for what he had done, or perhaps she had moved on and forgot all about him. What he did know was that when she had looked at him, it was like she had seen right through him. Somehow, her gaze had seen what no one else could: his pain.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Draco said abruptly.

He stood up, averting his gaze from the red-haired girl sitting only a few seats away from him, and exited the hall. Once outside, he leaned against the stone wall and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Why was he allowing this girl to get to him so much? Why did she affect him so?

"Mr Malfoy," a smooth voice said from somewhere in front of him.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he stared at the tall, handsome man before him. It was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delacroux. He came from France and, as it had been frustratingly revealed, had taken a particular dislike to Draco.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco responded stiffly.

There was a particular look in the man's blue eyes that Draco did not like, yet there was something familiar about the expression as well. Draco knew that he had seen it before, but he could not place where. It bothered him and made him feel even warier around the other man.

"Shouldn't you be in the hall with the rest of the students," Professor Delacroux observed.

"I'm not feeling well," Draco replied without batting an eyelid.

He was glad that he could at least lie well. His dishevelled appearance certainly helped to give credit to his fabrications, in any case.

"I see," Professor Delacroux said softly.

Draco didn't want to hear anymore and merely gave a stiff nod to the professor before heading towards the Slytherin common room. He just wanted to sleep – to escape the confusion he was facing. Sometimes, he thought he wanted to be with people, but as soon as he was in their presence, he realised he wanted to be alone. Pansy was the only one who he could handle being around, but even she rarely connected with him. He knew that it hurt her to know she could not help him, but he was beyond her aid now. He had already accepted his situation, but it didn't make things any easier. There was also the problem with the Weasley girl. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to her. He had never bothered with her before, but now he could not erase her face from his mind – and it was all because she had just happened to catch his eye.

Draco sighed and muttered the password. The stone wall slid away, revealing the common room. The fire was still going in the grate, but it seemed to be more clinging to life rather than burning brightly. He sighed again and headed towards the boys' dormitories, entering the room and not even bothering to turn on the lights. He collapsed against his bed, his eyes heavy as a sudden wave of tiredness swept over him.

He just wanted it to be over. He wanted out. He didn't want to have to face the future any longer.

Draco stared at the blank walls. There were no windows in the dungeons, as it was underwater. It made him feel like he really was in a prison, though this whole castle felt like a prison lately. He had sacrificed everything for this, but for what? To live day to day worrying about whether he was going to be found out? To be scared of every glance given his way just in case someone suspected the truth? There was no sanctuary in that.

He ran his fingers over his face and let out a deep breath. If things had been different, if his father hadn't pushed him, perhaps his life wouldn't have ended up this way. It had only been a week since it had happened – a week since his life had shattered. A weight had been placed around his neck, choking him with the burdens of regret and guilt – a constant reminder of what he had done. He just wished he could go back and change his choices. Maybe then he could live like he used to.

Draco gasped and clutched his arm in sudden agony. It was burning again. He gritted his teeth and pulled back his robe, staring at the ugly sight before him. He closed his eyes and pulled down his robe, ignoring the pain searing through his arm. He had no choice but to deal with it. That was just the way things were now. If he showed anyone that mark, he was sure to be locked up or, worse still, killed.

He angrily lay back against the bed and closed his eyes. He would just go to sleep, and perhaps tomorrow he would wake up and this would all be just some horrible, twisted nightmare.


	2. Suspicion

**Suspicion **

Ginny sat up with a jolt, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel the sweat clinging to her body, blanketing her with the chill of fear. She shakily wiped her forehead, moving the sticky hair out of her face, and glanced at the other beds in the dorm, but the darkness was so thick that she could barely make out the four girls sleeping in their beds.

A shiver trembled down her spine, and she abruptly threw the blankets off her body and got out of the bed, gasping as her feet touched the cold stone. She hugged her arms to her body and walked towards her trunk, grabbing her robe and wrapping it around herself before exiting the dorm. Relief swept through her as she saw the fire still burning in the grate in the common room, and she quickly made her way towards the fireplace and sat down.

For a moment she just stared at the flames, watching them curl and twist through the air, almost like a snake. She clenched her hands into fists as she remembered her dream. He was in it – that snake who had haunted her for so long. Tom Riddle was his name: the boy who she had put so much of her energy into, only to discover all too late that he was the younger version of Lord Voldemort. She had to congratulate herself on being able to lie so easily to the people around her. It was truly a gift to be able to act like she did not carry the baggage of her memories. But now that the dreams where coming back, she wasn't sure how long she could keep up her façade.

It would be so easy to fall back into her fit of self-pity, but what would be the point? Yes, she had almost let herself be killed because she was foolish enough to trust Tom. She had thought he was her friend, but then she had realised that he was simply using her life to regenerate himself. It was a cruel twist of fate, but one she had simply come to accept. If she let it get to her, what hope did she have of being happy? She had to at least try, even if it was only pretend. It wasn't like anyone wanted to hear her problems anyway. Harry had his own issues dealing with Sirius's death and having Voldemort hunt him. No one wanted to hear about poor, little Ginny Weasley's worries and fears regarding Tom Riddle. That was in the past now. Been and gone.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes. Today had been a long day, and perhaps that was why she felt so shaken.

She frowned as she remembered the strange situation she had found herself in. She had been saying goodbye to her friend Karmen when she had felt someone watching her. As she had looked around for the culprit, her gaze had fallen on Draco Malfoy. She had been surprised at first, but then her surprise had turned to a curious inspection of the boy before her. He looked like he had been through a rough summer. His hair was unkempt, and his eyes were shadowed with dark rings, making them appear too large for his face. His skin seemed even paler than usual, and his already slender body much thinner. She remembered the sort of connection she had felt with him when she looked into his mercury eyes. Though they were cold and so much like hard steel, she had almost been able to see the raw pain in his eyes. Something was hurting him, much the same way that Ginny's past hurt her. She had felt a bond in that moment, though it was an unwanted bond. Everyone knew Draco Malfoy to be a nasty, selfish piece of work. She certainly wanted nothing to do with him. However, even knowing all of this, she couldn't help but pity him, even as she pitied herself.

Ginny groaned as the fire went out. She hugged her knees to her chest, huddling into a ball as the darkness gathered around her. She did not want to go back to bed. She was afraid that Tom Riddle would come back into her dreams if she fell asleep. It was always the same thing; always the same words:

_"Give in, little Ginny. Give in." _

Ginny glared at the darkness around her. There was no way she was giving into him. Never.

**OOOO **

"Raining again," Ginny muttered, gazing out the window at the unwelcoming sky, which even now was throwing jets of water down at the earth, dragging everyone into its misery.

She turned her eyes back to the front of the class and stared at Professor Delacroux's back. She didn't really like him as a teacher. He was so cold, and he always looked at her with this strange little smirk on his face, as if he knew something about her. Her skin prickled with unease at the thought, but then she told herself that he couldn't possibly know anything about her. He was just some stupid professor from France.

Ginny flinched as Karmen nudged her in the ribs. She turned her gaze to the blonde beside her.

"What?" she said, if a little snappily.

"Do you know the answer to this question?"

Ginny looked at the question Karmen was pointing at and frowned. They were studying sphinxes at the moment, but she hadn't been paying attention during the classes of late. She shrugged and went back to looking out the window, pausing when she saw Draco Malfoy walk into her view and come to stand directly below. He was clutching his robes to his body, talking to somebody, but she couldn't see who as he was blocking the way. It was obvious by the frustrated expression on his face that he was trying to reason with whoever it was that he was talking to, though.

Draco sighed – or, at least, she thought he did – and he turned to the side, looking back at something. Ginny caught a glimpse of a tall girl with medium-length black hair. It was Pansy Parkinson. She said something in reply to him, an equally irritated expression on her face. Ginny desperately wanted to know what they were talking about now that her curiosity had been caught. She slowly eased the window open, shivering slightly as the cold wind seeped through the crack. Voices floated up towards her, and Ginny leaned in, listening intently.

"Don't even think about walking away from me, Draco Malfoy!" Pansy said angrily.

Draco turned back to face her, looking suddenly tired but also exasperated. "I can't tell you, Pansy. Look, I appreciate your concern, but please just let me be with this."

"Let you be with what? Am I your friend or not, Draco, because I thought that friends were supposed to tell each other when they're in trouble."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't understand, Pansy. This isn't some—"

He broke off with a gasp, clutching at his arm. Ginny watched with morbid curiosity as he fell to his knees, still cradling his arm against his chest in obvious pain. Pansy knelt down beside him, a concerned expression on her face.

"What is wrong with your arm, Draco?" she asked more softly.

Ginny edged forward. Their voices were becoming more muffled, making it harder for her to hear.

"It's nothing," Draco said dismissively, dropping his arm back to his side and standing up.

Pansy grabbed his arm before he could stop her and pulled up his sleeve. She gasped and let go of his arm, staring at him through wide eyes. Ginny could only watch in silent horror, her mind spinning at what she had just witnessed. Though she had not seen what was on his arm, she knew enough to guess what would be there. Draco Malfoy had the Dark Mark. He had been branded by Voldemort with the tattoo of the Death Eaters. But then why would Pansy look so horrified? Everyone knew the Slytherins didn't care if you were a Death Eater. They were all evil . . . weren't they?

"Now do you see?" Draco snapped, holding his arm protectively against his chest.

"Miss Weasley, your answer?"

Ginny jumped and spun around in her seat to see Professor Delacroux watching her. She could see that same little smirk twisting his lips and the cold humour in his blue eyes. She stared about at the other students, but knew they were not going to help her.

"I . . . I don't know, sir," Ginny replied stiffly.

She felt ashamed at having been caught out like that. Normally she tried to be good in class, but he was just so annoying. Plus, she had been really curious to find out what was wrong with Draco and Pansy. Now she wasn't sure if she was glad she knew or not. It left her with more questions than answers.

"Miss Weasley, I would like you to stay behind after class. We need to talk."

Ginny nodded, hanging her head so he would not see her anger. She spent the rest of the class keeping her head down and doing her work. The bell chimed, letting her know class was finished. Ginny watched as the students filed out of the classroom, leaving her alone with the Professor.

"Come here," Professor Delacroux commanded.

Ginny tried hard not to roll her eyes and pushed herself away from her chair. She walked up to the Professor, noticing the smirk still fixed on his face.

"You're probably thinking I'm going to give you a lecture, aren't you?" he asked, amused.

Ginny stared at the ground. All she wanted was to leave and get some lunch. She didn't care what stupid game he was playing. It was obvious he didn't like her, so she doubted he was about to let her off for not paying attention in class.

"Well, I hope you are listening to me this time, because I have something of importance to say."

At that, Ginny lifted her eyes and stared at him curiously. Professor Delacroux smiled slightly, giving a stark relief to his normal cold appearance.

"There, that's better now, isn't it," he commented. He smoothed down his navy robes, slipping back into his professional mode, and picked up a piece of paper. "I'm moving you up a year for this class. I've seen your work, and you are very advanced for your age in Defence Against the Dark Arts. There is no point you being in here, as today has demonstrated."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed in surprise.

Why would he move her up a year? She wasn't even that intelligent. She was better at Potions than Defence Against the Dark Arts, not to mention she was hardly a model student like Hermione. It was ridiculous.

"I told you, I'm moving you up a year. There is no point keeping you in here, and, as you know, the war with Voldemort has escalated to the point where hardly any students are coming in, so the classes are much smaller. Professor Snape has also agreed to do the same, if you really want to know."

Ginny shook her head in wonderment. This was so strange. She stared at the paper in his hands and frowned.

"What's that, then?"

"This is your agreement paper. You just sign here and you have permission to go to the other class."

Ginny nodded and took the paper. She signed her signature and handed it back to the Professor. She didn't bother to question why he was doing this, or Snape for that matter; it really didn't matter either way.

"Can I go now?" Ginny asked as her stomach grumbled.

Professor Delacroux nodded and Ginny quickly made her way to the door.

"Oh, Miss Weasley," he said, halting her steps. "Your Head of House will give you your new timetable."

Ginny nodded and left the room, musing over everything that had happened so far. It was all rather overwhelming. She now knew that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, and now she was going to move up a class. Ginny gasped and stopped in her tracks. That meant she was going to be in class with him!

She frowned and continued to walk. For some reason, she just couldn't see him being a Death Eater, or see Dumbledore letting the blond into the school knowing that he was one. She remembered hearing that Draco Malfoy was under Dumbledore's protection, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that something had happened to him over the summer, and now he was not allowed to leave the castle under any circumstances.

"Maybe Dumbledore does know?" she mused aloud.

It was possible that Dumbledore had found out Draco was a Death Eater and was now keeping him in the castle to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. But then that didn't make sense, because it would only put the students in danger if there was Death Eater, even a junior one, running around.

Ginny sighed, realising that thinking about this was going to get her nowhere.

She smiled as she saw the Great Hall and walked through the doors to the delicious smell of food. She spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table, but moved towards Harry, Hermione and Ron instead. She thought she might as well tell them what had happened.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said between mouthfuls of food. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Hey, listen, did you know that I'm being moved into your Potions and DADA class?"

Hermione dropped her fork and stared at Ginny incredulously. "You mean that Professor Delacroux and Snape are actually letting you do something good for yourself?"

Ginny laughed and nodded her head. She was glad Hermione was taking it so well. She had been worried that Hermione might get upset since she did not get moved up a year, even though everyone knew Hermione was the most intelligent witch in her year, maybe even the school.

"Well, that's great," Hermione said with a broad smile. "I won't have to put up with these two all the time now."

Ginny laughed at Ron's offended expression, then looked at Harry.

"You don't seem too pleased. Don't you want me in your class? Ginny asked cheekily, though inwardly she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

Harry shook his head, looking aghast at the impression he had given her. "No, it's not that. I just—"

"Lupin said that the werewolves have been more active lately," Hermione interposed in a quiet voice. "Quite a few families have been attacked, including the Minister of Magic's son." She gave a tight smile. "Harry's just being his usual worrying self."

Ginny looked from Hermione back to Harry and nodded understandingly. Sometimes she got annoyed at Harry for always thinking that everything was his fault. No doubt he thought the werewolf attacks were his fault too. She knew that Harry understood Voldemort was the one ordering all of these attacks, but she could tell that he still felt guilty, as if it was his fault in a way too.

"Well, I thought I'd tell you guys anyway. Oh, hey," Ginny added, remembering her problem. "Do you guys know what's up with Malfoy?"

Harry instantly went into suspicious mode, as well as Ron. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Why do you ask?" she said curiously.

Ginny shrugged, not really sure if she should tell them. She didn't know why she was protecting him, but she knew better than to point the finger before she knew all the details.

She fiddled with the food on her plate. "Oh, you know, I've just noticed he's not looking too well lately."

Hermione frowned. "I did hear that something happened to him over the summer. The Slytherins don't want anything to do with him. Even Crabbe and Goyle have ditched him."

Ginny nodded, for she had noticed the same thing. "I wonder what happened."

Ron stared at them, his mouth full of food. "Who cares? Malfoy's a git."

Hermione and Harry laughed, and the three continued to mutter about how much they disliked Draco Malfoy. Ginny sighed, realising there was no point talking to them about it. They all hated Draco Malfoy, and had good reason to. She didn't really know him as much as they did, so she couldn't judge, and she had to admit that she didn't really like him either. For some reason though, she couldn't get the pain she saw in his eyes out of her head. No one who felt pain like that could be completely evil, so it made her want to find out the truth – to find out just what caused that pain, and why he would have let himself become a Death Eater.

Ginny frowned and continued to eat her lunch, her eyes straying to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there today, and neither was Pansy. She shifted her gaze away from the Slytherin table and caught Professor Snape's eye. He had no expression on his face, merely staring at her dispassionately. She shuddered slightly and continued her scrutiny of the hall. Finally, she realised she'd had enough and stood up.

"Well, I might go catch up on some Charms homework," she declared.

Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded in goodbye. Ginny exited the Great Hall and headed off to the library. She came around a corner and paused as she heard familiar voices drifting down the hallway.

"So, you think it's true, then?" a male asked. "You think he has betrayed the Dark Lord?"

"He's under Dumbledore's protection now, isn't he?"

Ginny quickly darted into the shadows and listened, peering out just enough to see Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott all standing in the hallway. Nott glanced about cautiously and turned back to the other boys.

"I heard that Lucius tried to get him initiated into the ranks, but Draco didn't want to. Well, you know what happens to people who say no to Lucius," Nott said with a small grin.

"But would he really do that to his own son?"

Nott smirked. "I thought you knew what Lucius was like."

Crabbe fell silent, pondering over what Nott had said.

Goyle looked around warily. "Did you hear about his mother?"

Nott nodded his head, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. "It's a shame, you know. She was quite the looker."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, the sound making Ginny feel sick as she wondered what had happened to Narcissa Malfoy. She couldn't believe that these people used to be Draco's friends. Surely they would feel at least some pity for him. At least she had her answer, though. Draco hadn't wanted to be a Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy had made him.

"Well, anyway," Crabbe continued, "whatever happened, he's been awfully quiet lately. I know he and Pansy are up to something."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything. We'd be kicked out of school if we do anything to him. Best just to let the others deal with it," Nott said firmly.

"Yeah, you're right."

Ginny watched as the three boys walked away and frowned to herself. What on earth was going on?


	3. Beautiful Collision

**Beautiful Collision**

Draco felt the light shift behind his closed eyelids, blurring the darkness with a fusion of gold and brown. It was the first time the sun had shown itself in days, and he realised he had missed the feeling of being enveloped in its warm embrace.

He opened his eyes, taking in the golden rays streaming down from the sky. Grey fought against blue for domination, but it seemed that the sun would win today. His mouth curved into a smile, and he pushed himself off the ground. Students were talking and laughing as they walked by, but Draco ignored them. He felt good today. Somehow free. Perhaps it was because his arm had not been hurting, or maybe it was the relief in knowing that he no longer had to hide his secret from Pansy. Whatever the case, it seemed he had finally found his light. Even the weather was on his side.

Draco smoothed down his robes and headed towards the castle, breaking through the crowds of students. He couldn't help but notice the way they looked at him with their curious and – so it seemed to him – suspicious glances. His spirits slipped slightly, but he stiffened his resolve and held his head high as he walked through the castle doors, not wanting anyone to see how much those simple looks actually affected him. Before, everyone had looked up to him, whether out of admiration or hate; now he inwardly cringed at the smallest of glances, paranoid about whether it was fear or suspicion that drove the students to stare. He had a dangerous secret, and the less people who knew about it the better.

He flinched as something banged into him and looked down in surprise. His heart seemed to stop in that moment. It was her – Ginevra Weasley. Her long, red hair was falling in front of her face, giving him the mad urge to tuck it behind her ears. He resisted the impulse, yet he could not help but search her eyes for that spark of emotion that had attracted him so much the other day. Her pupils widened as she stared back at him, the black circles drawing him in like a spinning vortex. She let out a small breath, and her hands – which he saw were very delicate – glided up towards her face, pushing the long strands of hair away from her eyes. Almost in agony, Draco watched as her lips curved down into a frown, breaking the smoothness of her expression. It was as if time had slowed for him, giving him a chance to dwell on this creature of fierce beauty.

"Malfoy," Ginevra said, almost in a whisper.

Then, as though she realised what she was doing, she abruptly took a step back from him and continued to walk down the corridor. Draco stared after her, unable to look away, and then she paused, turning back to face him with that same curious yet strangely sympathetic expression in her eyes. He took an involuntary step towards her, drawn to her like a shadow haunting the footsteps of the light. Her eyes, her lips, her face – everything about her screamed at him to come closer. But there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as she turned away and walked through the doors, the heavy wood closing behind her with what seemed to him an obnoxiously final bang.

Draco let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. What was it about her that made him lose control like this? He barely even knew her, yet somehow she had managed to captivate him so completely that he found himself yearning to be with her.

Something had changed in him that day he had seen her smile. It wasn't because he thought her beautiful. No, it was because there was something about her – some secret connection she had with him that he wanted to strengthen. It gave him hope, but it also gave him pain. Deep down, he knew that she was beyond his reach. She was good, and he was nothing but a monster. Beauty could never care about the beast, for this was no fairy tale.

Draco sighed, shaking his head as he continued down the corridor. People passed him like flashes of dust, so insignificant now that she was not there.

**OOOO **

Ginny rested he face against the stone wall, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Never had she been under such intense scrutiny as she had when gazing up into Draco Malfoy's mercury eyes. It had been an unnerving experience, as if he had been trying to search into her very soul. She did not want anyone to see the fears she kept locked deep inside herself – especially someone like Draco Malfoy. Her soul carried the darkness of her past: the memories she had of Tom Riddle, and the lingering sickness his possession had implanted within her. She didn't want anyone to see that.

Of course, she understood that it was this same darkness that connected her with the blond. While she had been forced to serve Tom Riddle when she was eleven years old, Draco was being forced to serve Voldemort now. It was obvious he was afraid, obvious that he needed someone to keep him grounded. When she had looked into his eyes, she had seen how desperately he needed help. But she didn't want to be the one to help him. She didn't even know him. And even if she could help him, what was she supposed to do? She could barely help herself, so how was she supposed to get him out of the mess he had got himself into? She was just one girl, and though she had indeed faced darkness, she had never fully escaped it. The shadow of Tom Riddle still haunted her, cracking her spirit in places she had not even known existed until now. There was no way she could help Draco Malfoy. Understanding was one thing, but helping was something completely different.

Ginny pushed herself away from the wall, a grim expression on her face. No matter how much she pitied Draco Malfoy, she could not get involved. She had to move on and struggle with her own darkness. Draco Malfoy would just have to save himself.

However, even as Ginny thought this, something seemed to crumble inside her. She walked up the flight of stairs to her dorm, her hunger vanishing with each step. Perhaps she would just get some rest. She couldn't even remember the last time she had had a proper sleep, yet it seemed her tiredness was only just beginning to catch up with her now. It was all Draco Malfoy's fault. If he had just kept walking she wouldn't be feeling like this, but he just had to go and stare at her as if she was his only hope.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole, not even glancing at the people chatting together as she wandered up the stairs to her dorm, her eyes drooping slightly from her lack of energy. She pushed open the door and was relieved to see that no one else was in there. Without even bothering to close the door again, she made her way to her bed and collapsed on it in a heap of exhaustion. Her eyes closed instantly, and then Ginny felt the familiar heaviness descend over her as the world of dreams claimed her mind.

_Ginny sat up with a frown, brushing against the black silk which covered the bed she had been lying on. She stared around the room, taking in the familiar darkness that obscured the world beyond. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she realised where she was. She couldn't handle this now. Not today._

"_I've missed you," a smooth voice said from the shadows. "You have not been talking to me lately." _

_Ginny shivered as she saw the handsome boy walk out from the darkness, his dark eyes glittering in the candlelight. He stopped beside her and leant down to wipe the tears away from her face, a small smile curling his lips. Ginny shuddered at his touch, her eyes widening in fear as she stared at the boy who was Tom Riddle. He seemed to sense her discomfort, for he gave a small sigh._

"_Why are you so afraid of me, Ginny?" Tom asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. _

_Ginny turned her face away, refusing to look at him. She hated how he had to be so beautiful when she knew he was so ugly inside. It made it so much more difficult to ignore him._

"_You know I would never hurt you," he continued softly. He turned her face back towards him with one finger, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You do not need to fear me."_

_Ginny lifted her chin. "You think I'll trust you again after you tried to use my life-force to regenerate yourself?"_

_Tom sighed and let his hand slip from her face. Ginny felt oddly cold without his touch. _

_"I know I have acted wrongly," he admitted, "but back then you were just a silly girl who I cared nothing for." His eyes lifted back to hers, and an almost pleading expression came to his face. "Believe me when I say that I would never hurt you now. I feel like we understand each other, Ginny. You may not have known it, but I have been in your soul ever since that day Harry Potter destroyed my diary. I have seen you grow; I have experienced every day you have lived since that time. You have opened my eyes, and now I see what I have been missing all along."_

"_And what is that?" Ginny asked, even as her heart quickened in her chest. _

"_You," Tom whispered. _

_Her heart seemed to forget how to function in that moment. She met his blue eyes – eyes that were so dark they were almost black – and then he was moving closer, taking her face caressingly in his hands. She couldn't help but close her eyes at his touch, feeling the warmth of his skin sink into hers, and then their lips met. Fire seemed to envelope her body, which only intensified as he pulled her closer to him. She felt strange knowing that she was kissing the most evil wizard of all time, but it felt so good, so right. She could not pull herself away._

_Tom was the first to break the kiss, but he continued to hold her in his arms, his eyes glittering with a strange quality that Ginny could not place. She could feel her body yearning to be with him, but in her heart she knew that what she was doing was completely and utterly wrong. He was a liar, and nothing he said could be trusted. For the past few weeks he had been begging her to give into him, and for what? So he could kiss her senseless? Ginny doubted this was his plan. _

_She stared into his eyes, seeing the raw desire he felt for her and that same strange emotion she could not place. Yes, he cared about her in some kind of twisted way, but she could not erase the uneasiness that lingered in her heart._

"_How can I trust you, Tom?" Ginny murmured into his chest, still feeling a bit shaken from the passionate kiss she had just received. _

_Tom stroked her hair softly, even as his free hand tightened on her waist. She felt an odd sense of pleasure and fear, as if she were a bird being carefully cradled in the claws of a cat, never certain if the pressure would suddenly be increased to pierce her fragile breast. His eyes met hers, reflecting his disappointment that she still doubted his intentions, and for a moment she felt almost guilty that she did not trust him. _

"_I have given you everything I can to make you trust me, Ginny," Tom said in his calm yet intense way. "I have given you my heart. Do with it what you will, for I cannot leave this place within your soul. You are my keeper, and I am your prisoner. I will always be here with you."_

_Ginny wanted to believe him, but something about the dark-haired boy was too secretive for her liking. He was so cunning, so viciously handsome, and his actions had always been far beyond her grasp. There was no understanding him._

"_How can I believe you when you try to frighten me all the time?" Ginny responded, feeling her anger resurface. "You've been telling me to give into you as if I'm some puppet that needs to be controlled, and I can't trust someone who says things like that." She pushed his arms away from her and stood up to face him. "Tell me what you meant by that or I will never listen to what you have to say."_

_"I'm sorry that I have frightened you," he said quietly, also standing up. "It's just . . . I don't know any other way to make you listen to me. I'm not a good person – I can admit that. I have lied, cheated, murdered – every bad thing you can name. I only know how to manipulate and make people afraid of me. I didn't know how I could get you to listen to me through any other way."_

"_Then why this?" Ginny demanded. "Why the kissing and the touching? Is this just some sick way to get me to listen to you?"_

_Tom shook his head, reaching out once more to hold her face in his hands. "No, I would never do that to you. I . . . I think I love you, Ginny. I just want to be near you. I don't want to only have to see you in dreams, to create these illusions for you so that we can meet. I want to be by your side."_

"_You're not even real!" she cried tearfully. "You're just a piece of someone else's memory, a figure of the past that has been trapped. You can never be real again." _

_Tom tilted her face more towards him, his eyes burning into hers with dark passion. "Is this not real? Do you not feel my hand against you? All I ask is that you give me a chance, Ginny."_

"_I don't trust you." _

_Tom sighed. "Perhaps you are right not to trust me. I guess I was foolish to think that there is such a thing as forgiveness in this world."_

_He turned away from her, heading back towards the shadows. _

_"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed. _

_He paused, facing her with a questioning look. Ginny didn't have time to wonder if she would regret her actions later; her mind seemed to have slipped beyond her ability to rationalise her thoughts and her heart would no longer guide her. All she knew was that right now she couldn't bear to leave things this way. _

"_What is it?" Tom asked tiredly. _

_Ginny stepped forward and looked up into his dark eyes. The passion was still there, though there was a hint of sadness now. That seemed to be all the encouragement she needed, and she pulled his face down towards her and pressed her lips firmly against his. His arms enclosed about her almost immediately, pulling her hard against him. Ginny was struck by how different this kiss was from the one he had instigated. Their first kiss had been soft, almost searching, but this was desperate and rough, hurting just as much as it pleasured. She felt alive with each caress of his hands, and her mind seemed to slip away as they fell back against the bed, his body pressing fully against her so that she could feel every inch of him. Nothing seemed to register anymore, only that he made her feel like liquid fire was burning through her veins. _

_Tom looked down at her when the need for oxygen finally became imperative, his face slightly flushed. "Don't run away from me this time, Ginny."_

_Ginny stared into his eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. "I know I am going to regret this, Tom," she whispered, "but you seem to have stolen any reason I had left. I won't run."_

_Tom smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "You don't need to worry, Ginny. I'll look after you. I promise."_

**OOOO **

Pansy walked into the Slytherin common room and smiled when she saw the pale, thin boy sitting near the fire.

"I've been looking for you," she said by way of greeting.

Draco frowned as he glanced up at her. "I thought you'd be at dinner."

Pansy shook her head, showing the plate of food she was carrying. "I knew you'd be hiding down here so I decided to bring you some food."

"Thanks," he muttered, taking the plate from her hands.

Pansy felt her heart clench as she watched him eat. He was breaking apart right before her eyes, yet it seemed like there was nothing she could do to help him.

"Has your arm been hurting today?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

Draco shook his head, his eyes removed of all emotion. She hated how he did that. It made her feel like she was unwelcome around him, but she knew that he didn't do it intentionally. It was just his way of keeping himself safe. He was always so afraid that people would see his weaknesses, so he had learnt to block those emotions that would make him appear vulnerable. It worried her more than she cared to admit, for she knew it could not possibly be healthy to try and contain so much hurt and fear.

"I think it comes and goes," Draco explained. "Dumbledore said that Snape is going to brew me a potion that will help dull the pain. In the mean time, I just have to make sure no one finds out about it until Dumbledore figures out what he's going to do when the time comes. It's too dangerous for him to send me away – my father is still out there."

Pansy clasped his hands warmly in her own. "It'll be okay, Draco. Your father can't hurt you here, and you know that Dumbledore is doing everything in his power to help you."

Draco sighed. "I know you're right, but I can't help but feel like there's something I'm missing. My father wouldn't just let me run, Pansy. He'd want to find a way to punish me for betraying him. I don't understand why he has been so quiet."

"Lucius isn't stupid. He must know that stealing you away from Hogwarts is impossible."

"Is it? I mean, it's certainly never stopped the Dark Lord from getting to Harry Potter all these years."

"Well, you're not a brash Gryffindor, so I don't think we need to worry about that."

A reluctant smile touched his lips, but Draco was still not satisfied. He knew his father, and he knew that Lucius would stop at nothing to get back at him. This time, however, Draco swore to himself that he would be ready for whatever happened. He would not let his father hurt him again.


	4. Reaching Out

**Reaching Out**

Ginny opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms as she sat up. She noticed she was the only one in the dorm room. The sun was shining through the window, and she could see a fierce azure spreading over the sky. It seemed like the rain had finally gone.

Ginny smiled and pushed the covers off her body, standing up. She realised that she had fallen asleep in her clothes and started pulling off her old robe, her eyes glancing vacantly about the room, catching her body in the mirror. The robe fell to the ground, and Ginny could only stare wide-eyed at the unmistakable love bites along her neck and collarbone. She gasped, feeling the swollen skin, her jaw dropping as she realised what this meant. That dream was no dream . . .

"It can't be," Ginny whispered to herself.

She walked up to the mirror, examining the marks where Tom had kissed her. She had simply thought they were dreams, nothing more than a strange nightmare. This was not supposed to be real. _He_ was not supposed to be real.

Ginny quickly pulled on a clean, black robe, letting her long hair cover the love bites. She let out a deep breath, wondering what was going to happen now. Tom Riddle, the boy who had haunted her life and her memories for five years, was somehow trapped in her soul. He was so dark, so mysterious, yet even then she found herself yearning to be with him again, to feel his hands caressing her body.

He loved her and it made her afraid – afraid because she knew that she was vulnerable to him. He attracted her, he knew how to make her feel alive, and without him she felt cold. It was true she was still afraid of him, just like she feared any darkness, but there was something sincere about his kisses – some unexplainable emotion in his eyes. She knew her words were true last night. She would regret being with him, but she could not forget the feelings that arose in her when she was with him. He made her feel like she was living in a dark but beautiful dream, and he was the weaver of all her fantasies.

"Ginny, there you are," Hermione exclaimed, the door slamming against the wall as she entered through it. "You're going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts if you don't hurry up!"

Ginny nodded at her friend and picked up her bag. "I'm ready. Let's go."

She followed Hermione out of the door, wondering what the brunette – no, what everyone would think if they knew what she had done with Tom. How could she ever explain to them what had happened? How could she ever tell Harry that she enjoyed kissing the boy who would grow up to murder his parents and make his life hell?

Ginny inwardly cringed, realising there was no way she could ever express her feelings to them. She didn't understand why Tom was in her soul, nor did she understand why he loved her. She was confused and felt almost contaminated knowing that something so terrible was locked inside her. Not only that, but she had to carry the horrible guilt knowing that she had enjoyed being with him. It would have been so easy to dismiss it, but she had encouraged him. She was the one who had kissed him again. It was all her fault.

"Ginny, aren't you coming in?"

Ginny looked up in surprise, realising that they were already at the classroom door. She had barely noticed where they were walking, her mind was so lost to her own thoughts.

Shaking her head slightly to get rid of the confusing feelings, Ginny followed Hermione into the classroom and sat down on an empty chair behind Harry and Ron. She glanced about the room as Hermione took the seat next to her. The class was surprisingly small, even though all the houses had been combined now. It seemed that Voldemort really had taken his toll on Hogwarts; parents were too afraid to send their children to a place where Voldemort was known to attack.

Ginny felt a queasiness growing inside her, knowing that Tom – _her_ Tom – would have grown to become that same man she and her world feared. She wanted to keep telling herself that he was not like that, but he had already tried to kill her once. There was only so much she could keep fooling herself.

Ginny sighed and glanced towards the window, only to find she was staring into familiar grey eyes. She had forgotten that Draco Malfoy would be in her classes.

No matter how much she tried, she could not break their gaze. His stormy grey eyes watched her with that soul-searching expression that had unnerved her so much yesterday. She found herself taking a deep breath, trying to calm her heart's rapid beating. Somehow he made her feel like her soul was bare for him to see, like he knew every secret about her.

She watched as Pansy leant over and said something in his ear that made him smile. The effect on his face was startling. Before, his face had been closed, cold, and intense, like too many emotions were conflicting inside him; now his mercury eyes had become softer, lighting up with an amused glow that threw his harsh features into relief, making him appear almost warm.

Ginny watched as he turned to talk to Pansy, breaking eye contact with her, and felt suddenly very strange. In a way, the blond reminded her of Tom. Both had a certain helplessness about them that she could relate to, but there was a difference. Ginny had always felt uneasy when Tom had smiled at her. His lips would curl into an almost calculating smile, and his eyes would glitter with that strange emotion she could never place. Draco Malfoy's smile was different, though. She could tell his smile was genuine: it was warm, it was welcoming, and there was no deception in his eyes.

Ginny shook her head, wondering what in Merlin's name she was doing. Her life seemed to be spinning out of control at the moment. She was just so confused. If it wasn't her strange feelings for Tom, it was this puzzling connection she had with Draco Malfoy. She wanted nothing to do with either of them, but it seemed fate would not let her get her way. She was being forced to play a dangerous game with Tom: a game with her heart that could destroy her very life. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, refused to leave her mind. When she saw him, it was like finding herself. He alone could see right through her, and she felt like she could almost see through him too. Though he was closed, she could see his pain. Though he held his head high, she could see the self-loathing and shame he tried so hard to hide. He had secrets just like she did, and she knew that somehow they were not so different after all.

Professor Delacroux walked past her desk, and Ginny quickly opened her book to the page written on the chalkboard. A werewolf glared up at her, its yellow eyes fixed intensely on her face. She frowned to herself, watching the werewolf pacing and snarling on the page. She had always felt sorry for werewolves. People feared them, even when they were in their human form. It was not fair – not fair because these people who had been turned into werewolves had not always been that way. They had lives once. They had dreams. But just one scratch, one bite, and their lives were changed forever, forced to be labelled as monsters.

"Now," Professor Delacroux said as he walked to the front of the class, "for Miss Weasley's sake we shall have a recap over yesterday's lesson."

His blue eyes gazed about the room, stopping on Draco Malfoy, who was still talking in a hushed voice to Pansy. Ginny knew that Professor Delacroux hated when people talked during his lesson and wondered what he would do.

"Miss Parkinson," he said coolly, "perhaps you would be kind enough to give Miss Weasley a summary of our lessons on werewolves – that is if you are willing to stop your chatter with Mr Malfoy."

Pansy flushed slightly under Professor Delacroux's gaze. Her dark eyes met Ginny's for a brief moment, an irritated expression on her face, and then she turned back to the professor.

"Werewolves are not born dark creatures," she said calmly. "Nobody knows how the first werewolf came to be, but since then humans, both Muggle and magical, have been transformed into werewolves. A single scratch is enough to make someone become a werewolf, but it takes a full moon cycle before the transformation is complete . . ."

Ginny found herself staring at Draco Malfoy again, only half listening to Pansy's explanation. He was not listening to Pansy; rather, he was staring at his book where Ginny knew the werewolf would be glaring at him. She watched curiously as he ran his finger along the page, his grey eyes filling with an almost sad expression.

He sighed and leaned his chin on his hand, his eyes taking on a glazed look, as if he were looking beyond the pages to something only he could see. Ginny wondered what was troubling him: whether he was worried about what would happen now that he had betrayed Voldemort, or whether it was something else. There was just something about him that made her want to know more. It was like he was her other half, as if everything that troubled him should trouble her too. It was strange and unsettling knowing that someone she barely knew, and had never liked, should be able to make her feel this way, but she did not know how to stop it. She had tried to put him from her mind, tried to ignore the way he looked at her, but nothing worked. Like Tom, he was someone she could not escape.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," Professor Delacroux said in his cold voice. He turned back to the chalkboard and waved his wand, causing words to form on the board in tidy handwriting. "Today we will be learning how to kill a werewolf. Now, as you have probably heard, there has been an increase in werewolf attacks, so it is very important that you pay attention."

Almost instantly, everyone in the class sat up straighter. Ginny's eyes flicked back to Draco, and she noticed that he had stiffened considerably at the professor's words. Pansy whispered something to him and his body relaxed slightly, though his eyes still gazed warily at the professor. She frowned, following his gaze to see Professor Delacroux staring at Draco, a hard look in his cold, blue eyes.

"Mr Malfoy," the professor said softly, "perhaps you would care to explain the best method to kill a werewolf."

Draco paled, and Ginny could see his expression becoming closed. She recognised it as a defensive mechanism and couldn't help but wonder what the blond had against Professor Delacroux. Sure, she did not like the professor herself, but it wasn't like he ever did anything to hurt them like Snape.

"Magical spells do not work on werewolves, but they are vulnerable to silver," Draco said in a quiet voice. It was strange to hear him sounding so subdued. "Using a silver arrow is the most effective method, but you can also use an arrow coated with Wolfsbane potion. The werewolf will be tranquillised and will not be able to attack."

"Very good," Professor Delacroux said with a small smile, his eyes fixed on Draco. "You all should remember that if you ever come across a werewolf."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flicking about the room as if he did not want to stare at the professor. Professor Delacroux went back to writing on the chalkboard, and Ginny couldn't help but note the way the blond visibly relaxed now that the professor was no longer staring at him. He muttered something to Pansy, his face taking on a dark expression. Pansy shrugged, shaking her head in an exasperated manner. Ginny wished she could hear what they were saying.

"Ginny, you haven't said a word since we got in class. Is something bothering you?" Hermione asked, a worried expression in her eyes.

Ginny shook her head, an easy smile coming to her face. "It's nothing. I'm just feeling a little lost, I guess."

"That's understandable," Harry said with a comforting smile, turning his head to face the two girls. "You'll catch up soon enough, Ginny. Professor Delacroux may be hard, but he's a good teacher."

Ginny nodded at Harry and went back to her work. She couldn't help but feel troubled though. Even though she knew Draco Malfoy's worries were none of her business, she could not stop her growing curiosity to know exactly why he had betrayed Voldemort, and why he should have reacted that way to Professor Delacroux. It just didn't make sense.

The rest of class seemed to fly by. Ginny frequently found herself staring at Draco, but he was simply doing his work like everyone else in the class. She realised she was not going to learn anything more about him and continued to do her work. The bell chimed to show that class was finished, and Ginny started to pack her things away.

"What class have you got now, Ginny?" Ron asked as he picked up his bag.

"Charms. You?"

"We've got a break. Transfiguration was cancelled."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then," Ginny said with a smile.

She picked up her bag and followed the others out of the classroom. Giving a quick wave to her friends, Ginny made her way down the hallway, her mind filled with worrying thoughts. She was beginning to get a headache from thinking too much.

Ginny stumbled over someone's foot and watched in dismay as her bag slipped from her hands, the contents spilling over the floor. She knelt down and started picking up her books and quill while people sidestepped out of the way to give her room. She appreciated that people did not step on her stuff, but wished that at least someone could help her; she was going to be late to class now.

"Here, let me help you."

Ginny looked up in relief only to pause as she saw Draco Malfoy standing over her. She felt her face flush and scratched her head in a nervous manner.

"I … um, well, thanks," Ginny stammered.

Draco merely nodded and knelt down next to her to help pick up her scattered belongings. She stared at his face, watching as he irritably brushed the hair out of his eyes while picking up her books. She could still see the tense manner in which he was carrying himself, but he seemed to have relaxed more now that he was out of the classroom. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. The intense expression in those grey irises was still there, but there was a warmer tone hidden underneath.

"That's all of them," he said with a small smile.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back, reaching out her hands to take the books. She felt her hand brush his and quickly pulled her hands away.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Draco nodded and stood up, putting out his hand to help her to her feet. Ginny hesitated only a second before taking his hand and was pulled with surprising ease to her feet. She figured he must be tougher than he looked, for he certainly didn't look particularly strong, being so thin.

"There you are," Pansy said in an irritated voice as she came down the hallway. "One minute I was talking to you and the next you were gone." She noticed Ginny and stared in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked turning back to Draco.

"I was helping Ginevra," Draco responded, his eyes meeting Ginny's again for a brief moment.

Ginny found it strange to hear him say her name. He had always just called her Weasley.

"Oh," Pansy said slowly, giving a curious glance at Ginny.

"Um, well thank you again," Ginny said quickly, "but I should be going to class."

She felt uncomfortable being with the two of them. She had barely talked to either of them, and Pansy's curious stare was slightly unnerving.

Ginny smiled quickly at the both of them and walked away as fast as her legs could carry her. She let out a deep breath as she turned the corner. It had been very awkward having Draco Malfoy help her. It seemed that every time she saw him she learnt something new about him. One minute he's a Death Eater, the next he's betraying Voldemort, she just had to have a weird connection with him, and now, to top it all off, he decided to be nice to her. Nothing made sense about him. He seemed to be full of contradictions and it frustrated her beyond anything. Why could nothing be simple in her life? Why did she have to be connected to this boy who was so beyond her reasoning?

Ginny sighed and walked down the stairs to the Charms classroom. Her life was a mess, and she wasn't sure what was more confusing: Draco's strange behaviour or Tom's sudden feelings for her. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what it was that made these boys become a part of her life. While one lived in her dreams, the other seemed to be reaching for her to come into his life, though she wasn't sure if he realised it. Either way, she knew that her life was about to take a very different direction. She could only hope that it would not be for the worse.

**OOOO **

"What were you doing with that girl?" Pansy asked curiously as they walked down the hallway together.

Draco sighed, realising that Pansy was not going to leave him alone about this. He could tell that she was determined to find out why he was talking to Ginevra Weasley.

"Like I said, I was helping her," he responded dismissively.

He was not going to divulge his feelings for Ginevra to Pansy. They had a connection, but it was for him to ponder on, not Pansy.

"You would never have helped her before," Pansy said with a frown. "Has this ordeal really changed you that much?"

Draco sighed and faced her, his grey eyes flashing with anger. "Pansy, right now I don't give a damn what you think of me and my behaviour. Do you honestly think that I'm going to blindly hate that girl just because my father wants me to? I don't listen to him anymore; I don't listen to anyone. All I have left in this world is my own mind, and I don't see the point in trying to lord over people like Ginevra Weasley anymore. I've got no reputation left, Pansy. I've got _nothing_. Hating her or anyone else won't achieve anything."

Pansy looked hurt at his sudden attack, but he didn't care. She should know better than to ask him why he wasn't acting like he used to. People change, and he had definitely had his eyes opened since his father had betrayed him. There was no point in clinging to old traditions, and while he was certainly not ready to embrace Harry Potter and his friends, he could not deny that Ginevra Weasley attracted him in a strange way. There was no way that he would treat her like he used to. He just couldn't.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Pansy said apologetically. She took a step towards him and grasped his hand. "I want to understand you better, Draco. We've been friends for a long time, but over these few weeks I feel like I hardly know you at all. You're always so tense, and I know you're worried about the future and your father, but please, Draco, don't shut me away. I want to be your friend, but I can't do that when you're pushing me away all the time."

Draco frowned as he looked into Pansy's dark blue eyes. She did not hold that special glow in her eyes like Ginevra did, but he could trust her, and she was his friend. He knew that he had been treating her terribly over these weeks and suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry, Pansy," he said quietly, staring at his feet. "You've helped me a lot over these weeks. I—I don't know where I would be without you. I know I've been a terrible friend, but I will make it up to you."

Pansy smiled, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm glad to hear it."

Draco glanced back in alarm as he heard footsteps coming towards them. Professor Delacroux stopped and stared at Draco with a hard, inexpressive look, then continued walking as if he had not just tried to stare one of his students out of countenance.

The professor's expression was so familiar, but Draco could not place where he had seen it before. He shrugged to himself, realising it didn't really matter, and continued walking with Pansy down the hallway, his mind once more falling back to Ginevra.

He had not been meaning to help the redhead – as Pansy had said, it was unlike him. But he could not resist the impulsive urge to help her. And he was glad he had, if only to see her smile. There was just something about her, and the more he saw her, the more he wished he could be around her. He wanted to get to know her, but he was afraid of how she would react. She seemed to not hate him, and that gave him some hope.

It wasn't that he loved her exactly – more that he was looking for someone to accept him. While Pansy was his friend, he could tell that she still feared him in a way. He didn't blame her, but it still made him feel lonely. Ginevra was different, though. She seemed to hold a sympathy and understanding in her eyes that no one else did. This above anything else was what made him wish to know her, but he had also realised today that she was not as perfect as she had seemed when he had first seen her. There was a sadness in her eyes that reminded him of his own sorrow. Something troubled her much like his own worries troubled him. It was just a question of what.


	5. Saviour

**A/N: In case it isn't already clear, I will state now that **_**Half-Blood Prince**_** has basically not happened in this story, and that Draco is in his seventh year while Ginny is in her sixth.**

**Saviour**

_Ginny let out a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed as Tom's fingers trailed down her stomach. She had almost been excited to go to sleep that night, even though she had told herself it was ridiculous what she was doing. Being here with Tom made everything different, though. Her mind seemed to slip away from her when she looked into his dark eyes, seeing the passion glittering within them. She couldn't fool herself into thinking he meant nothing to her, though she was afraid what it would mean. It was strange: the last time she had seen him he had been so attentive, so charming, but tonight he was silent. He had barely spoken to her, in fact, and Ginny knew that something was troubling him._

_Tom's hand paused on her stomach, and Ginny opened her eyes to see what had made him stop. She could see the frown on his face and felt a little uneasy. She knew that Tom was not someone one wanted to be around when he was upset about something._

"_What is it?" Ginny asked, sitting up to look at him properly. _

_Tom stared at her, his eyes darkening slightly. Ginny thought she could almost see a glimpse of the old Tom when he looked at her like that – the one who had tried to kill her. She suddenly felt very afraid and wondered if now would be the time she would regret ever letting him come back into her world._

"_Who was that boy you were talking to today?" Tom asked, staring at her intently. _

_Ginny found herself wishing she were not so close to him. She was feeling very uncomfortable._

"_Which boy?" she asked warily._

"_The one who helped you pick up your stuff. The boy who you kept staring at."_

_Ginny couldn't help but flinch at the accusing tone of his voice. She knew straight away who Tom was talking about. Draco Malfoy was the one who had helped her; he was the one who she had watched all through class and shared a strange connection with. _

"_He's just a boy, Tom," Ginny said in soothing tones, placing her hand against his cheek in an attempt to appease his anger. _

_Tom's eyes darkened with a dangerous glint and his lips curled into a cruel sneer. He didn't look particularly handsome right now, and Ginny began to feel very alarmed._

"_Just a boy, Ginny?" Tom asked with the same ugly expression. "I saw the way you looked at him; I felt the way you feel about him." Tom wrenched her hand away from his cheek, holding her wrist in a hard grasp. "Don't lie to me and tell me that he means nothing to you, because I am just as much a part of you as your own soul is. I will always know, Ginny, so I am asking you now: who is that boy?" _

"_I told you," Ginny responded, her eyes widening with fear, "he's just a boy I barely know." _

_Why was Tom getting so angry with her? She had done nothing with Draco Malfoy; it was ridiculous to even contemplate being with him. And how could Tom have possibly known that she had been watching the blond, anyway? _

_Upon voicing this question, Tom laughed coldly and released her hand, which Ginny was very grateful for. She rubbed her wrist where the circulation had been cut and watched as the dark-haired boy continued to laugh. He stared at her with his strange, glittering eyes, the sneer once back on his face. _

"_Haven't I told you, Ginny? I am a part of your soul and have been for nearly five years. Sometimes it is hard for me to stay connected to you, but today you were very willing to let me become a part of your life. For the first time, I was able to see what you see; I could feel what you were feeling. It was like living again." Tom leant towards her, placing his hand on her face, his eyes burning with that dangerous glow Ginny was becoming to fear very much. "How do you think I felt when I saw you staring at some silly boy? I could feel the way you were attracted to him; I could feel the way you wanted to be near him." Tom tore his hand away, his mouth trembling slightly. "I could feel the way he made you complete."_

"_Tom . . ." _

"_Don't, Ginny!" Tom spat venomously. "I don't even want to look at you right now, knowing that I gave you my heart and this is what you do with it! You just forget all about me and fawn after this stupid boy!"_

_Ginny bit her lip, her brows creasing together into a frown. He looked very vulnerable and distressed right now, and she felt a terrible guilt grow inside her. Everything Tom said was true. She did feel attracted to Draco Malfoy in a strange way, she did want to be near him, and she did know that being close to the blond made her feel an odd sense of wholeness. It was so different with Tom. She was afraid of him, but she could not stop her feelings for him. She felt uneasy, but she still yearned to be with him. There was no strange connection, only a weird feeling of love and hate._

"_I'm sorry, Tom. I don't understand it myself," Ginny said in the hopes that he would calm down. _

_Tom glared at her, all traces of vulnerability gone._ "_Well you'd best decide what you want, Ginny, because I don't play second best."_

"_What do you mean second best?"_

_He gripped her shoulders possessively. "I won't have you being with this boy, do you understand?" _

_Ginny looked up into his face, seeing the darkness in his eyes, and suddenly understood what this was about. He was jealous of Draco Malfoy. He felt threatened by the way she felt about Draco, and now he was trying to make sure that she would choose him. _

_She had always known that being with Tom would be dangerous; it seemed she had been right. His jealousy could be her downfall, but she knew there was no way she could say no to him. He lived in her soul; he was a part of her. There was no escape._

"_Do you understand, Ginny?" Tom repeated with a mad expression on his face, his fingers digging into her shoulders painfully. _

_Ginny swallowed, feeling the helpless tears coming to her eyes. _"_Yes, I understand, Tom," she said hollowly, knowing now she was just as much a prisoner to him now as he was to her soul._

_Tom smiled, all trace of ugliness gone. He pulled her into his arms, leaning his head against her face as he stroked her hair. Ginny felt suddenly very cold, even though she was being held securely in his embrace._

"_I knew that we were meant to be together," Tom whispered, burrowing his face into her neck._

_Ginny stared at the darkness surrounding her, feeling herself growing more ill by the second._

_What had she got herself into?_

**OOOO**

Draco materialised into the dark room, falling to the ground out of exhaustion. He gingerly lifted his shredded sleeve and then pulled his hand away, his mouth falling open in horror as he stared at the blood oozing onto the floor. Bile rose up in his mouth and he soon found himself vomiting onto the marble floor. He slumped forward, gasping for breath as he wiped away the vomit from his mouth. A light shone through the room, and Draco stared wildly at the door, only to let out a sigh of relief as his mother walked in. Her face paled as she saw him lying in his own blood.

"Draco, what happened?" Narcissa asked anxiously, coming to kneel down beside him, despite the blood and sick that gathered in sticky pools around his form.

"Mum, I—" Draco broke off, his head swimming.

He had lost a lot of blood and he looked back down at his arm, gasping at the disfigurement to the skin that had once been smooth and flawless. It couldn't be – not to him. This was not supposed to happen . . .

Narcissa took his arm in her hands and rolled up the torn sleeve further, a low hiss escaping her lips as she saw what was on his arm.

"Get away from him, Narcissa." Lucius Malfoy commanded, stalking into the room.

Narcissa stood up, her eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. Draco watched his parents glare at each other and tried to sit up, only to collapse back to the ground, clutching his arm in pain.

"How dare you do this to him, Lucius!" Narcissa spat. "To your own son!"

"The boy had to learn his lesson. One does not simply refuse to serve the Dark Lord; now he has no choice."

"You fool!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Do you not realise what this means? Our son is never going to be accepted in society, and it is all because you refused to accept his decision not to follow you in serving that twisted snake. Don't you see that your precious Dark Lord is tearing our family apart? You have gone mad, and it is all because of that ridiculous man you call master!"

Lucius suddenly grabbed Narcissa by the throat, a manic gleam darkening his eyes. "Don't insult my master, Narcissa," he hissed.

Narcissa's eyes widened. She scrabbled at the hands locked tight around her throat, scratching and trying to loosen the death grip, but it was to no avail. Lucius smiled: an awful, chilling smile.

"I've listened to your complaints long enough," he continued, eyeing the blonde with distaste. "I know where my loyalty lies, but I wonder if you know yours?"

"Stop it!" Draco shouted, latching onto his father's cloak. "Leave her alone!"

"You stay out of it, boy!" Lucius snarled, kicking Draco hard in the face.

Draco fell back into the wall, all the breath knocked out of him. His head was throbbing and black dots were swarming across his eyes. He watched dizzily as Lucius turned back to Narcissa, a frightening expression twisting his normally handsome face. Draco realised at that moment that this was no longer his father; this man was completely insane.

Lucius's lip curled slightly as he stared at his wife. "If you do not like my methods, Narcissa, perhaps you would like to join the countless others I have removed."

"You wouldn't dare," she retorted, but Draco could tell that she was just as afraid he was. There would be no telling what was going to happen, for neither of them had seen Lucius act so violent and deranged.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Lucius asked with a sly smile.

His hands tightened around the slender neck. Narcissa made a horrible choking noise, her face going red from the lack of air.

"Stop it!" Draco cried desperately.

Lucius ignored him, watching in twisted fascination as Narcissa clutched desperately at his hands, her eyes clouding as the life drained out of her body. There was no stopping him, and Draco could only watch helplessly as his own father choked his mother to death.

"Lucius, p-please," Narcissa gasped out.

Lucius remained unmoved, merely tightening his grip, as if he couldn't stop his hands from strangling her. Narcissa made one final gurgling noise before she fell into the blond, her body limp, her eyes hollow and bulging.

"NO!" Draco screamed, his own eyes blurring with tears. "How could you, Father? How could you kill her?"

Lucius let Narcissa's body drop to the floor, and Draco winced at the sickening crack of a dead weight colliding against marble. He didn't want to look at the body, terrified of what he might see. Lucius turned to face him, strangely calm. He knelt down by Draco and wiped some of the blood away from his son's face.

"Don't worry, Draco," Lucius said, his voice twistingly soothing, "I will not kill you."

Draco stared into his father's cold, grey eyes, his body shivering in fear. His father was completely insane. It struck a chill deep into his bones.

"Your mother was getting in the way," Lucius tried to explain. "She didn't like what I was doing, didn't understand how important it is that we serve the Dark Lord. I had no choice but to kill her. She would have betrayed me – _us_. I knew she had to go, Draco, and if you know what is good for you, you will do as I say before you lose your usefulness as well."

Draco swallowed in fear as he realised that his father was serious. Lucius would kill him if he ever gave him a reason to do so. Draco knew then that he had to escape. He had to get help; there was no way he could stay with this maniac.

His gaze flicked to his mother's body, giving him the resolve he needed. Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he concentrated on where he wanted to go. The world began to close around him, and he opened his eyes to see his father's furious expression before the young blond simply vanished.

There was only one person who could protect him now.

**OOOO**

Draco sat up with a rush, his heart beating rapidly. He hated reliving that night – the night his whole life had been turned upside down. Seeing his mother murdered by the man he had admired the most had broken something inside him. He could no longer accept anything his father had said over the years. Draco tried to make a life for himself with his own code of beliefs, but it was so much harder than he had expected. He had spent seventeen years listening to Lucius and believing that everything his father said was unquestionable truth. Now he had to somehow throw that away and start again. He couldn't do it alone, and even though Dumbledore was willing to give him a home at Hogwarts, the castle walls offered nothing but loneliness and despair to the blond.

Draco got off the couch and headed out of the common room. He needed to go for a walk. He was sick of being stuck here. Sick of being forced to live the same nightmare day after day. He wanted out, he wanted freedom. He just wanted his life back.

He was so tired of hiding in fear and wondering when someone was going to find out about his secret. He was sick of Pansy trying to pretend that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't an idiot; he knew that his life was ruined. She didn't understand anyway. How could she possibly understand the fear and disgust he felt, knowing that his father had killed his mother and was even now trying to hunt him down? How could she possibly understand the betrayal he felt knowing that someone who he had loved, who he had admired, had destroyed his future? She couldn't, and all her comforting words and optimism was meaningless to him because there was nothing there. He didn't need her pity; he needed someone who could understand and accept him without reservation.

Draco walked into the entrance hall, passing the students talking and laughing. They had it so easy. They didn't have to face what he faced.

Pain flared in his arm and he suddenly felt like screaming in frustration. He was just so sick of it all. The pain deepened and he clutched his arm, screwing his face up against the searing agony. It was getting worse, and Draco suddenly remembered that Snape had told him to come see him if the pain increased.

He glanced about the crowded corridor, wondering what he could possibly do so that no one would notice. Holding his arm, Draco walked towards the dungeon stairs. He could feel the sharp pains twisting through his arm and suddenly felt very lightheaded. His skin started burning, and it almost seemed like he was coming apart from his body as he urged one foot to follow the other, knowing he needed to get down the stairs.

It was too much. He managed to make it down the stairs, coming to a deserted corridor, but then a particularly violent pain surged through his arm, almost blinding him from the intensity. Draco could hear someone screaming – too disorientated to realise the sound was coming from his own mouth – and then the darkness closed in on him and he fell head first into the ground.

**OOOO**

Ginny walked down the corridor, her fists clenched as she fretted over the predicament she now found herself in. How could she let Tom control her like that? How was she ever going to break away from him? She felt so helpless and weak knowing that there was nothing she could do. He was a part of her.

She sighed and leant against the wall. If only there was something she could do, but she didn't even know how to shut him off from seeing and feeling what she did. Her body had become a prison, and Tom was using it to control her.

A loud, desperate scream tore through the air, making Ginny look up in fright. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw Draco Malfoy falling head first to the ground. She raced forward, collapsing to her knees as she came before his still body. He was lying face down on the ground, and she rolled him over, noting his closed eyes and blank expression. She felt his neck and let out a sigh of relief as his pulse thrummed against her fingers. He must have passed out.

Ginny glanced about the empty corridor and then looked back at Draco. It occurred to her that she was alone with the boy who had been troubling her thoughts for a few days now. She was curious about him and, without even realising what she was doing, Ginny found herself taking his arm in her hands and rolling up the sleeve. She was expecting to see a black skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth – the Dark Mark that was imprinted on all Death Eaters – but nothing prepared her for what she did see. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she ran her fingers over the mutilated skin, feeling the angry gashes that had ripped apart the flesh and even now looked raw and painful, even though they had been closed with magic. As she moved his sleeve up higher, she could see what looked like teeth marks punctured into his skin. Something awfully large had bitten him; Ginny could almost feel the rage oozing from the barely healed wound.

"This is no Dark Mark," she breathed.

"What did you do to him?" a female screeched.

Ginny quickly dropped his arm and stood up to see Pansy Parkinson walking towards her, hard features twisted in fury.

"I never did anything," Ginny defended. "He just collapsed."

Pansy pushed her roughly out of the way and knelt down by Draco. The fury in her eyes dimmed to concern.

"Was he doing anything when he collapsed?" Pansy asked.

Ginny frowned and tried to remember. She had been too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything; all she had seen was Draco falling to the ground, though he had been holding his arm. Ginny wondered if his collapse had anything to do with the weird bites and scratches.

"It looked like he was clutching his arm," Ginny said. "Maybe that had something to do with it?"

Pansy's eyes flashed with horror and she turned back to Draco, her bottom lip quivering. It was obvious she was genuinely worried about the blond, and Ginny felt her own apprehension increase. If something happened to him, perhaps it would be her fault for not getting help sooner.

"We have to get him somewhere safe," Pansy said shortly, her anger towards Ginny forgotten in the seriousness of the situation. "How good are you at levitation charms?"

"Not very good," Ginny admitted.

"Help me carry him then."

Ginny nodded and took Draco's feet, while Pansy grabbed his shoulders. They heaved him off the ground, both struggling to carry his tall frame.

"Where are we taking him?" Ginny asked, getting a better grip on Draco's feet.

"Just follow me," Pansy said dismissively.

Ginny inwardly sighed and followed Pansy, yet the dark-haired witch did not head towards the Hospital Wing like expected; instead, she took Ginny deeper into the dungeons, heading down a corridor that led to nothing.

"Um, Pansy, there is nothing down this corridor," Ginny said in a confused voice.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I know what I am doing, Weasley. Now shut it."

Ginny scowled but continued to carry Draco. She wondered what had made the bites and scratches on his arm. They had been so gruesome looking, so angry.

"Here we are," Pansy said in a relieved voice.

Ginny looked around the empty corridor and stared at Pansy confused. There were no doors, only a few ugly paintings.

"What—" Ginny began, but fell silent as Pansy touched her palm to one of the slabs of stone and caused the wall to open, revealing a small room with a bed.

"Don't just stand there gawking," Pansy scolded. "Help me bring him in!"

Ginny took a firmer grip on Draco and helped carry him through the opening. They placed him on the bed as gently as possible, then stepped back to look at each other. Ginny knew that she had somehow stumbled into something she was not supposed to know about, but at least she knew one thing: Draco had never been a Death Eater, though he had still betrayed Voldemort somehow . . .

"Let me get one thing straight," Pansy said harshly, causing Ginny to stare at the tall girl a little apprehensively. "As circumstances have made it impossible for me to keep this from you, I have to ensure that I can trust you."

"You can trust me, Pansy," Ginny said quickly. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Pansy stared at her through narrowed eyes. She seemed to decide that Ginny was telling the truth, however, for she nodded her head. "Good. Then you can watch him. If he wakes, tell him I've gone to get Snape."

Ginny nodded and watched Pansy leave the room, sliding the wall back into place behind her. Ginny looked back at Draco's unconscious form and sighed. What was she getting herself into now? Putting herself closer to Draco was dangerous. It wasn't just because he was associated with Voldemort, but Tom did not like Draco. If he knew she was with Draco, she didn't know how he would react.

Ginny sat down on the bed and stared at the door. The sooner Pansy came back with Snape, the better.

**OOOO **

Draco groaned and placed a hand to his swimming head, wincing when he felt the throbbing bruise. His arm was still burning, and he inhaled sharply, still not able to deal with the different combinations of agony assailing his body. He felt like he had fallen down a flight of stairs, then punctured his arm on a bed of spikes drenched in flames. It made him want to cry, but then he saw Ginevra Weasley sitting on the edge of the bed, staring anxiously at the door.

"You," Draco muttered.

He was slightly annoyed that she was here to see him like this. He was so weak right now, yet here she was – the girl who had pushed him to keep fighting for his life, though he doubted she realised it.

Ginevra jumped at his voice and shifted on the bed to look at him, her brown eyes widening.

"You're awake," she said quickly, scratching at her ear.

Draco realised it must be a nervous tic and was surprised that he should have such an effect on her, as he had always thought it would be the other way round. He pushed himself into a better sitting position and stared at her, seeing the way she gazed at him like some animal caught in the wand light. Something was bothering her, and he realised with a sinking feeling that there was only one thing that could make her look at him like that.

"You know, don't you?" he said quietly, lowering his eyes in shame. "About my arm."

He was waiting for her to laugh at him and tell him how ironic it was that he should be the one to become such a monster; he was not expecting to feel a soft touch on his hand. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, seeing the empathy he had come to rely on so much in the chestnut depths.

"I've seen the marks," she admitted softly, "but I wasn't certain. Is it true, then?"

Draco could not believe what he was hearing – what he was seeing. There was no fear in her voice, only that soft assurance that she would listen. He knew in that moment that he could keep nothing back from her and nodded his head, trying to stop the tears that were coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe that she was not running in terror after finding out what he was. It had taken him hours to persuade Pansy he was harmless, but Ginny, someone who knew nothing about him, had accepted him so easily. It felt so good to know that someone was not afraid of him.

"It's true," he affirmed. "Once the full moon comes, I will have completed the transformation and then I will be a proper werewolf. My whole identity will be erased just like that."

"I don't think you'll lose your identity," she said without a pause. "You'll still be you – you'll just like to grow fangs and fur once a month."

It was a terrible joke, but it made a foreign warmth settle in the pit of his stomach all the same. He opened his mouth to reply, but then the door opened and Pansy and Snape entered the room, followed by Dumbledore. Ginny pulled her hand away from his and stood up off the bed, going to stand by the wall. He stared at her face, feeling the connection between them stronger than ever, but then Snape blocked her from his vision as the older man walked over to Draco and handed him a goblet of smoking potion.

"Drink," Snape said gently. "It will force you to sleep and soothe the pain."

Draco swallowed the potion without a further word. He glanced around the room, staring at the people crowding around him. Dumbledore and Pansy were both watching him anxiously, while Snape wore no expression at all. He tried to see Ginevra's face, but he could only catch a glimpse of her flaming red hair before he felt the potion kick in and his eyes were inexorably forced shut.

Dumbledore stared at Ginny. "You understand, of course, that this must be kept completely secret. No one can find out that Draco Malfoy is a werewolf."

Ginny nodded her head, understanding full-well the seriousness of the situation. Though she did not know how Draco had become a werewolf, she knew that she would never tell anyone his secret. When she had looked into his eyes, it was like seeing everything in his soul. She knew that he hated what was happening to him – that he would give anything to have his life back. If she could help him in this small way, then she would. It was all she could do for him.

"Very well," Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape and I will make sure Mr Malfoy stays safe. You may leave us."

Ginny and Pansy nodded and left the room. The redhead let out a deep breath and looked at Pansy, seeing the girl's worry and fear for her friend. Ginny wanted to comfort her, as she knew that Pansy was afraid.

"He'll be okay, Pansy," Ginny said.

Pansy stared at Ginny, tears sparkling on her lashes. Never had Ginny seen Pansy so emotional, so vulnerable. The black-haired girl had always been so heartless, lording over the rest of the girls in the school with what appeared to be indecent relish, but now Ginny saw the Slytherin for what she was: a friend frightened for someone whom she cared very much about.

"What if I lose him, Weasley?" Pansy cried, almost at breaking point. "He's been distancing himself from me ever since he found out that he was going to become a werewolf, and I'm scared. I know he hates it because I'm afraid of him, but how can I help it? He's a werewolf, and I don't know what he will be like when he fully transforms."

Ginny sighed, realising that Pansy had no idea. She thought that once Draco became a werewolf that he would be a mindless monster. Ginny knew better. She was friends with Lupin, who was also a werewolf, and she knew that no matter how much Lupin hated what he was, he was still himself at heart. Ginny had to try and help Pansy see that.

"He won't be any different, Pansy. It's only once a month that he will actually become a werewolf. He'll still be the friend that you know, so don't worry. Nothing is going to change."

"I don't know if I can do it, Weasley. I've tried to be strong for him, I've tried to pretend I'm not afraid of him, but it's all too much. There are so many things I don't know about him, and he won't let me see them anymore because he doesn't trust me. I can see it in his face. He's closed to me now, and I'm afraid of what will happen to him. He's shutting himself away from everyone, but he can't do this alone."

"Then we have to help him see that you and I are both here for him," Ginny said firmly.

Pansy looked at her in surprise, and Ginny gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm a part of this now, and I'm sure if we work together, we can help Draco get back on his feet."

"You would do that for him?" Pansy said disbelievingly. "Why?"

"Because I know what it is like to struggle alone. If I can help him, then I will. At least one of us will be happy that way," Ginny added, more to herself.

She thought of Tom and how she was trapped with him. At least by helping Draco she would be doing something worthwhile. She had already accepted that she was beyond saving, but Draco was not. Now it was time to use her past to help someone else instead of wallowing in self-pity. Tom could hurt her as much as he liked, but she would not leave Draco to fight alone. Not if she could help it, anyway.


	6. First Steps

**First Steps**

Draco stared about the clearing, trying to see into the darkness, but it was to no avail. His heart seemed to be overwhelming his body, each thud echoing inside him with a fierce force. He could smell the sweat dripping down his face, taste the fear choking his lungs, and feel the icy coldness of the night. The stars surrendered to the clouds, leaving him in a consuming blanket of darkness. His breathing quickened as he stood alone, watching, waiting . . .

A sound rustled in the bushes. Draco turned quickly, his whole chest pulsing with the rapid beating of his heart. Though he could not see what lay in the shrubbery, he could feel another's presence. Something or someone was in there watching him.

"Father?" Draco called in choked voice. He inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded, but he could not control his fear. "Father, is that you?"

No one answered.

Heart beating even faster, Draco turned to look about the clearing, wishing that he had his wand for protection. His father had told him to wait, so here he waited. A small part of him wondered if his father would even come back, but he still had some hope that he had not been abandoned.

Something growled from the bushes, and Draco turned quickly, his eyes widening as he saw the trees moving with a sudden ferocity. Glowing eyes peered at him from within the thick blackness, followed by the outline of a large creature. The clouds parted, revealing the moon. His mouth opened to form a silent scream as the light illuminated the hideous creature. Yellow eyes glared at him, burning with blood lust. The creature let out a snarl, showing a hint of razor sharp teeth, but that was nothing to the long claws extending from its surprisingly human looking hands. It was a werewolf, and Draco knew in that moment that he had been betrayed. Lucius had led him into a trap, and now he would suffer the consequences for so naively trusting his father.

The werewolf growled again, and it was with horror that Draco realised his legs were refusing to move. He was paralysed with fear, unable to do more than watch the werewolf pace around him, just waiting for the inevitable when it would attack. He knew there was no point in trying to reason with the creature; a werewolf had no sense of self once he or she transformed.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to find that sense of calm inside his body so he could call upon his magic. It was the only way to Disapparate without a wand, and he knew he needed to get out of there now. Finally seizing upon the core of his magical abilities, he tried to Disapparate only to find that the clearing had been warded. He was trapped.

His eyes snapped open just in time to see the werewolf preparing to lunge. Suddenly alert, Draco forced his legs into action and ran along the path and into the dense forest. He could hear the werewolf chasing him and glanced back to see it swiftly gaining on his position, running at an unimaginable speed. Sucking in a ragged breath, he pushed himself to move faster, even though his limbs were protesting. His heart felt like it was about to explode from the fear coursing through his body, and his legs were turning to jelly. It was like being trapped in some terrible nightmare, but he knew this was no dream.

Again, he glanced back and saw the werewolf speed up, yellow eyes glowing with the excitement of the chase.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed.

He tried to increase his speed, but it was too late. He could almost feel the werewolf's hot breath against his neck, and then it was lunging at him, locking its massive jaws around his arm. Draco screamed as pain surged through his nerves, making him stagger backwards, dizzy with shock. He tried to push the werewolf off him with his uninjured arm, but the beast only growled and dug its teeth in deeper, causing more blood to ooze out from the punctured flesh.

Desperate now, Draco kicked out at the werewolf as hard he could. It took him three goes before he finally succeeded in pushing the beast away and releasing the teeth that were so close to tearing off his arm. Blood dripped down the werewolf's muzzle as it righted itself, and it licked its lips as it focussed on the blond, getting ready to advance. Draco didn't waste another second and started running through the trees, knowing he didn't have a moment to spare. He had only made it a metre ahead, however, before the werewolf struck out at him again, sharp claws scraping along his chest to latch onto his already injured him.

The blond let out a strangled cry and stumbled to the ground, rolling over onto his back to confront the werewolf leering down at him. His own blood dripped onto his face from where it stained the creature's mouth, and Draco couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. He tried to wriggle away, but the werewolf placed a giant paw on his chest, holding him in place. Hot breath fanned Draco's cheek as that monstrous face came closer, opening its jaws wide to bare large canines, and overwhelming him with stench of blood and death. He swallowed and met those strange glowing eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

_This is it_, he thought. _I'm going to die._

The werewolf growled softly and it seemed it would attack, but then, impossibly, it stepped back and released him. Draco watched in surprise as the beast turned and ran off further into the trees, leaving him alone in the forest. For a moment he just lay there, too dazed and frightened to move. The wounds on his arm and chest were still throbbing painfully, pumping out rivulets of blood with every breath he took, but he barely noticed. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the werewolf had just left him.

It suddenly occurred to Draco that he was safe, _really_ safe, but with that came another realisation. He let out a small sob and collapsed back against the ground, crushed by the enormity of what had just happened. Even if the werewolf had spared his life, it had still managed to mark him as one of its kind. Now he was going to become one of them, whether he liked it or not. There would be no going back after this. His life was changed forever.

Almost without hope, Draco closed his eyes and searched inside himself for that inner peace, that small spark of magic. He felt the wards break, not even realising it was his own desperation that released the spells, and then the world began to close around him, reacting to his need. Like a child, his only thought was to get back to his mother. She would chase away his nightmares just as she had always done when he was a boy. She would make it all better.

"_Mother."_

It was a whisper in his heart, but it was also a whisper that would never be answered. He knew when he entered his home that it would not be his mother who he would see—just a corpse rotting on the floor, murder imprinted on her once beautiful features.

"Don't worry, boy," his father's voice said in his mind. "You'll be joining her soon enough."

"No!" Draco cried, but his protest was drowned out by his father's laughter—a sound that echoed over and over again until it seemed like he too would be swallowed up in that madness induced amusement.

Draco could still hear his father laughing when he suddenly awoke with a jolt. He sat up on the bed, gasping for air. Dimly, he realised that he was crying and he reached up to wipe away his tears, only to feel more roll down his cheeks. In that moment, he knew he could hold himself together no longer. When he thought of all the things that had happened, all the pain he had suffered, he could not ignore the emotions that demanded release.

He was angry about everything, but more than that he was sad. His mother had been murdered before his eyes, and though he had tried to block the images, he knew they would never leave him. Even now he could see his mother's eyes, once so strong, fill with fear and desperation as Lucius strangled her. He could see the way her hair draped around her like a veil of silk, masking her features from his view as she fell to the ground, drained of all life.

Draco could feel his body shaking with tears, or was it rage? He wasn't so sure anymore. Everything was so torn inside him, so divided. Suddenly, he let out a scream of frustration and threw the empty goblet that had been sitting beside him at the wall. He glared at his hands, breathing heavily as the cup clanged loudly against the stone and then fell to the ground. It just wasn't fair. How could his life have changed so drastically? How could things have come to be this way?

His eyes narrowed. It was all Lucius' fault. It was his father who had tried to force him to join the Death Eaters. Sure, Draco had once thought it would be an honour to follow in his father's footsteps and serve Voldemort, but when it all boiled down to it he quickly discovered he couldn't walk that path. He wasn't as cruel as his father, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. He had got mean to people at school, but a few childish insults and curses were not the same as killing a man. Draco just wasn't heartless enough, and he knew it was his mother's influence that had made him that way.

Narcissa had been a strong and often cold woman, and Draco had always felt special that she had only ever seemed to show her warm side to him. Of course, it hadn't always been that way; his parents had loved each other once, but the more diligently Lucius had served Voldemort, the more distant Narcissa had become, until the blonde had finally turned all her love and affection upon her son. Through her example, Draco had learnt how to care for others and to have a conscience, but it was also that which had got her, and nearly him, killed.

Draco felt a pool of bitterness well inside him. It made him want to scream knowing that his family had been torn apart because of his father's lust for power; that he had been made a monster and his mother murdered simply because they had dared to defy a man who should have been their protector. Lucius had betrayed them all, but mostly he had betrayed himself.

"What happened to you, father?" Draco mumbled, clenching his hands into fists. "When did you become so lost to reason that you would hurt your own family?"

Draco had known as soon as he had looked into those icy grey eyes and seen the splintered mind beneath that the man he called father was no more. In a way he had lost two parents that night.

The door opened and Draco looked up, his eyes red from crying. Pansy stood at the entrance, watching him in concern. She shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked softly, closing the distance between them.

Draco quickly wiped the tears from his face, irritated and embarrassed that Pansy should see him so broken.

"Just the nightmares again," he muttered, looking away.

He had told her what had happened the night he had been scratched and bitten by the werewolf, but back then he had been able to keep his emotions out of it. Now he wasn't so sure what he felt, but he knew he did not want Pansy to see him like this, or anyone for that matter.

She sat down next to him. "Was it about your mum?"

He nodded.

Pansy frowned. Draco could see she was wondering what to say to comfort him and he suddenly realised that he didn't need to hear it. The fact that she wanted to help him was enough. She had been a good friend to him, and though he knew that she was afraid of what the future would bring, pushing her away was not going to solve anything. He was forcing himself to become more alone, and that was what he had feared the most. He yearned for understanding, but in a way he already had that with Ginevra. It was unfair to expect Pansy to be the same.

"Don't worry about it, Pansy," Draco said in a much lighter tone. "I'm just feeling a little shaken, I guess. The nightmares will pass."

Pansy nodded, still not really sure what to say. Draco stood up from the bed and picked up his bag.

"I guess we should go then," he said, forcing a smile. "You're always telling me it's not good to dwell on the past."

"Draco . . ."

He stared at Pansy, seeing the worry in her eyes. He knew that she realised he was just saying these things to make her not feel so awkward, and he could also see that she hated it. It seemed he could do nothing right with her now.

"You don't need to pretend like it is nothing when you're with me, Draco," Pansy begged, also getting to her feet. "I know I don't really understand what is happening to you, but Weasley and I both agreed we would be here to help you."

"Weasley?"

A small, warm feeling settled in his stomach at the thought of Ginevra Weasley. He would never forget those words she had said to him. Knowing that she thought he would always be himself, even after he transformed into a werewolf, was something he truly appreciated.

"Yeah," Pansy continued. "She knows that you're a werewolf and I think she wants to help you." A wry smile curved her lips. "You know, I always thought that Gryffindors were irritating, but she isn't so bad."

"You're right," Draco said more to himself, thinking of the girl with the red hair and warm chestnut eyes. "She's not like the other Gryffindors at all."

**OOOO **

Ginny sat on the bench, smiling to herself as she drew circles in the dirt with her foot. She had not dreamed about Tom last night, so for now she was safe to continue her newfound alliance. In a way she was glad that she had stumbled onto Draco and Pansy's secret. It gave her the chance to find out what that connection really was between her and the blond. She found she wanted to learn more about him now, no longer feeling so afraid. Yesterday had taught her quite a bit about the taciturn boy, but more than anything she had realised that Draco, no matter his faults or his less than spotless past, was no more dangerous to her than her own family.

"Weasley!" Pansy called.

Ginny looked up and saw the dark-haired Slytherin walking towards her, Draco trailing behind and looking a little worse for wear after yesterday's mishap. Ginny smiled and waved at them both, genuinely pleased to see them.

"How is your arm?" she asked once Draco got within speaking range, while Pansy took a seat next to her on the bench.

Draco's brow creased slightly, as if he were surprised by her question. "It's fine, thanks to Snape's potion."

Ginny nodded and made room for him on the bench, gesturing for him to take a seat. He looked at the space between her and Pansy with a frown, but he obliged her and sat down between them anyway. Ginny could almost feel his discomfort at being squashed between two girls and had to try hard not to laugh. Awkward was not something she would normally associate with Draco Malfoy. He had always seemed so confident before, but then she guessed he hadn't really had to face what he did now back then either.

She wondered if it would be better to try and lighten the mood. Perhaps that could be her way of helping him for now. There was no point in stating what he already knew, so it was better to keep his mind on more cheerful matters. That was what Hermione had always tried to do for her after the incident with Tom, and Ginny hoped that it would work on Draco too.

"We have potions next," Ginny remarked, staring at the lake.

"You're in our potions class too?" Draco asked, turning to look at her.

Ginny nodded her head, smiling at him as she met his gaze. She was glad he was quick to respond. It would have been harder if he didn't want to talk, but he seemed to be genuinely interested in her—just as much as she was in him.

"Snape offered to move me up along with Professor Delacroux," she explained, tucking the loose strands of red behind her ears. "I was a little surprised to be honest, but it is nice to be with my friends."

"Right," Draco said, looking a little put off. "Potter, Granger and your brother."

Ginny realised she had said the wrong thing and inwardly cursed herself. Of course she should have known that just because Draco accepted her did not mean that he would accept her friends. Harry and Draco were rivals, and he had never liked Ron. She thought he was probably indifferent to Hermione, though there was some animosity between them because of the whole 'mudblood' thing. It was easier for him to accept her because she and Draco had never really had much to do with each other, being in separate years; however, Ginny thought she was more than likely going to ruin what chances she had in becoming his friend by saying something stupid.

"They're not so bad," Ginny said slowly, trying to ease the tension. "You just need to give them a chance."

Draco's expression told her that he was highly dubious about that, but he did not say anything. Pansy laughed and leaned over Draco to talk to Ginny more easily, her dark eyes glittering with amusement.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Weasley. You'll never get Draco to admit there is anything good about Potter, Granger or your brother."

Ginny realised Pansy was probably right and held her hands up in surrender as she leant against the bench. "Well, it doesn't really bother me as long as you don't talk bad about them to me, okay?"

Draco gave Pansy a slight frown and then turned back to Ginny. "You don't need to worry, Ginevra. I'm not going to badmouth your friends."

Ginny shook her head, trying to hide her smile. Draco really was too serious for his own good. She hadn't expected that, for he had always been so snarky and loud before, but she guessed that people changed. By the looks of things, he had definitely faced a lot to make him want to change.

"You know, you don't need to call me Ginevra," she said with a laugh, deciding to change the subject. "Just call me Ginny—everyone else does."

Draco stared at her through his piercing grey eyes, and a slight crease formed on his brow. "You prefer to be called Ginny?"

She shrugged. It was only in very formal situations or when she was in trouble that she got called Ginevra. Having Draco call her Ginevra made it feel as if they were not friends, and Ginny had quickly come to realise that she wanted to be friends with him.

"I guess what I am trying to say, _Draco,_ is that I want us to be friends," Ginny continued, stressing his name. "I can't do that when you're calling me Ginevra. That goes for you too, _Pansy._"

Pansy chuckled at Draco's stupefied expression and glanced at Ginny. "You know, _Ginny,_ I have a feeling that Draco and I are making a big mistake in befriending you."

Ginny faced her with a sly grin. "Oh, so you admit you are my friend?"

Pansy smiled slightly, and Ginny could see the appreciation in the older girl's eyes. It was nice to know that she had been able to help Pansy somewhat, but now she had to find a way to get Draco out of his doldrums. This would be much harder, especially since Ginny knew that she did not know half of the things that troubled the blond. For now, she would just try getting him more comfortable around her until he trusted her enough to confide in her. She was not going to force him to speak.

"So how about it?" Ginny prodded, glancing back at Draco with a warm smile.

Draco met her gaze and then let out an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I could do that, _Ginny_."

The three of them stared at each other for a moment and then laughed at the total ridiculousness of the situation. It was Draco's quiet but undeniably genuine chuckle that got Ginny smiling the most, though.

She stared out towards the lake, still smiling to herself as she sat with her two new friends. Perhaps this was not going to be so hard after all.


	7. Helpless

**Helpless**

Draco sat down at his usual table for Potions. His gaze automatically settled on Ginny as she took her seat with her friends at the desk in front of his. She smiled at him and her eyes lit up with that certain glow that always made him feel better. It amazed him how only a few days ago he had been staring at her, wishing that she would smile at him in just that same way. It was surprising how drastically things could change, but he was glad that they had. Ginny was special, and though he was not sure what it was that attracted him to her, there was definitely something. Whether it was the warm understanding he saw in her eyes or the friendly smile on her lips, she had a way of making him feel like he wasn't a monster. She made him feel like he really was just Draco Malfoy.

Draco smiled as he remembered the way he, Pansy and Ginny had laughed after their silly joke in emphasising each other's names. It had felt good to laugh like that. In that moment he had forgotten that he was going to become a werewolf; he had forgotten that his mother had been murdered and that Lucius was hunting him. In that moment, he had felt just as happy as every other laughing student in the school.

"What do you think Snape is going to set us this time?" Pansy asked, a sly smile curling her lips.

Draco thought it was good to see Pansy smiling again. She had been so worried of late, and he knew it was unfair to drag Pansy down with him. He had thought that by pushing her away he was doing her a favour and that she would forget about him and move on with her life, but he had underestimated her stubbornness. Pansy was a true friend, and though Slytherins were supposed to be ambitious and only think of themselves, Pansy had shown him her loyalty and her bravery, much like the Gryffindors they had all detested so much.

"Draco?" Pansy said, and her smile faltered at his distant expression.

Draco realised that he had forgotten to answer her question. He shrugged. "Who knows? But I'm guessing it will be something difficult. You know how he loves to test us."

Pansy nodded and turned to face the front of the classroom. Draco followed her gaze and stared at Professor Snape, who was preparing his lesson on the chalkboard. The greasy haired Potions Master turned his black eyes on the class and a small smile curled his lips. Draco inwardly sighed, realising that this was going to be a tough class. There was only one reason Snape smiled like that.

"Today you will be preparing the Wolfsbane potion," Professor Snape said in his soft voice.

His eyes met Draco's for a brief moment and he gave a small nod. Draco nodded back to show he understood. They were having this lesson because of him, for Draco already knew that Snape could not always be there to make the potion. He was grateful that Snape was doing this for him, because now he would never have to be afraid of hurting anyone.

"If you have done the reading then you will know that the Wolfsbane potion allows a werewolf to become harmless and sleep throughout the full moon period," Snape continued, broadening his view so that he was addressing the class. "This potion is very difficult to concoct, so I expect you to at least try to follow the instructions carefully; the Wolfsbane potion will be useless unless made perfectly."

There was a lot of muttering from the students, but Draco didn't care. He was just glad that he was getting this chance to learn how to create the potion before it was too late. Hermione Granger seemed to have found a problem with Snape's choice, however, as Draco heard her mumble to Ginny: "But Wolfsbane potion isn't on the curriculum. We're supposed to be doing Weakening Solution."

Ginny shrugged and picked up her quill to write down the instructions. Draco could see Potter get a thoughtful expression on his face, then the raven-haired boy turned to the two girls beside him.

"I suppose Snape decided to change it to something more beneficial to us," Potter explained. "There has been an increase in werewolf attacks lately."

"Yeah, but it isn't like we're going to be attacked in the school," Ronald Weasley said with a snort. "I mean, how many werewolves do you know going to Hogwarts?"

Ginny sighed and looked at her three friends. "I can't concentrate with all of you jabbering about your suspicions. Harry is right in saying that this is a beneficial potion to know, so if you don't mind, I would like to try making this potion without being distracted!"

Draco smiled to himself as he watched Potter, Granger, and Weasley all look very sheepish and go back to their work. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled reassuringly. Draco realised that she had stopped their talking for him. They had been treading on dangerous ground, and she had successfully diverted their attention without giving them more cause to be suspicious. She was a lot cleverer than he had given her credit. He found that reassuring. If she had been like any of the other brainless Gryffindors, he would have been worried. He had seen how useless they were at keeping secrets, but it seemed that Ginny had a brain in her head and knew how to keep people in the dark. This would benefit all of them, for it was crucial that his condition remain a secret.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Pansy demanded, lifting both eyebrows in surprise.

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter. C'mon, let's get this potion made."

Pansy nodded and followed him to the front of the class where the others were collecting their ingredients. Once they had collected all of the necessary items, they headed back to their table. Draco noticed that Ginny was the only one still at her desk. He took the chance to talk to her.

"Thanks for before," He whispered, leaning down so no one would hear.

"Don't worry about it," she responded. "Apart from not wanting them to get any more investigator ideas in their heads, I really do want to know how to make the potion."

Draco laughed and took his seat behind her. Pansy sat down next to him and together they started to make the Wolfsbane potion. Draco realised that Snape had been right: it was a very difficult potion to make, but he was sure that he was doing everything correct. He had never been a genius, as most of his good grades came from hard work. His father used to pressure him to beat Hermione Granger, but Draco had since come to realise that it was highly unlikely he would ever achieve that. He did, however, pride himself in being a good potion maker. It seemed to come naturally to him, so he hoped that he would not disappoint Snape today, as this class had been set purely for him.

"Very well, bring your potions to me," Snape commanded once the allotted time was up.

Draco filled up a vial of the foul smelling liquid and brought it to the front. He could see Ginny and Granger with their vial, both beaming. Obviously, they knew that they had created the right potion. Potter and Weasley both looked apprehensive, as did many of the other class members; however, a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff boy, neither of whom Draco knew very well, seemed pleased with their result.

Snape looked down his nose at all the students, making a few nasty remarks to Longbottom, Potter and Weasley. He said nothing to Granger and Ginny, which Draco took to mean that they had passed, and he gave a small nod to Draco and Pansy. Draco inwardly sighed in relief, glad to know that he could create the potion that could potentially save his life. The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the classroom. Draco packed away his things and was heading for the door when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked around in surprise and saw Snape staring down at him.

"We need to talk," Snape said quietly.

A few students stared at Draco curiously, but they soon lost interest and continued to head out the door. Pansy gazed at him with a frown, but Snape shook his head.

"Not this time, Miss Parkinson. I need to talk to Draco alone."

Pansy gave one last look at Draco and then followed the rest of the students, leaving him alone with Snape in the dungeon. Draco stared at the older man with a slight frown creasing his brow. He was not sure what Snape wanted to say to him, but he knew better than to ask. It was best just to let Snape say his part and then ask questions later.

"It is good to see that your potion skills are still up to scratch," Snape observed. "It will come in handy for the future, I am sure."

Draco nodded, waiting for Snape to get over the formalities so they could get down to business.

"My store cupboards will always be open to you so you can make the potion if I am not here to mix it for you, but remember to use discretion. We do not want someone finding out what you are."

Again, Draco nodded and resisted the urge to fidget with his cuff. Somehow, he just knew that this was not what Snape wanted to say to him. He watched as Snape went back to the front desk and started shuffling around his papers. Feeling slightly annoyed, Draco folded his arms and waited for Snape to tell him what was so crucial that he had to miss his lunch.

"You probably have already suspected this, Draco," Snape began, still keeping his gaze fixed on his papers, "but it seems your father is trying to take you back from Dumbledore's protection."

Draco frowned, unsure whether he should say anything. He did know this, but it seemed that Snape had more to say on the matter.

"Your father sent this note, which I think you should read," Snape continued, picking up one of the pieces of parchment from his desk. "The headmaster wished me to not tell you this, but I thought you had a right to know."

Draco took the parchment from Snape's hands and scanned the familiar writing. The letter was from Lucius, alright. Draco's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl as he read:

_I congratulate you, Dumbledore, for showing the world your benevolence in taking in my son. However, since he is my son, I must insist that you return him to his home. Release him to me and we can forget this whole matter. If you refuse to cooperate, I should tell you that I will not rest until he ends up like the corpse that has so usefully delivered this letter._

_Believe me,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

A crease formed on Draco's brow. "Corpse?" he asked, glancing up at his head of house.

Snape shifted uncomfortably. Draco realised that this was a discussion the professor did not want to be having with him.

"Your mother, Draco," Snape said in an oddly pained voice. "He left your mother's body at the castle gates with this letter in her hands. He'd used his magic to preserve her, but—"

Snape trailed off, as if he couldn't bear to explain any more. Draco glared at the letter he now clasped tightly in his fingers, feeling the bitterness building inside him.

"Well, he certainly got his point across, didn't he?" Draco muttered.

Snape said nothing, but Draco noticed the sympathetic expression reflected in the normally cold black eyes. For some reason it bothered Draco. Snape had never acted like this towards him. Sure, the professor had spoiled him in class and treated him like the rich boy's that son he was, but Snape had never looked at him with such undisguised empathy and regret. Draco had always wondered if Snape had cared about his mother. Now, seeing the man looking so shaken, he realised that his suspicions were correct. It seemed that every day he learnt something new.

"What does the headmaster plan to do?" Draco asked suddenly.

He did not want to discuss his mother with Snape. Even if Snape did love Narcissa in some way, in Draco's eyes she was still his mother and his father's wife; he could not just ignore that. No matter how much he hated Lucius right now, it was Lucius, not Snape, who had raised him and loved his mother. Things had changed, of course, but Draco could not change his feelings for his parents. He hated and loved Lucius, and that meant he would always feel something for his father in some way.

"Dumbledore is going to increase the wards around the castle, but he will not hand you back to your father, Draco. You need have no fear of that."

Draco nodded his head even as he frowned over everything he had learned. He had always suspected that Lucius would try to get him back, but hearing his suspicions made concrete added a new sort of fear inside him. Sure, Draco had made claims that he would get his revenge, but that was all they were: words vented in the heat of his rage. To know that his father was genuinely trying to get him—maybe even kill him—just made everything seem so much more crucial. Time was running out, and Draco was unsure of what the outcome would be.

"Professor," Draco began slowly, lifting his gaze to look at the older man. "Can I … could I see my mother?"

Snape nodded, perhaps sensing how important this was to Draco. "Of course. We were going to prepare her body for the funeral, but you may see her before we do that."

"Thank you," Draco said with rare sincerity, glad that he could finally find some closure with his mother's death.

He followed Snape out of the room to where Narcissa's body was being kept. Snape seemed to understand that Draco wanted to be on his own and shut the door behind him, leaving Draco alone. Draco stared at the open coffin where his mother's body lay. He walked over, seeing her familiar features—all fine angles and delicate edges—and felt a sudden tug at his heart. His eyes burned, and he could feel the tears gathering and slipping one by one down his face. Reaching out, Draco ran his fingers along her cheek, feeling the icy whisper of death clinging to her skin. There was no softness to her anymore; she felt stiff and cold. Dead. Her eyes had been shut to hide the fear that had been frozen in the cerulean depths, for which he could only be glad. Anything had to be better than the terrible memory of what he had seen reflected in her eyes moments before her life had been extinguished.

"Mother, I miss you so much," Draco whispered.

He clutched her lifeless hands in his and stared at the blank expression on her face. The dark clouds in his life had parted for a small moment with Ginny coming into his life, but it would take much longer to heal the wounds of his past. He wanted things to be different, but how could he ignore his situation? He wanted to laugh, to live life freely, but he couldn't. In a way he was just a helpless boy. Though he wanted nothing more than to be able to avenge his mother's death and get even with Lucius, deep down he knew that he would not be able to do it. He was afraid—so afraid it made him feel sick, yet there was nothing he could do.

Draco closed his eyes, bowing his head over his mother's deathly pale face. "Give me the strength I need to do this, Mother. Please."


	8. Requiem

**Requiem**

Draco closed the door behind him, wiping his eyes tiredly. He had never cried so much in his life, but then he had never had much to cry about before. It was amazing how much things had changed, but it confused him as well. Sometimes, he almost thought it was fate that these events should have happened. He understood that if his father had not betrayed him, he would never have seen the truth about the world he had once thought so black and white; if his mother had not been murdered, he would never have run to Dumbledore; and if neither of these things had happened, he would never have noticed Ginny and so he would have remained the spoilt son, too absorbed in his own affairs to even give a damn about anyone else. The problem was that even knowing this, Draco found it hard to accept this was how his life was going to be. He just felt so confused and helpless. It was beginning to be all too much.

"Mr Malfoy," a familiar voice called. "Mr Malfoy, can I have a word with you?"

Draco glanced down the hallway and saw an average built man with shabby brown robes walking towards him. The man's light brown hair was flecked with grey and his eyes were worn with tiredness. Draco felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. It was Professor Lupin, a man to whom Draco had never given much respect, especially once he had found out the professor was a werewolf. Now the tables had been turned and Draco just felt ashamed for all that he had done. He was in the same situation now, and he hated to think what Lupin would say to him.

"Yes?" Draco said in a subdued voice, keeping his eyes downcast to hide his shame.

Lupin stopped before him. Draco couldn't help but notice the threadbare quality of the ex-professor's shoes and felt his stomach twist again. It was partly his fault that man in front of him had been reduced to poverty. Draco had been very vocal to his father and Head of House to not allow Lupin to continue teaching. Both Lucius and Snape had ensured that Lupin had no choice but to quit, yet now it was Draco who was left with the guilt. So many regrets. So many thoughtless acts of selfishness.

"I think you and I need to talk," Lupin said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Dumbledore has told me about your condition, and I can understand that you must be feeling a lot of pressure at the moment."

Draco nodded his head, feeling very humbled that Lupin should help him even though he knew he had done nothing to deserve it. His feelings must have shown for Lupin placed a firm but reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing Draco to look up at the prematurely aged man.

"Don't feel like the world is out to get you, Draco. We all have regrets, but right now you are in need of some guidance. Your mother was murdered before your eyes, and your father is trying to capture you—maybe even kill you. On top of that you have to face becoming a werewolf." Lupin squeezed Draco's shoulder slightly, reassuring him where words alone could not. "I know you must be hurting right now, and I have to admire the strength you have shown so far. What you are facing is beyond what most of us could bear, yet you keep fighting. There is nothing to be ashamed of in that, and neither is feeling afraid. What you must understand is that we are trying to help you, Draco. I cannot give you back your mother or stop your father from hunting you, but I can help you understand what your life will be like as a werewolf." A faint smile curved the older man's mouth. "It might feel like the end of the world now, but it isn't so bad."

Draco did not say anything. Shamefully, he felt like bursting into tears and had to swallow against the burning in his throat. It was so difficult to grasp how these people could forgive him so easily. He knew that he would not have been able to do the same and felt so inadequate next to wizards like Lupin who actually had enough sympathy to forgive his past mistakes. Draco had never given Lupin any reason to like him, but here the man was actually offering to help him and even making the effort to try to comfort him. After struggling alone for so long, Draco didn't know how to respond, yet he appreciated the fact that Lupin didn't try to delude him into thinking that everything would be okay. There was no sugar coating, no pretending that bad things had not happened; Lupin had simply stated the facts and was now offering to help Draco in the only way he could.

"Come," Lupin said gently, understanding shining through his eyes. "I'll take you to the room Dumbledore has provided. We can talk there."

Draco simply nodded and allowed Lupin to guide him through the castle. He wanted to thank the older man but found he couldn't speak. It wasn't pride—more that he simply didn't know how to express what he was feeling. If it had been Ginny, he knew that he could thank her; he felt comfortable enough with her to accept her help, but Lupin was different. Draco knew that he did not deserve Lupin's help, but he was grateful nonetheless.

"This is the room," Lupin said, opening the door.

Draco walked through the doorway without a word, ready to learn whatever it was that he needed to become a werewolf. Now was the time to put his regrets and pain behind him and accept his new life. He knew it was what Ginny and Pansy would want him to do, and they were all that mattered to him now. He would not let his past drag him down.

**OOOO**

"What do you think he is doing?" Pansy asked with a frown, while fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Ginny hugged her knees to her chest and smiled at the older girl. She had come to realise that Pansy was very similar to Hermione. They both worried far too much, but it was nice to know that Pansy cared so greatly for Draco. He needed all the friends he could get.

"I'm sure he is fine, Pansy," Ginny responded. "Draco isn't going to run off anywhere."

"I know, but he has been so tense lately, and you must have heard the rumours."

"Rumours?" Ginny asked curiously.

Pansy ran her hands tiredly over her face and sat down next to Ginny. "I heard that Narcissa's body was found by the gates today. Draco must be suffering so much."

Ginny frowned. She recalled Theodore Nott saying something about Narcissa Malfoy, but she had not known what. The word 'body' made her feel suddenly cold. That could only mean that Narcissa was dead. Suddenly, she knew why Draco's eyes always held such an unexplainable sadness.

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

Pansy looked at Ginny as if she were unsure whether she should answer. Finally, she sighed and leaned back against the slightly damp grass.

"About three and a half weeks ago Draco was betrayed by his father. Lucius had wanted Draco to become a Death Eater, but Draco refused. Consequently, his father punished him by forcing him to become a werewolf so that Draco would have no choice but to serve the Dark Lord. Narcissa was furious with Lucius for what he had done to Draco ... except this time she pushed Lucius one step too far."

Ginny stared at Pansy, seeing the fury in the girl's dark eyes.

"Lucius strangled Narcissa to death right in front of Draco," Pansy continued in a tight, bitter voice. "He could do nothing to stop it, only watch as his mother died before his eyes."

"That's horrible."

Ginny could not even begin to imagine how that must make him feel. His own father had murdered his mother, and to make things worse he had been forced to watch. No wonder he had become so distant of late. He had so much going on in his life. It all made sense now, and she could only admire his strength and his humility in swallowing his pride and coming to Dumbledore for protection.

"I'm just worried how he will react to this," Pansy said with a sigh. "You've seen how closed up he gets. He doesn't like to show weakness, but he can't keep all these negative feelings to himself. I'm sad too that Narcissa is dead, but Draco doesn't let anyone share his pain. If he keeps this up, he's going to break."

Ginny nodded absently. She thought about Draco and how different he seemed from his past self. Earlier today he had seemed a little happier, but how long would that last? She realised all she could do was be there for him, to be his friend and to help him. She couldn't give him everything that he wanted, but she could give him her support.

"We just have to try, Pansy," Ginny said softly. "He's not lost to us yet; I refuse to give up on him."

Pansy smiled gratefully at Ginny. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Ginny. You seem to have given us all some hope. I can't thank you enough."

Ginny shook her head. "You did that yourself. Both of you are stronger than you think..."

_If only he would see that, though._

**OOOO**

Draco watched as the coffin containing his mother's body was lowered into the ground, joining those that had already been laid to rest in the Hogwarts' graveyard. The wind picked up, blowing his hair into his eyes. It was a cold, autumn day, fitting for an event so sombre. He stared up at the sky, seeing a veil of azure, so much like his mother's eyes, stretching above him. Grey clouds stretched forth from behind him, trying to smother the fierce blue. Another gust of wind blew, and he watched as tiny drops of rain started to fall.

Frowning, Draco turned his eyes back to the coffin where a pile of dirt was being magically controlled to cover the grave. There would be no words spoken; he had asked that specifically. He wanted to keep his memories of his mother to himself. He did not want people who did not understand to hear him speak his feelings for her.

Draco gazed about the students and teachers crowding around the grave. He knew that most of them did not care about her death. Many of them probably rejoiced to see him getting his just desserts, but Draco ignored all of that. Right now, he just wanted to find some peace in his mother's death. This would be the last time he could mourn for her. There were more important things happening in his life, and though it pained him to think it, he knew he had to move on. She was holding him back, and he knew his mother would have wanted him to keep fighting. She had always tried to make him stronger; now he had to show her how strong he could be. He would keep living, and he would make use of the life he had. Lupin had explained to him the full process of becoming a werewolf and what it would mean for him. The older man had been right in saying it was not so bad once you had someone to stand by you. Draco was glad that both Pansy and Ginny had sworn their loyalty to him. At least in that he knew, whatever happened, he would always have friends to keep him going.

He glanced towards the two girls standing beside him. Pansy was staring at the grave, her dark eyes filled with a quiet sadness. She had looked upon Narcissa as a mother, her own mother having died long ago. He knew that this was hard on her too and felt pushed to comfort her, if only to find some relief for himself as well. Silently, he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Pansy made a small sound and leaned into his chest, burrowing her face into his neck. Sighing softly, he wrapped his other arm around his childhood friend and held her close. The pain was still so raw, yet somehow it felt good to know that even though he was hurting, he and Pansy could still take comfort in each other.

His eyes drifted past Pansy to fall on Ginny. She didn't say anything—just stared at him with those eyes, so warm and sympathetic. He didn't expect her to really understand the pain he felt, but knowing that she cared was enough. It was more than he could have asked.

Dumbledore said the incantation to help Narcissa's spirit travel safely beyond the veil and then the ceremony was over. Draco watched as people headed off back to their daily business, not even sparing a thought for the loss of his mother. He shook his head, as if to banish his self-pitying thoughts, and pulled himself away from Pansy. Kneeling down by the tombstone, he pulled out his wand and then looked up at Dumbledore. For once, there was no merry twinkle in the headmaster's blue eyes; the old wizard merely nodded his head to Draco to complete the tombstone. Taking a deep breath, Draco stared at the blank slab of marble and raised his wand. Words instantly began to form:

_Here lies Narcissa Black Malfoy._

_May she always live on in our memories._

_1955-1997_

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Pansy standing behind him.

"It's nice," Pansy said softly.

He got back to his feet and stood by her side, gazing at the words that had been carved onto the tombstone. "She can always be with us this way."

"You're right," Pansy said with a small smile. "We will always have our memories of her."

Draco nodded and looked out at the rows upon rows of graves. A frown crept into his eyes. "You know, Pansy, I've been thinking ..."

"Yes?" Pansy asked, not looking at him.

"Maybe I've been lying to myself all this time."

"What do you mean?" she asked, focusing her dark eyes on him.

Draco shrugged, not really sure how to explain his thoughts. Many things had changed since he had seen his mother die, but little by little he had found himself accepting his situation. He had stopped pushing Pansy away; he had allowed Ginny to become his friend—even accepted that he was going to become a werewolf. Now, as he stood before his mother's grave, he understood that sometimes things happened that he could not control and there was no point in beating himself up over it. His life had taken some nasty turns, but now the true challenge was to see what he would do now. Twisted or not, this was his life and he had to live it. He had to overcome it. He certainly couldn't keep acting like the world was out to get him.

"It's just," he began slowly, "all this time I have tried to fight alone. I've denied everyone who has tried to help me, thinking that it would only make things worse." Draco sighed and met her eyes grimly. "I thought I was being strong by shouldering everything alone, but it seemed like no one would let me have my way. You constantly forced me to accept your help, Ginny somehow stumbled into my life, and even Lupin has helped me realise I am not a monster. I no longer feel like everything is my fault, but I don't deny that it still hurts." Draco smiled slightly, despite the sombreness of the day. "I guess what I'm trying to say, Pansy, is that even though my life sucks right now, I'm glad that I have you as my friend."

Pansy gave a watery laugh. "I didn't think you would ever say those words, especially not today."

He sighed and stared down at his hands. "I love my mother, Pansy, but I know that she would not want me to mourn her forever. She always told me that life gives us trials that might break us, but we must never give up. I'm not going to give up."

Pansy leaned against him and took his hand in hers. "I'm glad to hear it, Draco. We've been through a lot, but you had me worried for a moment that you were going to give up on me."

"For a while there I think I had," he admitted, "but not anymore. You're my best friend. Nothing can change that."

"You promise?"

He met her gaze steadily. "I promise."

Pansy smiled and stood with him in the rain, still holding his hand. Draco stared back at the tombstone, reading the words he had created with his own magic. The epitaph was simple, but the love behind the words was real. Narcissa Malfoy had been a remarkable woman. He would never forget her or what she had done for him.

_Thank you, Mother, for giving me the strength I needed._


	9. Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. **

**Warning: Things get a little hot and steamy in this chapter, but it won't be anything too graphic.**

Obstacles 

Ginny walked over to the courtyard, feeling the soft rain trailing down her cheeks. She wiped the wet hair away from her face and sat down under a tree, looking up at the grey sky with a sigh.

"Why am I so upset?" She asked herself, her hands clenching in her lap. She bowed her head, frowning at the cobbled stones. Why had seeing Draco and Pansy holding each other upset her so much? She should be happy for them in overcoming their differences, but she wasn't. She felt cold, listless, as if just seeing them happy had made her feel depressed. She probed her confused thoughts, trying to find some explanation why seeing them together had shaken her so much. It was obvious that they would want to find comfort in each other; Draco's mother had died after all, and this was her funeral, so why was she so selfishly making this about herself like some spoilt little brat feeling left out.

"Left out…." Ginny said with dawning realisation. That was it. She felt left out. Draco and Pansy had been friends for a long time and Ginny felt like an outsider because she did not understand their history, or anything about them really. She and Draco had a bond, but it was nothing to the deep friendship he and Pansy had. They had allowed her into their lives because they needed her help and had no choice, not because they wanted to. Now that they didn't need her help, she wondered what they would think about her? Would it be just like the Gryffindor Trio? Was she going to become an outsider to the Slytherin duo and only welcome when they had a use for her?

Ginny wiped her eyes, realising dimly that tears were falling. She was feeling lonely, and she had not realised until this moment. Her friends in Gryffindor were wonderful and she truly loved them, but Harry, Hermione and Ron rarely allowed her to actually hang out with them, not to mention they were constantly trying to investigate the mysteries of Hogwarts. Her friends in her own year were becoming more distant with her, and though she wanted to blame it on Tom, deep down she knew it was her own problem. She was selfish, and hardly thought of anyone but herself. It was the truth because she realised with a sinking heart that she had refused to help Draco until he had been forced on her. It was only until he had looked so helpless so that she could no longer ignore him that she realised she wanted to help him. But now….now he didn't need her help. She was afraid that this would be the end of their friendship, and their bond.

Ginny sighed and wondered what to do. Though just earlier that day she had been laughing with Pansy and Draco like she did with any other of her friends, and she had even promised Pansy she would stay by Draco and be his friend, now she wasn't so sure if she could do it. She couldn't handle being the outsider again, and no matter how much she wished things were otherwise, she couldn't stop the fear growing inside her that maybe they were just using her. Did Draco and Pansy actually like her as a friend? Neither of them had really admitted as much; it could almost be said that she had somehow deluded herself into thinking them as her friends when really they were just trying to stop her from telling everyone Draco was a werewolf. That was the only time they had taken an interest in her, even if Draco had been watching her strangely before. He probably just sensed Tom's presence in her and felt intrigued, just as much as she did with him being a werewolf, but whoever heard of a friendship being based on that?

Ginny rubbed her hands over her eyes and let out a small groan. Things were not going well in her life, but she was not stupid enough to bring this up on Narcissa's funeral. They would want to grieve together, and she thought she had done the right thing in leaving early, even if it was more to do with her own upset feelings.

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. She could see Pansy and Draco coming towards the courtyard and almost jumped out of her skin. She couldn't face them right now, so she quickly ran towards the Entrance Hall and pushed open the doors, shoving past people in her haste to escape from her so-called-friends. She raced up the stairs, puffing and panting as she finally got to the Gryffindor common room. She burst through the door, ignoring the astonished faces of the Gryffindors, and ran all the way to her dorm, collapsing on her bed, and even to the surprise of herself, bursting into tears. She wasn't sure why exactly she was crying so much, but somehow she realised that even though she had been friends with Pansy and Draco for only a few hours, those few times she had spent with them had been the most welcoming times of her life. When she was with them, she didn't feel contaminated; she didn't feel like she needed to be extra cheerful, or extra strong; she felt like she could just be Ginny, with all her faults and all her fears. Knowing then that they were just going to push her away made her feel more upset than she had ever before with any of the Gryffindors, or even her own family. She had thought she had found acceptance, but instead she had found people who used her for what help she could give; the little help she was able to share which should have been spent on herself. She had risked Tom's fury, even her life just to help them, and this was how she was repaid. Maybe she should have just stayed away from them? If she hadn't have gotten involved than she wouldn't be feeling so broken right now.

"Why?" Ginny muttered out loud, her frustration getting all most too much. "Why do things always have to be this way?"

She shivered slightly as she felt the familiar dark presence taking over her body. It couldn't be happening now, but Ginny realised with horror that her eyes were growing heavy, and soon she was fast asleep, drifting into the world of illusions where Tom was waiting.

_Ginny opened her eyes, once more finding herself lying on the familiar bed. She could see Tom watching her through his dark eyes, but he didn't appear to be angry, in fact, he seemed almost relaxed._

_"You look surprised, Ginny." Tom said smoothly, as he came to sit down next to her. Ginny stared at him, a slight frown coming to her brow. How did he make her fall asleep? It had never happened like this before._

_"How did I get here? It's not even night time yet."_

_Tom laughed at her obvious ignorance in how the dream world worked. "Ginny, you are the one who lets me come into your life. I'm merely a part of your soul. Sometimes I find openings in your dreams and visit you then, but most of the time I am simply stuck in here. You must have wanted to see me, because I could not have made you fall asleep; it just doesn't work that way."_

_Ginny frowned, still unsure if she could trust his words or not. The last time she had spoken to him he had made her feel like a prisoner trapped in her own body, but now he seemed just as he normally did: charming and sympathetic. _

_Tom turned her face towards him and gazed at her through his dark, alluring eyes; eyes that could have made her spill her whole heart out if he really wanted her to. "Something is bothering you."_

_Ginny shook her head, feeling the tears once more coming to her eyes. "I-it's nothing."_

_"Don't lie to me, Ginny." Tom said in a soft voice. "Though I know that you've been shutting me out from your life lately, I can't deny that I don't understand why. I was wrong to make you feel so upset last time, and I am sorry. I should never have tried to force you to not talk to that boy."_

_Ginny shook her head again and buried her face in his chest. "I'm such a fool Tom." She whispered through her tears. "You were right; I should never have gotten involved with him. I thought they were my friends but I was wrong…. I'm always wrong."_

_Tom smiled almost triumphantly and stroked her hair, his dark eyes glittering with that strange emotion Ginny could never place. "Don't worry, Ginny," he whispered soothingly. "I'm with you now."_

_Ginny let out a small sigh, just happy to feel loved again. Though Tom often frightened her, she did not doubt that he cared about her. As he wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, she could only close her eyes and just sit in his arms, feeling safe and welcome again._

_"Thank you for being there for me, Tom." Ginny whispered contentedly._

_Tom smiled with that same triumphant gleam, though Ginny could not see his expression, as he pulled her closer to him. "It's alright, Ginny. You know that I would never abandon you. That Malfoy boy and that girl are fools to treat you in such a way."_

_Ginny clutched him tighter, not sure if she really wanted to talk about Draco and Pansy, but she soon found herself looking up at him, the tears still clinging to her eyelashes._

_"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly. It was her fault really that they had pushed her away. If she hadn't been so selfish maybe things would have been different? Or maybe she should have taken the time to get to know them better…even tried to be more open with her sympathy for both of them at Narcissa's funeral._

_Tom smiled kindly down at her, gently wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "They are the fools, Ginny, because anyone who pushes you away is insane. You are everything that anyone could want, and anyone who doesn't agree is simply blind." Tom cupped her face in his hand, his eyes darkening. "Do not waste your time with them. You are worth so much more than being friends with people who do not appreciate you."_

_Ginny felt heart quickening as a warm sensation spread through her body. Maybe he was right? Maybe she should just leave Draco and Pansy to themselves; they obviously didn't need her, but Tom he needed her. He would always need her. But then what if she was wrong? What if she had simply jumped to conclusions?_

_"But what if I am wrong? What if they are still my friends?" Ginny asked confused._

_Tom shook his head. "Don't be confused, Ginny. You know deep down I am telling the truth and that these people care nothing for you. I am the only one who appreciates you. All those other people just use you, but I-" Tom brought his other hand up to hold her face in his hands. "I will never use you."_

_Ginny looked into his dark eyes and for once she believed him. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face as she stared at him, her eyes blurring with tears. He considered her for a moment, his hands still holding her face, before slowly lowering his face to hers, claiming her lips with his own in a sweet, comforting kiss. Ginny kissed him softly but then realised this was not enough. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she manoeuvred herself into his lap, kissing him more forcefully, almost desperately. Normally she would not have been so forward, but she was upset and he was the only one there for her now. She wanted to feel loved, to feel like she was wanted, and it seemed he was the only one who could do that for her._

_Tom responded just as forcefully, wrapping his arms around her as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair. She could feel the sharpness of his body pressing into her almost painfully but she did not care. She just wanted to be closer to him; she wanted him to make her feel like she was the only girl he could ever care about._

_They fell back against the bed, still locked on each other's lips as they kissed passionately. Ginny could feel her lips bruising but she didn't care. He was like fire and she couldn't get enough. His hands seared up her body, slipping into her robe to run along her skin. She practically shivered with delight and experimented with her own hands, as she ran her fingers along his body. Tom made a small sound, causing Ginny to look at him in surprise. They were both practically gasping for breath, but that didn't stop Ginny noticing how Tom's eyes had darkened considerably so that they looked almost black. She realised with triumph that she had done that, and quickly seized his lips again with her own. Tom's fingers fumbled with the clasp of her robe until Ginny felt a sudden coldness as her robe slipped away from her body. She gasped slightly, but Tom quickly hushed her fears, mumbling soothing words. He pulled of his own robe and Ginny could only stare in admiration at his body. He leant back down over her, causing Ginny to feel sudden warmth surging through her body at the proximity of their nearly naked bodies._

_"I love you, Ginny." Tom whispered huskily as he kissed her neck, reaching down to pull off her undergarments. Ginny ran her hands along his back, feeling the smooth skin under her hands and lifted her eyes to meet his own. She was not sure how she felt about him, only that he made her feel like fire was running through her body. If that was love, than perhaps she did love him?_

_"I…I think I love you too." She whispered._

_Tom smiled, slipping off the last of her clothes. "Then let me show you all I want to, and lets just forget about the world outside. This time is just for us, and I want to treasure every moment of it."_


	10. Give Up?

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. **

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

****

**Give Up?**

Ginny opened her eyes, her mind swirling with memories from her dream. She could still feel the way her body had responded so easily to Tom's hands, the way she seemed to just melt into his skin. It had been strange; it had been wonderful, but it had also been one of the most shattering moments of her life. She had just given up the last bit of virtue she had left to a boy who existed only in her soul. She didn't even know if he was real, but what they had done together had certainly been real. She still felt uncomfortable and slightly sore, and her lips felt bruised, so there was no claiming that it had not happened because it was a dream.

"What have I done?" Ginny whispered in horror. It had seemed so right at the time, but now she was not so sure. She was just so confused. He could be so frightening, but last night he had been so passionate, so gentle. Her head was spinning in confusion with all the unpredictable behaviour he displayed to her. Only a few nights ago she had been crying to herself because Tom's jealousy and possessiveness had made her feel like she was trapped, but now she felt like crying because he had been so good to her. She wanted to hate him, but then she wanted to love him. It was just so twisted.

Ginny quickly untangled herself from the blankets and got dressed. She had even more love bites on her body now than she had before, and she felt her body tingling again as she recalled the wonders he had done with his mouth across her skin. How did he manage to make her succumb to him so easily? What was it about him that made her feel dizzy with just one touch by his hands? Was it love? She didn't know. She thought she had loved Harry once, but that was nothing to the spine-tingling fire that consumed her when Tom was around; it was frightening and beautiful at the same time, just like Tom himself.

Ginny picked up her stuff and exited the room, making her way out of the common room and down the hallway. She must have slept right through breakfast because she realised it was time for her Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Sternly telling herself to get it together, Ginny headed to DADA and saw the students all entering the classroom. She sighed, not really sure if she could face her friends. If they ever found out what she had done with Tom, she thought they would probably kill her. It sickened her that she had another secret to hide, but what choice did she have?

"Ginny, you look a mess," Hermione commented with a concerned expression as Ginny took the seat next to her. Ginny rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her confused mind in focus.

"It's nothing, Hermione. I'm just tired, that's all."

"You've been acting rather odd lately, and why were you with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy at that funeral yesterday?" Hermione asked in a slightly suspicious voice.

Ginny sighed, feeling her heart clench at Draco's and Pansy's names. She looked away only to find her eyes locked onto Draco's stormy grey ones. He was watching her with that same soul searching look, and Ginny felt her teeth grind together as she looked at him. How dare he try looking at her like that? He had no right, for he cared nothing about her. He was just using her because she felt pity for him. Well, not anymore!

Ginny tore her eyes away and looked back at Hermione, a fierce expression on her face. "They mean nothing to me. I was just standing there, that's all."

Hermione swallowed slightly, possibly because Ginny was looking particularly murderous. Ginny was just so angry that she had fooled herself into thinking them her friends. She wanted nothing more to do with them. Tom was right; they were the fools for pushing her away, and they would have to help themselves now, because she wanted none of it.

"Okay," Hermione said in a small voice and went back to her work. Ginny let out an irritable sigh and glanced at Professor Delacroux. She was surprised to see that he was watching her curiously. She stiffened slightly and flicked open her book. Why did everyone have to stare at her like she was some freak? It was making her nervous, particularly because she didn't want anyone to find out about Tom. He was her secret, and she wanted to keep it that way.

As class continued, Ginny found herself getting increasingly uncomfortable. She felt like everyone was watching her, as if they knew exactly what twisted little thoughts were racing through her brain. Every glance her way was an accusing glare for sleeping with Tom Riddle, their eyes scorning her for giving in to him. They didn't understand though. She was just so lonely, so enclosed in herself, and Tom was the only one there for her. He loved her, and she could not ignore that, nor could she ignore her feelings for him. He was all she had, and all those people glaring at her only made her feel sick with paranoia until she thought she would go insane. Yes, it was selfish to be with him, and yes, she could admit that it was pitiful that she had to resort to a person who existed in her dreams, but she was an outsider in this school, and that meant loneliness. It was a poison sapping away her strength, and now she had finally reached the point where she just needed someone because she had been pushed away one too many times.

The bell chimed, and Ginny quickly grabbed her things, stuffing them into her bag hastily as she made her escape from the stifling room. She practically ran down the hallway until she found a dark alcove to hide in. Taking a deep breath, Ginny leaned against the cold stone wall, her heart racing in her chest. She closed her eyes, wondering how she was ever going to make it through the day. She couldn't face anyone because they only made her feel nauseous. Sleeping with Tom had changed something in her. It made her realise she had given up. She had stopped fighting against her feelings for him; she had stopped trying to deny that he was evil and dangerous. He was a part of her now, and she had allowed it to happen, even encouraged it. There would be no more, "give in, little Ginny," whispers in her ear, for she had already given in the moment she had kissed him. Now she would share in Tom's darkness, his secrets, and she knew it would destroy her, because she could not face the world knowing what she had done.

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up, her heart clenching with sudden pain as she met Pansy's dark-blue eyes. She almost looked worried, but Ginny knew it was just an act. She just wanted to make sure Ginny wouldn't spread any rumours about Draco.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked in concern. Ginny felt her jaw tighten, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What's it to you?" Ginny spat harshly, her voice cutting even into her own heart. Pansy frowned slightly, her eyes clouding over with a surprised and slightly hurt expression.

"Of course I care," Pansy said quietly. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Ginny let out a hollow laugh, angry tears burning her eyes. She could feel her lip trembling and just wished for once she could keep it together, but she was just too far over her limit. Everything was so overwhelming now, and to make things worse, Pansy actually had to pretend like she cared. Why couldn't she just see that this was torture to Ginny? Didn't she know that Ginny couldn't bear anymore of this act, this fake friendship?

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny whispered, her throat constricting with tears as she stared into Pansy's confused face. She suddenly felt very tired and felt her knees give away as she slid to the ground, placing her head against her knees. "I've tried. Merlin knows I have tried, but you just don't get it, do you?" Ginny said through sobs, not even wanting to look at Pansy's face. "I can't be the outsider anymore, so please, just leave me alone and stop pretending like you actually care."

"Ginny…" Pansy said in a soft voice, reaching out her hand to touch Ginny's shoulder. Ginny flinched and pushed the older girl's hand away, her eyes lifting with a furious expression burning within.

"I said go away!" Ginny shouted and practically shoved Pansy away from her.

"What's happened to you?" Pansy asked in a quiet voice, the sound cutting into Ginny like a sharp knife. The disappointment in Pansy's voice was almost too much to bear. "Only yesterday you were so full of life, so happy; you were like an inspiration for me and Draco to get our lives back together."

"Oh yes, but now my help is used up, right?" Ginny asked, the anger rushing back as she lifted her eyes to glare at Pansy. "When were you going to decide that I was just getting in the way? When were you going to realise that I am just a stupid Gryffindor you don't even know?"

Pansy looked horrified at Ginny's outburst but said nothing. Ginny didn't seem to care though. She was getting so worked up that she could barely breathe through her tears and her anger.

"I just did us all a favor and realised it before you did. So now you don't have to worry, Pansy; you and Draco can keep your little duo, because I don't want anything from either of you. You make me sick, both of you, using me like some little Cheering Charm to give you a boost. Well, I'm not doing it anymore! I refuse to be some outsider only welcomed when I have a use!"

Ginny took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face, breaking into gut-wrenching sobs. Pansy gave her a firm look through her dark-blue eyes.

"If that is what you think of us, than maybe it is a good thing we don't be friends."

Ginny hugged her knees to her and hid her face, refusing to look at the Slytherin girl.

"Thanks for letting me know where we stand. I promise I won't bother you again."

Ginny heard Pansy walk away, her footsteps echoing in the now empty hallway. She lifted her tear-filled eyes, watching as the friend she had only made a few days ago walked out of her life. For some reason Ginny didn't feel any better knowing she and Pansy were no longer friends. A terrible pain was growing inside of her that seemed to be draining away all the life she had. It was better this way though, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

OOO

Draco ran his hands through his hair as he sat in the cold courtyard. He was worried about Ginny. Yesterday she had simply vanished during the funeral, but he had thought nothing more of it. Today, however, he had seen something was wrong. As soon as she had walked into class, he had seen that she was troubled. She was tense, giving frightened glances like he did when he had a secret. He could still remember the way she had looked at him when their eyes had met; it was intense, filled with hate and darkness, much like his own expression would be to someone who had truly hurt him. It pained him to know he had caused Ginny to feel that way about him, but he was unsure of what he had done to make her feel that way. Pansy had also noticed Ginny's odd behaviour and had offered to go find her, but she had not come back yet.

Draco sighed, once again running his hands through his hair. Just when things were looking up for him, another problem seemed to arise. He didn't begrudge Ginny for it, but he wished that Ginny would talk to him, instead of just silently hating him.

"Draco!" Pansy called out as she came running towards him. Draco stood up quickly and moved towards her.

"Did you find Ginny? Did she tell you what was wrong?"

Pansy nodded her head, her eyes flashing with anger. "Oh yes, she told me what was troubling her."

Pansy proceeded to tell Draco everything that Ginny had said to her, giving no hesitation in her absolute shock and anger. It was probably one of the most offensive things to be accused of, using a friend, and Draco knew that Pansy was very upset over it.

"Where is she, Pansy?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Why?" Pansy said with a bitter laugh. "Going to go cheer her up? She'll probably just attack you like she did me."

"Just tell me," Draco urged. Pansy sighed and told him where Ginny was. Draco thanked her and quickly made his way towards the hallway, praying inwardly that Ginny would still be there. This was all just a misunderstanding, and he didn't want to lose her friendship. Exactly why, he was not sure, all he knew was that he couldn't bear the thought of her feeling upset or hating him.

Draco walked down the dark hallway, pausing slightly when he heard someone crying. He felt his heart clench and quickly walked forward, noticing the long red hair and small figure curled up in the alcove, her head resting on her knees to hide her face. Draco took a deep breath and knelt down beside her, hesitantly reaching out his hand to touch her back. She flinched and raised her head, her red-rimmed chestnut eyes staring at him in shock, the tears still clinging to her lashes. Her lips were trembling, and tears trailed down her cheeks. He knew in that moment that he never wanted to see Ginny Weasley cry again. Just seeing her so upset made him ache.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked in a pained voice. "I thought Pansy would tell you I said to leave me alone."

Draco shook his head. "I can't do that, Ginny."

"Why not?" Ginny asked shakily, her hands clenching into fists. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

"Because I care about you. Because you're my friend."

"You don't care about me!" Ginny said desperately, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "You're just afraid I might tell everyone that you're a werewolf."

Draco shook his head, but Ginny didn't want to listen anymore. She stood up shakily and started to walk away, but Draco quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Let me go!" Ginny shouted as she struggled to free her arm. Draco only held on tighter, pulling her towards him so that her body was pushed against his chest. His hands grasped her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place as she struggled against him. She needed to wake up and see the truth, and if he had to force her to realise it, then so be it.

"Stop it and just listen to me!" Draco said forcefully. Ginny stopped struggling and looked up at him, her eyes going slightly wide. Draco sighed and relaxed his grip on her slightly, but not enough to let her escape.

"What you're saying is completely ridiculous, do you know that? If Pansy and I didn't care about you, we wouldn't have even spoken to you. I would have just asked Dumbledore to Obliviate you, and we'd have been done with it, but I didn't!"

Ginny was too shocked to say anything and just stared at him, her eyes still filled with that wary expression. He sighed again and stared down into her tear-filled eyes, willing her to understand.

"How can you think that we would just use you? Wasn't it you who wanted to help Pansy and I? Wasn't it you who brought us together? And now you're just going to sit there saying that it was all a lie? That we were just using you, for Merlin knows what?"

"It's not like that," Ginny said quietly, her eyes lowering to hide her tears. Draco stared at her downcast eyes, the tears still sliding down her face. He wanted to wipe away her tears, but he knew that he couldn't. They barely knew each other, and he wasn't sure she would react nicely to his pitiful attempts at comforting her.

"What made you think this anyway? You seemed fine yesterday," Draco said more calmly now. Ginny wiped her eyes and looked up at him, the vulnerability in her expression practically driving him to insanity with urges to just hold her.

"I-I can't tell you. You'd just hate me even more."

"Ginny," Draco said softly. "I don't hate you. I just want to understand you."

Ginny looked up at him, and Draco could see the conflict swirling in her eyes. She wanted to believe him, but something was holding her back. He couldn't understand it at all.

"I can't bear to see you and Pansy so happy when I feel so alone," Ginny said so quietly Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. "When I saw you holding her at the funeral, it made me realise that nothing I do will ever let me have that. You have a whole history together, and I'm just the tag-along, the one who is only welcome when I can offer some friendly optimism. I- I just can't bear that anymore. I can't bear being the outsider…"

"Of course you're welcome around us!" Draco exclaimed in frustration. How could she be so blind as to not see how much he and Pansy cared about her? How _he_ cared about her? "Pansy and I have a different friendship, yes, but we have been friends our whole lives! How could you even think that just because I want to comfort her that means that you are an outsider?"

"You don't understand," Ginny said in a weak voice. "I-"

But Draco had heard enough. He needed her to wake up from this illusion she had created; this fear that seemed to force herself to push everyone away. He knew she had pride, so he hoped that somehow he could force her to accept he was telling the truth; at least he hoped she would anyway.

"No, Ginny, I think I understand perfectly well," Draco said firmly, his eyes boring into hers. "You're scared. You're so scared that this friendship might not work that you're just giving up because it's too hard." Draco let out a frustrated noise and shook her slightly by her shoulders, his eyes gazing intently into her own. "No friendship comes easy, Ginevra. You have to work for them. Obviously I was wrong about you; you're not brave at all; you're nothing but a frightened little girl, too centred on herself to even notice that I want to be your friend. Keep deluding yourself into thinking I am using you, but I'm telling you now that this isn't a lie. I want to be your friend, but I can't do that if you're just going to act this way."

"You're right." Ginny said emptily, her lips trembling as she lowered her eyes. "I am self centred, and that's why this friendship can't work. I don't deserve your friendship or anyone else's. Maybe I was wrong about you and Pansy, but that doesn't change who I am. I'm not the girl you thought I was, Draco, so maybe it is better this way. Maybe I am better off alone…"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Draco asked as he let her shoulders go. Ginny stared at him, the pain so evident in her eyes that it was almost too much for him to bear.

"I can't help but believe it," Ginny said softly, tears once more springing to her eyes. Their eyes met, and Draco felt the same yearning to just hold her, but he resisted the urge. This was her choice, and he could not force her anymore. If she wanted their friendship to end because she was scared than he had to accept that. He had to, didn't he?

"I'm sorry then," Draco said hollowly. Ginny merely nodded and walked away, her feet echoing down the empty corridor. Draco stared at the space where she had been standing only moments before and felt oddly like he had just lost the only chance to be happy. Although he had Pansy, it was not the same. He had grown to rely on Ginny's smiles; he had gotten to the point where he lived to see her face. She made him feel like a carefree boy again with just her laugh and her ridiculous conversations, but now she was gone.

"Am I right in letting her leave?" Draco asked himself. "Should I have made her stay?"

He frowned and leaned against the wall, feeling suddenly like the biggest fool alive, because he had finally realised what had been staring at him the whole time. He loved Ginevra Weasley, and now he had just let her walk away.


	11. We are all Fools

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. **

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, especially Usha, michellehpfan, and Lovely.Beat.For.Life.

We are all Fools 

****

Ginny didn't even know where she was going or what she was doing; her feet seemed to be carrying her places she barely recognised, she was so blinded by her tears. Draco's words were playing over and over in her head. He had called her self-centred, and he had accused her of being scared. In another life she might have wanted to prove his words wrong, but Ginny was just so tired now. She was so ready to just give up everything and hide away, never having to face one more accusing stare or even Tom's beautiful face. She felt terrible for offending Pansy, and even worse for pushing Draco away. She had so desperately wanted them to prove her wrong, but even then would she have believed them? She was so set on thinking that everyone was out to get her and use her that she wouldn't have seen the truth anyway. Draco and Pansy had both tried to make her see the truth, but both had also given up on her. She couldn't hold it against them, for hadn't she given up on herself as well?

Ginny sighed and wiped her eyes, briefly wondering how anyone could cry so much. It seemed that was all she did lately. Ever since the dreams had come back to haunt her, life had become a chore to live. Sometimes she just wished Tom had never come back into her life, but other times she felt like he was everything to her. It was confusing, and it was tearing her apart. She only had herself to blame for the situation she was in, but the more she thought about it, the more she wished that someone would help her, because than she wouldn't have to rely on Tom. She had realised it was not love that had driven her into Tom's arm; it was fear, loneliness, and desperation. She had slept with him because she was upset, but the guilt she felt now in doing that would not go away. How could she explain to Tom who so obviously loved her that she didn't love him back, and that she was practically using him? How could she explain to her family and friends that she had made a terrible mistake and wanted their help?

"Draco was right," Ginny said to herself. "I am afraid. I've made so many stupid mistakes, and now I don't know how to get myself out of it. Who can I turn to? Who would even want to help me?"

Ginny sighed again and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed. She held a hand to her head, wondering what she could possibly do. She wanted to keep fighting and escape from Tom, but wanting was not enough. She didn't know how he had gotten in her soul in the first place, and who would believe her? They would probably think she was insane. She could show them the love bites, but again they might just accuse her of lying and being a whore. There was no way she could tell anyone, but she so desperately wanted to get out of this mess. She wanted her life back; she wanted her friends back; she wanted to once more walk in the light. That just wasn't possible while Tom still had a hold on her. He was dragging her down with him into the shadows and she couldn't handle it any longer. He was going to destroy her, and no matter how much she wanted to keep fighting, her body and her heart had given up struggling.

OOOO 

Draco sat down on the black, leather chair, his mind racing with confused thoughts. He loved her; he actually loved her. It was exhilarating, it was mind-blowing, and it was also the worst thing that could happen at this time. He was going to turn into a werewolf in just a few weeks, his father was hunting him for Merlin's sake, and here he was falling in love with a girl he barely knew, who had just told him that she wanted nothing to do with him. If he could have fallen in love at any other time, with any other person, he would have seized the chance right then and there, but he couldn't. He was in love with a witch who he had thought was so strong and carefree, only to find out that she was fragile and broken. He hadn't realised it before because he had been so absorbed with himself, but now when he looked back he thought he should have noticed the changes. She had been so happy when he had first seen her; her eyes shining with happiness and warmth, her lips curving into a friendly smile. Slowly, however, the light in her eyes had dimmed, the smile had become more forced, until eventually she had broken down in front of him, and he, like the fool he was, had gotten angry at her for it because he felt hurt that she thought he was using her.

"I'm such an idiot." Draco exclaimed, running his hands through his hair irritably. He had judged her when he did not understand why she was upset, and now he had probably forced her to hate him. Why didn't he just listen to her when she tried to explain? Why did he have to butt in with his stupid, big mouth and hurt her like that? He had been the self-centred one here. He had been the fool too blind to see what was happening. He should have known that she was just upset, and he did know it, but he had still lost control and said terrible things to her.

"I have to apologise." Draco muttered as he stood up. He couldn't leave things like this, not after learning about how he felt about her. If she still wanted nothing to do with him, than he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to at least try. He had promised his mother that he would always fight, and now he had to fight for Ginny. It was his turn to swallow his pride and help her, just like she had done for him.

Draco walked to the door and jumped slightly as it opened. Pansy gave him a sharp look, her blue eyes frowning slightly, as she stood in the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked, placing her hand on her hip. Draco shook his head slightly and gently, but firmly pushed her out of the way.

"I need to do something. I'll be back later."

"But what about lunch?" Pansy asked in a confused voice.

"I'll be there, don't worry. There's just something I have to do." Draco said hastily and ran down the hallway. He wondered how he was ever going to find her, but he knew that he wouldn't give up until he did. He had to make things right; he couldn't just run away this time.

Draco raced down the hallways, asking anyone whom he saw if they knew where Ginny was. He didn't care if they were suspicious of why he wanted to know where she was; he just needed to find her. He spotted Potter, Granger and Weasley, and quickly ran forward, his heart drumming in his chest.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco called out. Potter frowned and turned at Draco's voice, Granger and Weasley both stopping to stare at him with suspicious glances.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Potter asked, his emerald-green eyes narrowing.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Draco asked, while trying to catch his breath.

"Ginny?" Ronald Weasley said darkly. "Since when have you been on first name terms with my sister?"

Draco rolled his eyes slightly. Of course he knew that they did not like him and probably thought him untrustworthy, just as much as he felt the same about them, but this was serious. He needed to know where Ginny was.

"What does it matter?" Draco snapped, the desperation shining in his normally emotionless eyes. "I just need to find her."

To his surprise it was Granger who spoke. "We don't know where she is, Malfoy, but if you can't find her anywhere, I'd say she would be in the old courtyard outside. She always goes there when she wants to be alone."

"Thank you." Draco said sincerely, ignoring the two suspicious Gryffindor boys, and quickly walked off to the entrance doors. As soon as he was outside, Draco started to run towards the old courtyard, words of what he could say to apologise flittering through his head. He hoped that she would listen to him at least; he didn't want to have to force her, but he knew he was not going to give up until she heard what he had to say.

Draco finally spotted the old courtyard and sucked in his breath as he saw her standing facing the fountain, her long flaming-red hair streaming out behind her, like fire dancing in the wind. She was hugging her arms to her body, just staring at the fountain, watching the water shoot up into the air to fall back like the tears he could see glistening on her cheeks.

"I thought we agreed that this friendship wasn't going to work?" Ginny said, turning her face to stare at him, her deep, chestnut eyes filling with an almost empty sorrow.

"I wanted to apologise." Draco said quietly, taking a few steps towards her. Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't say anything, merely stared at him with a depressing expression; one he had seen many times on himself over the past few weeks.

"I should never have said those things to you. I was wrong to judge you, and I'm sorry." Draco said, inwardly hoping she would not get angry with him again and accuse him of lying. To his surprise, she merely nodded her head and looked back at the fountain. They stood like that for a few minutes, not saying anything. Draco wished he could think of something to say, but he couldn't find the right words to express his feelings.

"You know," Ginny said softly, breaking the silence, her face turned away so he could not see her expression. "You were standing in this exact same place when I first noticed you watching me. I had seen something in your eyes then; something I had recognised in myself, though I had always tried to hide it."

Draco watched her, intrigued by what she was saying. She laughed slightly and looked back at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I knew then that I could have helped you if I wanted to, but I didn't. You know why?"

Draco shook his head.

"Because I thought you were nothing but a conceited boy, and I wanted nothing to do with you. Sure I was curious, and I even felt moved by the sadness I had seen in your eyes, but I still persuaded myself to ignore it."

Ginny turned her eyes to the ground, her hands fidgeting slightly. "It wasn't until I found out you were a werewolf that I swallowed my pride and decided to help you. I guess you could almost say that it wasn't until I had no choice that I did."

Draco watched silently, his mind whirling with what she was saying. He knew what she was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work this time. He wouldn't let her push him away again.

Ginny sighed slightly and looked back at him, a firm expression on her face. "Even saying that, I really did want to be your friend. Maybe at first it wasn't like that, but I had come to realise that instead of just having no choice but to help you, I was determined to help you because I truly wanted to."

"But you still think you don't deserve my friendship, don't you?" Draco said quietly, taking a few more steps towards her until he was close enough to touch her if he wanted to.

"I don't know anymore." Ginny said truthfully. "I've made such stupid mistakes, and you don't even know the half of it. I was a fool to think you and Pansy were using me, and I was a fool for believing him, but I can't change that now."

"_Him_?" Draco asked sharply, picking up on the word she had so carelessly spoken. Who was this boy who had forced Ginny to think he and Pansy were using her?

Ginny jumped slightly at the sudden harshness in his voice and looked at him, a wary expression on her face. It was then that he realised the bruised skin on her neck, as her hair blew in the wind, the marks only concluding to one thing. She was already seeing someone, and that someone was making her push Draco away.

Draco reached out, not even realising what he was doing, and touched the smooth skin where the love bites covered. Ginny gasped slightly, her eyes widening in fright. He took his hand away and gazed at her, seeing her horrified expression. Obviously she had not been meaning to tell him about this mystery boy.

"I'm sorry." Draco said quickly. "I shouldn't have done that." He mentally cursed himself. Here he was trying to reason with her, and instead he was making her feel even more upset because she happened to be seeing someone else.

"N-no," Ginny stammered, her eyes lowering to hide her expression. "It's okay."

Draco inwardly sighed seeing how suddenly uncomfortable she now was. It was clear that she was ashamed of him seeing the marks on her neck, and he couldn't help but wonder just who had made those marks. Who had been kissing the girl he loved so much? Draco felt his hands clench, the sickening feeling of jealousy creeping inside him. He had to try and put his feelings aside so he could help her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when all he could think about was who had made those marks on her neck.

"Maybe I should go?" Ginny said in a strained voice. Draco's brain seemed to kick into gear, and he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could walk away again.

"Wait."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, her eyes locking on his.

"Even if you feel like you don't deserve my friendship, Ginny, just know that I am here for you, and will be your friend no matter what. I don't care if you feel bad about not helping me straight away, or even that you thought we were using you." Draco said firmly. "I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt, so please don't push me away anymore."

Ginny nodded, a small smile of relief coming to her face. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco released her wrist and stared down at her. He couldn't smile at her, but he was glad she felt better. If this was how he could help her than he would. Even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and make sure she was happy, life had decided to throw yet another obstacle in his way- one he could not move himself. This time it was up to Ginny to decide what to do, but he hoped that somehow she would see how much he loved her, and maybe she would choose him.

"I think Pansy will murder me if I don't get to lunch. Do you want to come?" Draco asked her gently. Ginny nodded, a shy smile coming to her face.

"I would like that."

Draco smiled slightly and led her off to the Great Hall. They spotted Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table with a very grumpy scowl on her face. She noticed Draco and Ginny and suddenly stood up, walking towards them with a surprised expression.

"So this is what was so important?" Pansy asked quizzically, her eyebrow rising ever so slightly. Draco gave Pansy a pleading expression, hoping that she would see that Ginny was still upset at the moment. Pansy seemed to take the hint, and all traces of annoyance vanished on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Pansy said sincerely. "Why don't you come sit with us; there is plenty of room at the Slytherin table, and I'm sure no one will bother us."

Ginny nodded and followed Draco and Ginny to the table. She sat down next to Draco and started picking at her food, her eyes still red from all the tears she had been crying. Pansy gave Draco an enquiring look but Draco merely shook his head, silently telling her he would explain everything later. Pansy seemed satisfied with this and went back to her lunch, drawing Ginny into her conversation. Draco sighed and looked about the room, frowning when he noticed Professor Delacroux staring at him with that same cold expression. What was it with that man and staring at him?

Sighing to himself again, Draco picked up his fork and started to eat, trying to ignore the way the professor watched him. It seemed things were just getting a whole lot confusing, and Draco wasn't sure that he liked it.


	12. Interrogations

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc.

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

A/N: Sorry it has been a while. I have been working on the 7 before 7 ficlet challenges on but I decided to get this chapter out while I felt the inspiration.

Interrogations 

"What was that all about at lunchtime?" Pansy asked, her head resting on her hands, as she lay propped on her elbows on the grass. Draco stared up at the blue sky, watching the clouds pass by, his hands tucked behind his head. He let out a sigh, wondering how he could explain this to Pansy.

"I just couldn't bear to leave things the way they were with Ginny," Draco began quietly, knowing he was about to bare his heart for Pansy to see. It was surprising to know that he did not mind so much; he knew she would not make fun of him for it.

"I didn't tell you this" Draco continued. "But earlier today when I found her we got into an argument, and I said some things I knew I shouldn't have…"

Pansy stared at him through her dark-blue eyes, a curious expression on her face. Draco frowned to himself, remembering all the horrible things he had said to Ginny: things that had reduced her to tears. He couldn't believe she had forgiven him even after all that. She truly was so beautiful in every way, even if she could not see it herself.

Folding his hands on his stomach, Draco let out another sigh. "I didn't know it then, but when I saw her walking away from me, something changed inside me. I was no longer blind to my feelings for her." Draco paused, realising what he was about to say would change everything. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I love her, Pansy," he said softly. "I love her with every part of my useless body and knowing that I can do nothing to help her is tearing me apart."

"You love her?" Pansy repeated in a shocked voice. "Are you sure? I mean you barely know her."

Draco forced his body into a sitting position. He stared out at the clear lake before him, leaning back against his hands, as he thought about Pansy's words. Did he really love her?

Draco closed his eyes, letting every memory of Ginny wash over him, filling his mind, his heart, with pictures of her face. He could imagine the curve of her lips as she gave her tender smile, and that unexplainable light in her deep, chestnut eyes when she looked at him. He could feel the connection of completeness she gave him when she was around him, and he could remember the way his heart seemed to be breaking along with hers when she cried; how her tears would slip one-by-one down her cheeks, urging him to wipe them away and ensure no more would fall so that he would never have to see her in such pain again, for her pain was his pain.

He longed to hold her, to know what it would be like to be close to her, but most of all, he wished with all his heart that he could hear her just once say that she felt the same. He had hoped - no, yearned - that Ginny felt the same way, but seeing the marks on her neck and her fear when he had touched her made him wonder… He could still dream, but he did not want their love to only exist in his dreams.

Draco sighed and stared at Pansy. How could he explain the depth of his emotions to her? How could he show her what Ginny had inspired in his dead heart? For someone like him, someone who had never even dared to love, the feelings he felt could not be ignored. They were too powerful, too beautiful. Though his love for Ginny often brought him pain, it also gave him such joy. Love was such a complicated thing, and it was something he did not understand, but he knew without a doubt that what he felt for Ginny was more than just affection.

"I don't think you need to know someone to know you love them," Draco said finally. "I think you just do."

Pansy sat up off the grass and stared at him, a crease between her brows. "So you apologised to her because you realised you loved her. Then why was she still upset when she came to lunch? Does she not love you back?"

"I didn't tell her how I feel."

"Why not?" Pansy asked perplexed. "If you love her so much, I would have thought-"

"It's not that simple." Draco snapped, firmly cutting her off. He could tell Pansy was offended and sighed again, running his hands over his face. "She's with someone, Pansy," Draco said in a muffled voice and pulled his hands away. He stared back at the lake, feeling the faint jealousy creeping back into his blood. "When I apologised to her, I noticed that she had love bites on her neck. I know Ginny is not the kind of girl to just go kissing any boy, so that only means she is with someone, but who that person is I do not know."

Pansy let out a small breath and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Is that why you feel like you can't help her?"

Draco nodded and looked at Pansy, a grim expression on his face. "He's trying to push her away from us, Pansy. He was the one who made her believe we were using her." Draco's hands clenched into fists, his eyes narrowing with anger. "She didn't want me to know about him, and I can't help but wonder what he has done to make her so frightened that people might find out. I can tell she's upset, but I can't do anything while she's with this boy! All I keep thinking is what if he's the one making her so upset," Draco exclaimed in an angry voice, feeling his blood boiling with the knowledge that the unknown lover might be hurting Ginny.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Pansy asked quietly. Draco shook his head, his anger evaporating as quickly as it had come.

"Just let her be for now; she's had enough interrogations today."

"I guess you're right," Pansy agreed.

Draco looked up towards the Gryffindor tower, knowing that Ginny would be in there. She had wanted to be alone for a while, and he and Pansy had given her that, but he couldn't help but worry that perhaps he was making the wrong decision. She had looked so vulnerable and broken, but he couldn't bring himself to force her to come with them. He could only hope that she would take some comfort in his words and realise she wasn't alone anymore, for he would always be there for her, whether she wanted to return his feelings or not.

OOOO

Ginny sighed as she lay on her bed, the silence of the room soothing the turmoil running through her mind. She had been given a lot to think about today. Only this morning she was ready to just hold up the white flag and surrender to the darkness that was consuming her. She had thought she was lost, but Draco had grabbed her hand just before she fell over the cliff to insanity. Now she just had to desperately cling on until she could find a sure footing.

She closed her eyes, remembering the mind-blowing relief that had swept through her when he had said he didn't care if she thought she didn't deserve his friendship or not. It was amazing to think that someone who she had previously never even thought twice about, except in anger, had managed to make her feel so relieved with just a few words. It wasn't just his words though; it was the earnestness in his eyes, the absolute sincerity that shined down at her from those stormy, grey eyes. She had wanted to cry with joy, because even after everything she had said, he had still wanted to be her friend.

Not only that, but Draco had also found out about Tom, though he did not know Tom was the boy who had given her the love bites. She was truly grateful that he had not pushed her for answers because the guilt she bore was still too much for her to speak about. She was afraid to tell him about the fear and helplessness she felt, and even though he had offered to stand by her and that he would be there for her, she couldn't bring herself to ruin that trust and faith he had for her. She couldn't bear to see his eyes glaring at her or see their friendship collapse because she was too weak to give up Tom, but she wished so much that she could tell him what was happening.

The door opened, and Ginny opened her eyes in surprise to see Hermione walk in, an unreadable expression on her face. Ginny sat up, feeling the slight feeling of apprehension creeping inside of her.

"Yes?" Ginny said questioningly, her face calm, but her clenched fists betraying the anxiety she was feeling. She knew she was being rude but she just couldn't face anyone at the moment, not even Hermione. Besides, she did not like the expression on Hermione's face. It was not like Hermione to be so guarded.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hermione said quietly, shutting the door behind her as she walked further into the room.

"What about?" Ginny asked shortly, feeling her self-control quickly fading. She just wanted peace, but it seemed she never got what she wanted lately.

"Well, about a lot actually," Hermione said with a frown. "Ginny, I'm worried about you. All of us are. You've been acting so secretively lately, and you've barely talked to us at all. We just want to know what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. Why did everyone have to nose into her business? She was grateful they were concerned, but she just couldn't handle these constant interrogations. She was so terrified people might find about Tom it was driving her insane, and the more people pushed her for answer, the more agitated and fearful she became.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I'm just concerned for you that's all, and you can't tell me nothing is wrong," Hermione said bluntly. "You've barely been eating, you're hardly attentive in classes, and even your magic has decreased from whatever is bothering you. Not only that, just earlier this day we had Draco Malfoy come racing up to us asking if we knew where you were, and then at lunch we saw you sitting next to him and Pansy." Hermione took Ginny's hand gently in hers, her eyes filled with worry and concern. "Please don't lie to me anymore, Ginny."

Ginny closed her eyes, taking a few calming breaths. Trust Hermione to figure out everything; she really was too perceptive for her own good. Ginny couldn't explain to Hermione everything that was going on, and she just wished that Hermione could have kept her mouth shut for once. This would only lead to more problems with Tom, and with everyone for that matter. There was no way she could explain to them what was happening to her or what she had allowed to happen.

"Nothing is wrong," Ginny said emptily, feeling so frustrated that she was saying the same lie over and over again. Everything was wrong in her life at the moment, but she couldn't express that. She just couldn't…

Hermione nodded her head, an expression of disappointment passing over her face. "Alright, if you say nothing is wrong then nothing is wrong, but know this, Ginny," Hermione said firmly, "Sometimes you can't do everything alone; sometimes you need other people to help you when you can't help yourself."

Ginny said nothing, just sat on the bed, her eyes downcast, and her hands clasped loosely in her lap. She heard Hermione sigh and stand up, her shoes clicking against the stone floor as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Don't make this harder for yourself, Ginny. No problem is too big that it can't be solved," Hermione said gently before shutting the door softly behind her.

Ginny let out a breath and flopped back against the bed, her head pounding with a sudden headache. She thought about everything Hermione had said and sighed to herself, a few tears creeping back into her eyes.

"This one is," Ginny whispered to the silent room.

**OOOO **

Hermione frowned to herself as she walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She knew that Ginny had been lying to her, but she just couldn't figure out what was actually wrong with her. The girl was far too secretive for her liking, and she had never been one to blab her secrets. Hermione knew this was going to make it difficult, but she was worried about Ginny. She had been busy with Ron and Harry, but she had not failed to notice Ginny's odd behaviour. She had decided to act today, but now she was unsure if she had left it too late.

"Hermione, what did she say?" Harry asked anxiously as he walked towards her, his green eyes filling with worry. "Did she tell you what's been bothering her?"

"She didn't say anything," Hermione answered, shaking her head slightly.

"Did she say why she was hanging around with Malfoy?" Ron growled, his eyes flashing with anger. Hermione paused, placing a hand to her head as she realised how stupid she was being. Perhaps Malfoy would know what was going on? He had been trying to find her today after all.

"I have to go," Hermione said quickly and raced out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the stunned boys behind. She had no idea where Malfoy would be, but she hoped that she could find him, and hopefully that Pansy would not be there with him. That was something she would not enjoy as she and Pansy had never gotten along.

As she walked down the many hallways and corridors, Hermione finally realised just how frustrating it was to find someone in a place as big as Hogwarts. There was absolutely no way she could know where Malfoy was, and she was beginning to feel tired.

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Looking for someone, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped slightly and turned around to see Professor Delacroux standing there, his blue eyes watching her intently.

"Urm, yes, sir," Hermione said uncomfortably. "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

If he was surprised by this pronouncement, he did not show it. He merely nodded his head, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. "I believe he is by the lake."

"Thank you," Hermione said in relief and made her way to the lake, feeling rather disgruntled that she had spent that long looking for him inside when he had been outside the whole time. She walked around the perimeter of the lake until she finally spotted a glimpse of pale blond which could only be his hair. She sighed slightly, wondering how he was going to react to this and started to walk over, pausing slightly when voices drifted towards her.

"All I keep thinking is what if he's the one making her so upset," Malfoy's voice said angrily.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Pansy's voice asked quietly.

"Just let her be for now; she's had enough interrogations today," Malfoy said more calmly.

"I guess you're right," Pansy agreed.

Hermione frowned to herself. Could they possibly be talking about Ginny? She inched closer so she could see them better, making sure she was not visible to them, and knelt down to listen. She knew she was eavesdropping, but if this was the only way she could find out what was going on, then she guessed it was alright. She just hoped they didn't find her.

"That boy, the one you were talking about before," Pansy said with a frown on her face. "Do you have any idea who he could be?"

Hermione gasped and quickly placed a hand over her mouth. So this was about a boy…

Malfoy shrugged, a small sigh escaping from his lips. "No, I honestly have no idea who he could be. I know she was dating that Corner boy last year, but I've never seen Ginny with any boys this year, except for Potter and Weasley, and I doubt she's about to have romantic relations with her brother, or Potter for that matter," he said with a small laugh that Hermione noticed did not hold much humour.

Pansy sighed and flopped back against the grass. "Well, I don't know what we can do. I don't think she will tell us because from what you said it sounds like she was really upset you found out."

Malfoy nodded his head, absently pulling out grass from the field as he thought to himself. He looked around the field, and Hermione almost had a heart attack when she thought he was staring at her, but he merely continued to pull out grass, his eyes drifting back to his hands. Hermione frowned, wondering what he was thinking. She could tell that he knew more about this than Pansy did. It was somewhat surprising to see that Pansy and Malfoy genuinely cared about Ginny for she could tell they were both worried about her. Then again, she had noticed the anxiousness in Malfoy's eyes when he had asked her where Ginny was, so it really shouldn't be so surprising to find out they were friends, or seemed to be friends anyway.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Malfoy said quietly.

"Alright," Pansy replied, looking just a little bit annoyed. She obviously wanted to discuss more on the subject, but Hermione could tell Malfoy meant what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Pansy, but could you leave me alone for a while? I just need some time to think, okay?"

Pansy let out an irritable huff and sat up off the grass. "Fine, but you'd better tell me everything later. No secrets, remember?"

Malfoy nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "No secrets," he agreed.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Pansy said, giving him a careless wave as she walked off back towards the castle. Hermione watched her leave and then turned back to see Malfoy still lying on the grass.

"You can come out now," Malfoy said in a clear voice. Hermione jumped, realising that he was talking to her. She felt her face heating up as she stood up from the ground and walked towards him, her face beet-red.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began, but Malfoy cut off her words with a careless flick of his hand.

"Forget it; just don't make it a habit," he said firmly. Hermione nodded and fidgeted nervously. She had come out here looking for him, but now she was not sure she wanted to talk to him after he had found out she had been listening to his and Pansy's conversation.

"How long were you listening by the way?" he asked, sitting up to look at her properly.

"Not that long," Hermione said quietly, still mortified that he had caught her eavesdropping.

Malfoy let out a small sigh of relief, which Hermione was quick to notice, but she did not say anything. No point pushing her luck with her nosiness. She was surprised he was being so civil to her in the first place; it was very disconcerting.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me, so why aren't you speaking?" he said finally, turning his eyes to stare at her with an examining look. Hermione knew she was being read inside out by his eyes- eyes which she had never realised were so perceptive. No wonder he always seemed to know what was going on all those years in getting them into trouble.

"It's about Ginny actually," Hermione said relaxing slightly when she realised he was not going to get angry with her. "I'm worried about her, and you were looking for her today, so I assumed you knew something about what is going on."

Malfoy shook his head, a tired expression coming to his face. "I'm just as clueless as you. She's been having some problems lately, and I've tried to get her to talk to me, but she's afraid. I'm not sure why, but something is holding her back."

"The boy?" Hermione questioned.

Malfoy nodded. "That's what I think."

Hermione frowned as she took in this information. Suddenly she realised a flaw with his explanation and glanced at him suspiciously.

"This doesn't explain why you were so anxious to find her earlier today."

Malfoy's cheeks went slightly pink, and he quickly looked away. "That was about something else, but it is over and done now, so you don't need to get all worked up over it, Granger."

Hermione peered at his face, trying to discern whether he was telling the truth or not. She realised that was probably all she was going to get out of him, for she noticed he had instantly put on a defensive mask of no expression. He was shutting her out, and she just had to accept that, for she was no friend of his. She doubted that he would have even talked to her if he had not been so worried about Ginny.

"How do you know she is with someone?" Hermione asked, abruptly changing the subject. He looked at her, an odd expression on his face, as if he were surprised she was even asking him that.

"The marks on her neck," he said simply. Hermione frowned; she had not noticed any marks.

"Marks?"

"Love bites, hickies, whatever you want to call them. Ginny has had someone kissing her, and not in the nice, innocent way," Malfoy said tetchily.

Hermione frowned at the frustration in his voice. She wondered if he could be jealous but promptly dismissed such a ridiculous idea. Draco Malfoy was hardly going to like Ginny Weasley; it was absurd…

"In any case, Granger," Malfoy said firmly, as he stood up off the ground, brushing the dirt of his robes. "I think you should keep an eye on Ginny. I can't watch out for her all the time, and something is definitely wrong. I think it would make all of us rest easier to know what."

Hermione nodded, seeing the sense in his words. "Alright."

He gave her a slight nod before making his own way towards the castle where Pansy had headed earlier. Hermione frowned to herself as she stared at his fading silhouette. He had given her a lot to think about, but the main thing that was running through her head was who was it that Ginny was seeing to make her act so strangely? And why was she so afraid to tell anyone?


	13. The Truth

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc.

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long. I really should try more to get these chapters updated faster, but this one has proven difficult. **

**The Truth**

Ginny sat at her favourite spot on the grass, feeling the warm sun shine down upon her back from the bright, blue sky. The weather seemed to be clearing but her heart remained heavy. Even though it had been a week since Draco and Pansy had both apologised to her, she had found herself closing off from them more and more. She had not found the courage to tell Tom how she felt, and while she still stayed with him, she found herself feeling sick, like a horrible poison was creeping through her blood, suffocating her with its guilt. It was this more than anything that was driving her away from her friends. Tom made her feel guilty, because even though she knew that he was the reason she was suffering so much, she was still too afraid to give up his love; she was always too afraid….

"Ginny, how'd you go on that Potions assignment?" Pansy asked, her voice taking on a lazy tone from the relaxing effect the sun was having on her. Ginny looked up in surprise, dimly realising she was being spoken to. She hardly seemed to notice anything anymore, apart from her own depressing thoughts.

"What?"

Draco laughed softly at Ginny's obvious daydreaming, causing her eyes to flick towards him. He smiled slightly at her, his grey eyes taking on an unfamiliar warmth, before going back to doing his Charms homework. She frowned slightly, wondering what all that was about, when Pansy started chuckling to herself as she sat up off the grass.

"I said how'd you go on that Potions assignment." Pansy repeated.

"Oh," Ginny said with a faint blush, feeling a little stupid. "I got an E."

"You don't sound very happy about it," Pansy said in surprise.

Ginny merely shrugged and idly flicked through the pages of her book, not really feeling knowing what to say. She could practically feel their worried eyes burning into her skin, and looked up to see Pansy and Draco exchange a meaningful glance. Ginny didn't want to reflect upon that too much. She still felt a little insecure sometimes, and their secretive glances didn't help. She wasn't really sure what was more disturbing; the thought that Pansy and Draco might find out about Tom, or that perhaps they were beginning to hate her: both seemed likely.

"You two are so annoying, "Pansy said suddenly, breaking Ginny away from such depressing thoughts. She couldn't help but feel that Pansy was purposely trying to make a conversation because of her unwillingness to talk. She inwardly scolded herself for being so quiet, but she just didn't know what to say to them anymore.

"You sit there getting these good marks and don't even care," Pansy continued with a feigned, offended voice, her eyes lighting up with friendly mockery. "The world is so unfair in that way."

Draco laughed softly, putting down his work to stare at Pansy better, amusement shining in his grey eyes. "But if you got the same marks as us you wouldn't care either."

Ginny watched as Pansy shrugged, letting out a laugh herself. "I guess you're right," she agreed with a smile.

The two Slytherins went back to studying, occasionally making a comment here or there as they worked, and while Ginny occasionally put in her input, she just found herself feeling like a useless piece of space next to them. She was barely getting any of their jokes, she didn't even know what they were talking about most of the time, and although she tried hard to pay attention to at least divert her mind from her gloomy thoughts, it seemed nothing could stop her painful brooding from taking over. She had thought that being with Draco and Pansy would make things better- that somehow they would take her away from her depressing thoughts, but even they were unable to help now.

Ginny watched almost dispassionately as Draco muttered something sarcastically about the book they were reading, causing Pansy to laugh, even to the point of snorting. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they burst into loud laughter. She could only stare at her friends laughing, feeling disconnected from both of them. She wanted to join in their laughter; she wanted to smile and joke around like they did, but she just couldn't. She had become so enclosed within herself over the past weeks, as if all of her fears and lies had crushed her into a severe world of isolation. Just looking at them made her feel unbearably lonely, because even after all Draco and Pansy's insisting that they wanted to be her friend, she still felt like she didn't deserve to be there with them. She, just like Tom, was a mere shadow in this world, simply clinging to the outskirts of the light to hide her dark secrets. No more could she face her friends, or anyone else for that matter… She couldn't fake it anymore; she couldn't pretend to be happy when she wasn't, and she couldn't deny the fact that all she wanted was to just be alone, so that she would no longer have to try and face her shame and her guilt.

Standing up, Ginny started to walk away from Draco and Pansy, the imaginary storm clouds following her to block the sun that should have been lighting her world. She distantly heard them calling her name, but she continued to walk, not even turning her head to look back. It was a sort of sad sense of déjà vu that she found herself leaving her friends once more, but this time she didn't have the strength to explain to them why.

Ginny paused in the field, wondering where could she go. She wasn't even sure what she wanted, but staying there was just too painful. Her guilt was breaking her down one piece at a time, and she hated seeing the worried looks her friends were giving her, and hated hearing their sympathetic assurances that everything would be okay, when she knew in the end it was all her fault this had happened. She wanted to fix this herself, but she was beginning to wonder if Hermione had been right; maybe she did need someone to help her? The only question was, who would be so forgiving as to actually want to?

OOOO 

"What was that about?" Pansy asked in confusion her dark eyes frowning. Draco narrowed his eyes at Ginny's figure walking off in the distance, wondering the exact same thing.

It had been a week since he had managed to get her to accept that he and Pansy really did want to be her friend, but since then he felt like he had lost any sense of relationship with her. He could see her struggling to talk and laugh with them, and while he tried to help her with her efforts as best as he could, there wasn't much he could do. She was just so distant now, and he could practically feel her suffering because of the boy who seemed to have eluded Pansy, Hermione's, and even his own sight. It was strange to think that while they watched Ginny's every move, not once did they see her talking to any suspicious boys, or going off to secluded areas. It was like he didn't exist at all, and yet Draco continued to see the marks on her neck, proving that there was someone.

He had tried to broach the topic with her, asking her what was bothering her, but she had shrugged him off, telling him nothing was wrong. Draco knew she was lying, and he just wished she would tell him what was going on. Really, if he didn't love the girl, he would have almost been tempted to forget all about her, she was that difficult to keep track of. The problem was, he did love her, and that meant he had no choice but to try.

"Has she told you what's wrong yet?" Pansy asked, turning her eyes back to him, a worried expression on her face. Draco thought he probably looked much the same. Ginny had been causing them a lot of stress lately as they both wondered what they could possibly do to help her when she was so reluctant to share any information. She had gotten about as secretive and distant as Draco had when he had found out he was a werewolf, which wasn't very comforting.

"No, but I plan on finding out." Draco said firmly, realising there was no time left to allow everything to keep going the way it was. He was going to turn into a werewolf for the first time in just a few days, and he didn't want to have to worry about Ginny as well as his own transformation. He needed to solve this before anything worse happened, and he still had not forgotten his father's threats to kill him, though Dumbledore and Snape had assured him he was perfectly safe in the castle. He just wanted something at least to be right, because nothing else in his life seemed to be. He wanted her to know how he felt about her, but he couldn't do it when she was so distant and lost in her own little world. Time had taken things into its own hands, and now he had to try patching up things the best he could before everything fell apart.

Having made up his mind to confront Ginny, Draco stood up and started walking towards where she had headed off before, a grim expression on his face. This was certainly going to be an awkward chat, but he knew it had to be done.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked in surprise, sitting up to look at him properly.

"To go talk to her. I'm sick of all these secrets." Draco said impatiently. Pansy nodded her head to show she understood, giving him all the sign he needed that this was the right thing to do.

With a brief nod in his friend's direction, Draco made his way towards the lake path where he had last seen Ginny walking. He knew it wouldn't be long before he caught up to her considering her pace, and he was right. Only a few minutes later he could see the flash of red that could only be her hair.

Draco paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. How was she going to react? Would she force him to leave again? Shaking his head, he realised he couldn't give up now, and sighed to himself before walking forward.

"Ginny," Draco called out, now that he was in earshot. "Wait."

He watched her pause in her steps, her back facing him as she stood there silently, long tresses of crimson blowing softly in the breeze. Slowly she turned her face towards to him, those deep-chestnut eyes gazing at him imploringly, whether out of a desire for him to help her, or perhaps she wanted him to leave; right now he wasn't so sure, but what he did know was that he could not bear to see her in pain like this anymore.

"Why'd you leave like that?" Draco asked more softly, taking a few more steps closer to her. He glanced around, noticing they were alone, and visibly relaxed. He did not want anyone barging in on this conversation.

Turning his eyes back to Ginny, he watched as she struggled inwardly for a moment, as if she was trying to decide what to say. He watched her hands automatically tugging at her hair, the nervousness kicking in, and realised she was not going to tell him. She was just going to spout out the same lies she always did, but then…

"I don't know," Ginny whispered helplessly. Her eyes shifted to the ground, her arms winding themselves about her body, desperately trying to protect herself from his piercing gaze. He knew he was making her uncomfortable, but he was not going to give up yet, not when she was ready to finally give him some information.

"Is it because of him?" He asked gently, coming even closer so no one could hear their conversation; he had experienced enough eavesdroppers to know that people could be hiding anywhere.

An involuntarily shiver travelled through Ginny, despite the warmth of the sun. Her eyes took on a frightened expression, and she tightened her grasp on herself, holding dear to whatever secrets she was hiding inside her, not willing to say anything more. Draco frowned as he watched her, having not really noticed just how broken she looked; he had not been this close to her since the day he had apologised to her a week ago. Her eyes seemed too large for her face, and they were heavily shadowed with dark rings. Her skin seemed too pale to be healthy, and she had lost a lot of weight as well. Whoever this boy was, Draco promised himself that he would make him pay for what he had done to her.

"Ginny," Draco said quietly, trying to remain calm, despite that inside he was inwardly raging at the pathetic excuse for a human who had hurt the girl he loved. "You can tell me what's wrong; I just want to help you."

He watched as Ginny let out a great shuddering breath, tears gathering at her eyes, though she did nothing to stop them. Her arms fell to her sides, and Draco had the distinct impression that his words had just released something that had been bottled in for a long time. Even his own heart was growing icy at the absolute fear shining at him through those beautifully chestnut eyes, sucking him into the insanity lying deep within.

"You can't help me," Ginny said emptily, no longer trying to protect herself from his gaze. "I'm beyond anyone's help now…"

"Don't say that!" Draco said firmly, instinctively gripping her shoulders. "You can fight this; we can't fight this; just tell me what is wrong!"

She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes glistening, her lips trembling, but no words could come out. Tears were spilling from her eyes, and without even realising it, Draco found himself pulling her into his embrace, holding her shaking body in his arms.

"Please, Ginny," Draco pleaded as he held her close to him, feeling her heart beating against his chest rapidly. "Tell me what's happening to you. I…I can't bear to see you like this. Just tell me what I can do."

Normally he wouldn't have been so blunt, but he was beyond reasoning now. Seeing her suffer was torture to him, and he just wanted to see her smile again; to see her eyes sparkling with joy instead of tears; to hear her musical laughter instead of her heart-wrenching sobs.

"He lives in my soul." Ginny whispered so quietly he could barely hear her. "Ever since I was eleven years old he has been with me, but it wasn't until this year that he started visiting me again."

Draco pulled himself away, meeting her gaze with a confused expression. What was she talking about? Who lived in her soul? He swallowed, and stared at her, wondering if she was insane.

"I'm not crazy," Ginny said firmly, as if she had read his mind. "How would I have got these if he didn't exist?" she demanded, pulling back a fist of her hair to show the faint marks on her neck. Draco nodded his head to show he accepted what she was saying, and he was relieved to see Ginny relax from her defensive mood.

"So he lives in your soul? But how is this possible? And who is he anyway?" Draco asked completely lost by what he was hearing.

Ginny sighed and sat down on the bench, gesturing for Draco to follow suit. He sat down next to her and waited for her explanation, a muddle of confused thoughts floating around his brain.

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is?" Ginny asked in a heavy voice.

Draco genuinely was surprised by the question. Of course he knew who Tom Riddle was; Voldemort was not the Dark Lord's real name, though Draco had thought only a very few Death Eaters knew the truth about that, so how could Ginny possibly know his real name? He had only found out because Lucius had come home after his second year, furious that Potter had spoiled his plans to revive the Dark Lord by using the diary that had belonged to the young Voldemort. Draco had seen that the diary had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on it, and by putting two and two together he had come to the conclusion that Lord Voldemort was in fact Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"I know who he is. Why?" Draco asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because his soul is trapped inside me."

Draco blinked, not really sure if he was hearing her correctly. Ginny had Voldemort inside her? How was this even possible?

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, not really sure if he could believe something so fantastical or not. Ginny nodded and gazed out towards the lake, a distant expression on her face.

"In my first year I was being controlled by his diary," she said in a small voice, her eyes taking on a haunted expression, as old memories washed over her. "Every time I wrote to him in the diary, our souls slowly fused. My life was being passed onto him, making him more real with each fearful word I wrote..."

Draco watched her with a sort of horrified fascination, hardly being able to believe what he was hearing. He realised with a sickening feeling that he had once said how much he had wanted to help the heir of Slytherin kill off the mudbloods, but now seeing her so disturbed by what she had been forced to do, he realised how stupid he had been. She had faced so much, and he had never even had any idea. It only emphasised to him even more how selfish he had been over the past weeks thinking he was the only one with problems.

"He forced me to go into the Chamber of Secrets so he could be revived by my death, but something happened." Ginny continued, her voice getting shakier with each word she spoke. "Somehow Harry got in there and managed to destroy the diary, but it was too late. His soul had already fused with mine, and I became the new vessel."

She gazed at him, her eyes filled with a troubled expression. "Everyone thought that he was gone, but for months I would dream about him. They told me the dreams were just nightmares- that I would soon get over them, but I never did…

"Now, nearly five years later, I start having the dreams again, only this time they are more real than ever. Now I can actually feel him touching me, now I can experience everything he wants me to experience…"

Draco felt his heart going cold the more he heard her confession. He understood now; Tom Riddle was the one who had been kissing Ginny; Tom Riddle was the one pulling her away from him.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked before he could think about what he was saying. Ginny looked at him with a surprised expression, but then she shook her head, her eyes falling back to her lap.

"I thought I did. You don't know what he is like," she added, as if to defend her actions. "I- he's very charming when he wants to be, and despite what he looks like now, he was very handsome when he was sixteen…."

She smoothed down her robes, her hair falling into her face to shield her eyes, perhaps to hide the shame he knew he would see reflecting back at him.

"He made me feel like I was everything to him. When I was upset he would be there to comfort me. When I was lonely, he was there to give me all the attention I needed. He told me he loved me; he made me feel things I never dreamt were possible, but even after all that, I can never forget what he did to me, and what he had done to my friends. Even if he does have the physical build, mind and memories from when he was sixteen, that doesn't change who he is…"

Ginny grasped his hand in hers tightly, her eyes beseeching him to understand. "Do you see now why I was so reluctant to tell anyone? How could I possibly explain to anyone that I was having a relationship with someone who existed only in my dreams? How could I tell people that I was letting Tom Riddle- the man who everyone feared and hated; the man who was destroying our world and had hurt so many people- use me in anyway he wanted because I was lonely; because I was too damn weak to stop him and tell him no!"

Draco watched her break into sobs, her hand releasing his to cover her face, as she realised the impact of all she had confessed. He himself didn't know what to think, but seeing her crying so bitterly and helplessly made him realise that no matter what she had done he could not be angry with her. He understood why she had been so afraid; he understood the terror she must have felt knowing what she was doing, and yet still having to face everyone around her. She must have been so frightened to think that someone would find out; she must have thought that everyone would hate her if they knew the truth, but Draco was not one of those people. He loved her, despite all her faults and weaknesses, and now that he knew the truth, he was going to make sure he got her out of this mess.

"So what can we do to get rid of him?" He asked suddenly, making Ginny pause in her crying. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at him disbelievingly, her eyes still spilling with tears.

"You mean, you're still willing to help me?" Ginny asked in a choked voice, her eyes meeting his so that he could see the complete shock she felt. He realised she obviously expected him to push her away or get angry with her. How very wrong she was….

"Of course I'm not angry with you, Ginny," Draco said firmly, his hand reaching out to cup her face gently, his eyes fiercely gazing into her own, the full weight of his emotions shining out from the stormy depths. "Whatever you've done means nothing to me; I only care about you; I only want you to be happy..."

"Draco I-"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses. I just want to help you." Draco said bluntly, cutting off any objections she could make. Ginny gave him a watery smile, the first real smile he had seen her give in days.

"Thank you."

Draco returned her smile, giving her a slight nod before releasing her face. "So, do you know anyway to get rid of Riddle's soul inside you?" he asked, bringing the conversation back to more serious matters.

Ginny frowned, though Draco noticed she looked much happier now since she had gotten everything out of her system. It was almost as if a giant weight had been taken off her back.

"If I had known, I would have tried already."

"Right," Draco agreed, his eyes flicking towards the lake shining a clear blue from the bright sky above. He wondered if there was anything in the library that could help them… If not, he was sure there would be something in his library at home, but that could only be used in complete desperation.

"Have you tried looking in the library for any information?" Draco asked, turning his gaze back to her, figuring perhaps she might have already looked. He was surprised to see a smile on her face, and frowned to himself. He didn't think there was anything funny about looking in the library; it was the only logical place to look.

"Something funny?" Draco asked in confusion.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said hiding her smile, "It's just you sounded so much like Hermione then."

Draco sighed, and grabbed her hand, tugging her to her feet. "Thank you for completely ruining any dignity I had left," he muttered, though not unkindly; he was glad to hear her making jokes again, even if they were rather degrading. No matter how much he had been forced to work with Hermione, he just couldn't bring himself to like her, or even want to be compared with her.

Bringing his thoughts back to Ginny, Draco smiled slightly down at her, to show that he was not angry with her. "I'll take that as a no, so let's go check out the library."

"Okay." Ginny agreed, as he released her hand, matching his steps as they made their way towards the castle library. Draco couldn't help but wonder if she was going to tell anyone else about this, or whether she would even allow him to tell anyone. He knew Pansy would have a fit if she was left out, but this wasn't his secret to tell. He also grudgingly realised he would have to tell Hermione to stop spying on Ginny, now that he knew what was going on.

"Are you going to tell anyone else about this?" Draco asked, realising that just thinking about what she would do would get him nowhere; he had long since come to the conclusion that despite how much he thought he knew about Ginny, she was often unpredictable.

Ginny stopped in mid-walk, her eyes filling with worry. "I'm not sure if I should. I don't know how they would react… I mean, I was surprised that you even wanted to talk to me after I told you."

Draco smiled reassuringly down at her. "Pansy will understand, and I'm sure-" he broke off, unable to believe that he was actually sticking up for Hermione Granger- "I'm sure Granger also will understand."

Ginny frowned, "Perhaps…." she mused out loud. "What do you think I should do?" She asked suddenly, her eyes finding his.

"I think you should tell them." Draco replied firmly, meeting her gaze with a steady look. "They're your friends, and I know they will both want to help you. Besides, we need all the help we can get."

"Alright then. I'll tell them if you think I should, but…will you…will you come with me when I tell them?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes reflecting the vulnerability she felt right now. Draco knew she wanted some support, and he was just glad that she trusted him enough to think that he could give her that.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Draco answered with a small smile.

"Thanks." Ginny said, letting out a deep breath. "I don't know if I could have handled doing that myself again."

"It's okay," Draco said shrugging slightly, not really sure why she was making such a big deal about this. He was just doing what he wanted to do after all. She was practically everything that mattered to him now.

"No really," Ginny insisted, taking his hands in hers, her deep, chestnut eyes locked on his. "I…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have listened to me, or believed me for that matter... It really means a lot to me, and I'm… I'm glad I have you as a friend…" she admitted shyly.

"That makes two of us then." Draco said truthfully, causing Ginny's eyes to light up with a heart-warming smile.

"We should probably tell Pansy and Granger now before we go to the library; they might be able to help." Draco mused out loud, as though realising it himself.

"You're right." Ginny agreed softly. "I think we should tell them both together; I don't really want to have to go through this three times, and if we're all going to work together, than they need to get over their differences."

"Alright," Draco said, and together they walked back to the castle to find Hermione and Pansy.


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. **

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! You're all so wonderful, and I feel bad for leaving things so long. I promised I would try update faster, and here it is!**

**This chapter has not been read over by my beta, but hopefully it isn't too awful!**

Confessions 

If Ginny had been nervous before, it was nothing to the aching anxiety that had now taken over her mind as she sat in the room opposite Pansy, Hermione, and much to her surprise, Harry and Ron. There had been a lot of mutterings and glaring, but now they had all quietened down, all of their eyes focussed expectantly on her. She knew what they wanted to hear but her voice seemed to have vanished, and all she could do was stare nervously at her friends.

Telling Draco about what was going on had been a painful process, but she felt much better for it; however, the thought of telling Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy was like torture because she was afraid of how they would react. For some reason Draco had always connected with her more, and she had felt comfortable enough around him to open up to him. It hadn't been easy doing it, but the unique warmth in his usually cold, grey eyes gave her all the encouragement she had needed to bare her soul before him. He had accepted everything she had said without once trying to force her to feel guilty, and it almost made her want to cry because his words had been so sincere and tender that she could no longer question his feelings for her. He cared about her; he had held her in his arms and begged her to tell him what was happening so that he could help her. The enormity of the emotions he had shown her was almost overwhelming, but she would always be grateful for the compassion and forgiveness he had given when she had needed it most.

"Are you ready to tell us yet, Ginny?" Harry asked gently. They did not know what Ginny and Draco had brought them here for, but Ginny thought they had their suspicions. However, hearing the concern in Harry's voice only made her feel worse at what she was about to disclose. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but then she felt Draco take her hand under the table, squeezing it reassuringly. Ginny felt a small wave of comfort wash over her, realising she was not totally alone in this; he was here to help her…

Taking a deep breath, Ginny began to tell her friends everything that had happened to her over the past weeks. She did not mention that Draco was a werewolf, but she did tell them that both Draco and Pansy had befriended her, or rather that she had befriended them. It was a necessary part of her story, for she realised that if she had not cared so greatly about being alone and an outsider, she would never have totally given herself to Tom. It wasn't that it was their fault, more that she was too weak to accept the truth and had allowed the thought of losing them to push her beyond her limits. There were some things that she kept to herself, (such as sleeping with Tom), but she tried to tell as much as possible, if only to lift the burden of carrying the secrets.

At times she found tears burning her eyes, and every time Draco's hand would be there to comfort her and give her the strength she needed to keep going. If her sobs stopped her voice from working, Draco was there to fill in the story the best he could, giving Ginny the time she needed to recover her composure. She knew she would have to thank him again for doing this, especially when it was his strength that had allowed her to unburden herself.

"I don't understand," Harry mumbled in disbelief as Ginny finished her story. "I thought I had destroyed that piece of his soul in my second year."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I thought you had too, Harry, but how else is he somehow trapped in my soul? It makes sense that I have become the new vessel."

"But you know how to get rid of him, right?" Pansy and Ron asked in unison. They stared at each other in surprise for a moment, both obviously startled that they should be thinking the same thing, let alone saying it.

"I think Ginny would have done that already if she knew," Hermione answered in a heavy voice. She turned her honey-brown eyes to Ginny, the concern she felt shining through. "I'm sorry Ginny but I've never heard anything like this happening before. I'm sure the library will have something that could help us though."

"That's what Draco thought too," Ginny said with a small smile. She was glad they had all taken it so well. Though Ron, Harry, Hermione, and even Pansy had each taken their turn in showing their surprise and even their anger at what she had done, they had been quick to accept it was not fair to hold it against her. She felt kind of stupid now for being so afraid to tell them, realising that she should have known they cared about her enough to forgive her for being so foolish. She always seemed to be wrong lately, but she was glad her friends were not rubbing it in.

"Yes, but I don't know actually where to start looking," Draco said, turning his gaze to Hermione. "I was hoping you could help there."

Hermione practically beamed and instantly started listing places where it would be worthwhile looking. Harry and Ron also put in their input on where good places to look would be, and Ginny couldn't help but feel amazed at the fact that somehow she had managed to bring together some of the most unlikely people and get them to all work together; she just wished it had been over different circumstances…

"When do you want to start looking?" Ron asked Draco quite politely.

"I was hoping as soon as possible. Who knows what Riddle will do when he finds out Ginny has told all of us the truth." Draco said seriously, giving a worried glance in Ginny's direction. She was surprised to realise she had completely forgotten about what Tom would do when he found out- for find out he would. She still had not figured out how to completely shut him from viewing and feeling what she could, so she was unsure if he already knew. It scared her to think of his reaction when he had gotten so angry just because Draco had helped her pick up her things all those weeks ago...

"Well let's go then!" Pansy said determinedly. She stood up off the chair and walked to the door, Hermione, Ron and Harry following her out of the room. Ginny looked up as Pansy popped her head back in the room. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," Ginny said hastily, as she stood up. "I need to talk to Draco for a moment."

Draco glanced at her looking quite surprised. Pansy suddenly beamed, giving a not very subtle wink at her. Ginny frowned, but before she could ask Pansy what she had meant by that, Draco had walked over and shut the door on Pansy's face. He sighed to himself, turning around to look back at Ginny with an odd expression in his silver eyes.

"What is it?"

"I…I guess I wanted to thank you..." Ginny mumbled quietly, finding herself unable to meet his gaze now that they were alone. Normally it was so easy to talk to him but now everything was finally sinking in, and Ginny realised that Draco Malfoy knew more about her than any other person. She couldn't let her shyness stop her from doing this though, because deep in her heart she knew she needed to tell him how much he meant to her…

"Ginny I-"

"Please," Ginny cut in, her eyes finally meeting his in her desire for him to understand. "I know you don't like me thanking you, but I have to do this. You've done so much for me, and I can't keep going without saying anything when I know I owe you so much."

Draco stared at her curiously, but he didn't say anything more, for which she was glad. His silence seemed to give Ginny the sign she needed to continue, and taking a small breath, Ginny walked closer until she was standing just before him. She glanced down at her hands and tried to think of the right words to say, but it was just so hard to put into words the enormity of what she was feeling. He had done so much for her, and looking back now she realised that half the things he had done would have gone completely unnoticed by her if she had not finally come to her senses. She had to thank him; the only problem was, how to say it?

"You know you don't have to do this." Draco said quietly. "I've never done anything for you because I expected anything in return." He laughed slightly to himself, causing Ginny to look up in surprise. "You're probably one of the only person I can say that for…"

"But that is why I have to thank you," Ginny said softly, her chestnut eyes meeting his own silvery-grey ones. "Because everything you do for me doesn't stem from duty or selfishness; you do it because you want to."

"I told you it was nothing."

"Well it's not nothing to me." Ginny said firmly, her hand instinctively finding his. "I've been so stupid, but you never once gave up on me. I pushed you away, I was rude to you- I did all those stupid, stupid things, and you were always there to pull me back into the real world. When I was ready to give up, you were the one who made me see sense; when I thought no one would ever forgive me for what I had done, you, Draco Malfoy, were the one who showed me how very wrong I was." Ginny gripped his hand tightly in hers, wanting him to understand- hoping that he would understand… "Even just then I thought I would never be able to tell my friends what had been going on, but you- you gave me the strength I needed."

She smiled slightly, tears coming to her eyes in the tide of emotions she seemed to be caught in. "So how can I act like it was nothing, when you have done more for me than I could ever ask?"

"I don't want your thanks, Ginny." Draco said quietly, but determinedly, his eyes flicking to their intertwined hands.

"Why?" Ginny asked in confusion. "Why won't you just accept it?"

Draco's eyes lifted back to hers, an emotion so sad and yet so warm in them that Ginny found it hard to pin what he was actually feeling. She had always thought his eyes were intense, but staring into the conflicting warmth and sadness, his eyes no longer seemed to resemble the cold metal she had always thought they did; now they seemed more like storms raging in a dark-grey sky...

"Because thanking me means you never expected me to do it," Draco said softly, his hands closing over hers. "And I never want you to think I would not do anything for you."

Ginny stared at him, surprised by his confession. She didn't know what to think or what to make of the strange words he had just said; it could mean so many different things, but then as she looked into his grey eyes she thought she understood. Where words could not his eyes were telling her the extent of his emotions, and now she knew why he had done all those things- why he had never accepted defeat, even though she had pushed him to it so much. He didn't just care about her; he loved her…

"I…I don't know what to say…" Ginny admitted quietly, feeling rather confused. "I never knew you felt that way about me…"

She had never thought of him in that way before, and now being so close to him and knowing how he felt about her, she could only feel conflicted in her emotions. On the one hand she had always looked to him as a very dear friend, but then she realised their friendship always had been so different to everything else she shared with her other friends, so it was hard to know what to think. After everything that had happened though, and after all she had faced with Tom, Ginny was not sure if she even wanted to feel more towards him at all.

"I wanted to tell you, Ginny, but I didn't know how you would react." Draco said gently, removing his hand from hers to tenderly stroke her face. "I know this is completely the wrong time, but please, if you think you could ever find it in your heart to care for someone like me, please tell me now so that I no longer have to face this pain in not knowing how you feel. Whatever choice you make I will always be here for you, I just need to know how you feel."

Ginny shook her head slightly, her eyes swirling with confusion. "I don't know Draco. I don't know how I feel. This is all just so sudden."

"I know, I just…" Draco trailed off and sighed, pulling his hands away as he paced up and down running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ginny said sincerely, for she was truly sorry to give him this pain. "I just don't know how I feel about you."

"It's fine…" Draco mumbled, sounding rather deflated. "We should probably go to the library now. The others will be wondering where we are."

Ginny practically winced at his words, even though they were spoken so softly and not in anger towards her at all. She knew he was only changing the subject to save himself more awkwardness in just being refused, but Ginny could not pretend to act like she loved him. She truly did not know what to think about him and just needed some time alone to think about it before she gave him an answer.

"Okay," Ginny agreed, taking his lead in not bringing the subject back up. "Let's go."

Draco nodded and left the room, Ginny following behind. She chanced a glance at his face as they walked, seeing the frown on his lips and the dejected expression in his eyes. Sighing to herself, for she knew that she could not give him what he wanted, Ginny continued to follow him in silence, glad that at least once they got to the library the others would be there too to break the awkwardness between them.

OOOO 

"Well, it's definitely not possession." Hermione declared after hours of reading. "I think you were right, Ginny; somehow his soul has been transferred into yours. That would be why he doesn't age, because Voldemort obviously made that diary when he was sixteen, which means the piece of soul trapped inside you is just an image of his sixteen year old self."

"So what do we do to get rid of him then, if it isn't possession?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes with tiredness.

"Well, obviously exorcism won't work, and it sounds like their souls are completely fused, so it will be too hard to separate them with a spell now."

"Are you saying I'm stuck with him inside me?" Ginny demanded in horror. She had thought that somehow they would be able to help her- that the library would solve all her worries, but seeing their defeated expressions made her realise just how dire her situation was.

Hermione stared at her sympathetically, reaching over the table to grasp Ginny's hand. "We'll find something, Ginny. There has to be something here that can help you."

"We've looked all through the restricted section," Ron declared with a worried groan. "Where else are we going to find something to help us know how to get rid of Tom Riddle? You said yourself that you had never heard of this happening before, and you've practically read this whole library!"

Hermione frowned and Ginny realised the truth of Ron's words. Hermione had only been saying that to give her some hope. She didn't really think they were going to find anything here, but she had not wanted to admit it.

"Draco," Pansy said quietly, causing all of their eyes to flick to her. "What about your Father's library?"

Ginny stared at Draco, her heart beating furiously. His eyes met her, and she thought she could see the conflicting thoughts racing through his brain. She understood his apprehension. To go to his home would be to risk Lucius catching him; to go to his home would mean facing all those horrible memories where his mother had been murdered; to go to his home could mean death…

"No, he can't go back there!" Ginny said firmly, surprising even herself. "I won't let you risk that just for me."

"It's the only way," Draco said softly, his eyes pleading for her to understand. She knew why he was doing this; it was because he loved her, but she didn't want him to risk his life. She was so tired of people having to risk their lives because she was too stupid to save herself…

"You can't." Ginny whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Please, Draco; don't do this. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way!" Draco practically yelled. Everyone was staring at him in shock, and Ginny knew that only she and Pansy truly understood the extent of what this meant. Harry, Hermione and Ron had no idea that Lucius was trying to kill him or that Draco had escaped from his home with barely his life.

"You heard your brother! This library doesn't hold the information to help you, but I know my Father has the books that can."

"What if you die?" Ginny cried, forgetting all about the others around her. In this moment all that mattered was Draco. She only had eyes for him, and he only had eyes for her. He didn't say anything, just stared at her through those grey eyes, telling her that he understood what could happen. He knew that death was a possibility, but he didn't care if it meant helping her. He loved her, and he would do anything for her, even if it meant his life…

"He won't be going alone." Pansy said firmly. "I'll go with him."

"Pansy," Draco began, but Pansy glared at him.

"Save it. I'm your best friend, and there is no way I'm letting you go into that death trap alone." Pansy retorted with her old bossiness coming through. Draco smiled slightly and nodded his head to show he understood even if he didn't like it.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked with a confused expression. Harry and Ron also looked lost.

Pansy sighed and stared at them through her dark-blue eyes. "It's a long story, but basically we know that the books Ginny need are in Lucius's library. The only problem is, if Draco goes there he will probably be killed."

"What?" Harry said startled. "Your own father would do that?"

"Save your pity, Potter, I know my family aren't saints." Draco snapped, not really enjoying having his life story being told so openly by Pansy. "It doesn't matter if he tries to kill me or not, because either way we have to get that book for Ginny."

"Well you and Pansy can't go alone," Hermione said seriously. "We know your father, Malfoy, and he's not exactly a push-over."

"You think I don't know that?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Look, enough of this!" Ginny said firmly, not wanting them to get any more ideas. "No one is risking their lives for me!"

"Don't be stupid, Ginny," Ron said, shaking his head slightly. "Malfoy and Parkinson know what they're getting into, and do you really think we're just going to let them go there alone?"

"Don't tell me you plan on coming?" Draco said with a sigh.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all nodded their heads.

"We're in this too," Hermione said firmly. "Besides, you might need our help."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Draco said, sighing again.

"Wait, no!" Ginny cried angrily. "You can't do this! You can't just leave me here while you all go rushing off after books!"

"Ginny," Draco said in a much more gentle voice. "My father would do anything to get his hands on you if he found out whose soul was inside you. You're not safe if you go there."

"Oh and you are?" Ginny retorted furiously. She hated how they were treating her like glass. She wasn't going to break if she went, and if all of them were going to running around risking their lives for her she wanted to be there with them.

"Please, Ginny," Hermione begged. "Just do this for us."

Ginny glanced at all of their faces, feeling her resolution slipping with each pair of eyes she met. They all wanted her to be safe, but she just wanted to make sure they were all alright. "I…"

"I won't take you with me." Draco said firmly, causing Ginny's eyes to flick back to his. He gazed at her steadily, a determined expression in his eyes. "Stay here, Ginny, and wait for us to come back to you."

"But what if you don't come back?" Ginny said in a small voice, not wanting to think about how she would feel if he did not come back, especially when she was so unsure of how she felt about him.

"We'll come back," Pansy said with a reassuring smile. "I promise."

Ginny stared at Draco, but he was no longer looking at her. She had the horrible feeling in her stomach that he knew he was not going to come back, but she didn't want to reflect on that too much. Pansy said she would look after him, and Ginny trusted her at least to try. She knew also that Harry, Hermione and Ron would try to protect him the best they could, even if they did dislike him.

"Fine, but when will you leave?" Ginny asked, now resigned to the fact that she could not go with them.

"Tomorrow." Draco answered.

"But Draco that's when you-" Pansy began

"I know." Draco replied, cutting her off. "That's the point."

Ginny frowned and looked at him with a curious expression. What did Pansy mean? That was when he what?

"I should be able to hold him, as well as whoever else is there while you get the books." Draco continued, now looking directly at Pansy.

Pansy nodded her head, though Ginny could still see the apprehension in her eyes. It was killing her not knowing what they were talking about, but she had a feeling neither of them would tell her their plan.

"Alright then," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "Tomorrow we leave for your house."

"I think we should all get a good night's sleep," Hermione said with a yawn. "We don't want to be drowsy while we're there."

"We can't leave till night." Draco said, glancing towards her. "We will only be able to get out when there are less people around."

"You're right." Harry agreed. "I have an invisibility cloak Hermione, Ron and I can use, but you two will have to find your own way. We can meet at Hogsmeade."

Draco and Pansy nodded, and Ginny could only watch them all making plans, feeling a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. Something was not right about all of this, and she didn't want them to go into a place Pansy herself had labelled as a 'death trap'. The only problem was she understood that no matter what she said none of them would change their minds. They were doing this for her, but she had no say in it at all…


	15. Time is Running Out

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc. **

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here are the rest of the chapters.**

**Time is Running Out**

Ginny stared at the clock, her eyes painfully following the long, slender hands as they moved from one minute to the next. With each new class of the day her eyes followed the clock, waiting for when the time would come when her friends would leave. Tonight they were going to get the book; tonight they were going to be in a life or death situation, and it killed her to know that she would not be there with them…

Too soon dusk was creeping in; too soon Ginny found herself eating the rubbery food at dinner, her mouth going horribly dry from nerves. All she could think about was what if they didn't come back. What if Draco never came back? She still hadn't decided how she felt about him, but to have him die before she could even tell him would be awful. And Pansy, what about her? She was beginning to be Ginny's best friend, and it would be all her fault if Pansy died. And what about Hermione, Harry and Ron? The golden trio, the ones she had always looked up to and admired? They were on her side too; they were going to help Draco and Pansy get the book, but what if they died or were hurt? It would all be her stupid fault…

Her eyes glanced from one face to the next, seeing their anxiety of what was to come. Draco looked grim at the Slytherin table, his eyes filled with worry, and he had good reason to feel that way. Pansy looked determined but concerned all the same. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all frowning and talking in hushed whispers- no doubt thinking of some great plan to help them while they were there… and Ginny, well she herself was sitting at the table feeling like a spectator behind glass walls. She wasn't a part of their adventure; she was the cause of it. She would only get to watch, and wait, just as she did now as her eyes automatically fell back on the ancient clock, always watching, always waiting...

People were leaving the Great Hall now, all of them off to do their own business, but Ginny continued to sit on the bench, feeling oddly frozen as she sat there. All of this worry, all of this anxiety- it was all her fault. If only she had not written in that diary all those years ago; if only she had been stronger when the dreams had come; if only she had not been so foolish and had realised her friends did care about her, if only she hadn't given in to Tom, if only, if only, if only….

If only wasn't enough….

OOOO

The room was silent except for the fire crackling in the stone hearth, hissing and spitting as the flames curled into snarling mouths. A man was kneeling on the ground, his handsome face downcast as he stared at the richly carpeted floor.

"Look at me," A cold, high-pitched voice commanded. The man raised his face and stared into the snake-like face above him, his eyes meeting the crimson ones that gazed so scornfully down at him.

"Master," The man said slowly, his eyes never leaving the other's face. "I have done all that you have asked. I know who has your soul and I have prepared the ritual. Everything is in order for you if you will but go to the school."

"I cannot go to the school you imbecile," the cold voice hissed harshly, crimson eyes narrowing with derision. "You must complete the ritual yourself. I'm sure you can handle that?"

The man nodded his head, trying hard not to scowl. "Yes, Master, I can complete the ritual. What would you like me to do with him once it is complete?"

"Bring him to me. We have a lot of catching up to do…"

OOOOO

"It's time," Harry said quietly. Ginny looked up in surprise, shocked that it could have happened so quickly. Surely they had another hour; surely it wasn't time yet? She hadn't even gotten to talk to Draco yet. She hadn't been able to do anything that she had wanted. She had watched the clock all day, and now time had slipped away from her…

"I'll go get the cloak and the brooms," Ron said quickly, as he stood up and walked off towards the boys' dormitory. Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, still muttering spells under her breath that might help them. Harry and Ginny's eyes met, and Ginny could see the troubled expression in his eyes.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, moving closer to her so that Hermione wouldn't hear. "I've been watching you all day and I can see you beating yourself up about this. Don't feel like this is your fault, or that you're responsible for any of us."

Ginny blinked in surprise. How did he know that was how she had been feeling?

"Harry I-"

"Shh," Harry whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, his green eyes gazing kindly into her own. "We all made our decisions," he continued, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're not doing this because we had no choice. We're doing this because we care about you. I care about you, and I would risk my life again and again if it meant you were safe."

"Harry," Ginny said in a choked voice, feeling the threatening burning of tears in her eyes. "How can you say that when I know it's my fault? I was with Tom. I was with the boy who killed your parents! Don't make this worse for me by making me feel even more guilty," She pleaded, sniffing as the tears began to fall.

"Ginny," Harry said in a strained voice, pulling her instinctively into a brotherly hug. "You carry enough wait on your shoulders without adding guilt to it to. Don't worry about me. I don't care if it was Tom or anyone else. All that matters right now is getting you out of this, okay?"

"But I-"

"No buts," Harry cut in, pulling himself away to look at her sternly. "You're always the one telling me not to take responsibility for other's actions, now it's about time you start taking your own advice. I won't let you wallow in self-pity or sit here worrying about us for the rest of the night. We're going to get this book, and then we'll come back here and get that bit of soul out of you. Alright?"

"Alright," Ginny agreed, feeling suddenly subdued. She guessed out of anyone Harry was the only one who could truly understand how she was feeling right now. He too had a great weight on his shoulders because of how his life and actions had affected others, but it was so hard not to worry…

"Good," Harry said with a small smile.

At that moment Ron came back in with the invisibility cloak clutched in his hands, the two brooms slung over his shoulder.

"We ready?"

They nodded their heads and all bunched together as the invisibility cloak was pulled over them. Ginny watched them disappear from her sight and felt her heart suddenly clench. Time was running out, and this could be her last chance to talk to Draco…

"Wait," she said suddenly before they could leave. "I want to come too."

"You can't come," came Ron's disembodied voice. "It's too dangerous for you to come to the Malfoys."

"Not to the Malfoys," Ginny amended quickly. "I want to come with you so I can see you off. I haven't really had a chance to talk to Draco and Pansy all day, and I…" she trailed off, not knowing why she felt so strongly like she had to go. It was much like last night, how she had just known that Draco knew he was not coming back. Now, in this very moment, her heart was telling her that she needed to talk to him before it was too late…

"There's not enough room under the cloak for three," Harry said in an almost apologetic voice.

"Please," Ginny pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. She needed this. She needed to talk to him. He was only doing this for her. He had admitted as much to her yesterday. The least she could do was talk to him.

"She can take my place," Hermione said softly and came out from underneath the invisibility cloak. Harry and Ron's heads both appeared as they pulled of the cloak to stare at her in surprise.

"But Hermione, we need you." Ron insisted, clearly horrified that they might have to do this without her and her spells.

"I'm Head Girl," Hermione reasoned, her voice calm. "I'm sure no one will find it too odd that I am out of bed. Besides," Hermione continued, her eyes meeting Ginny's to give an understanding look. "Ginny has a right to talk to them…"

"Fine, but we've got to be quick." Harry said firmly.

"Thank you" Ginny mouthed to Hermione, and was soon quickly enfolded in the cloak.

It was a long walk to the wall that surrounded the castle. They had to go slow because of the cloak, and Hermione too had to follow covertly behind them so as not to be too conspicuous and draw attention to them. Ginny's heart pounded the whole way, words of what she could say to Draco flittering through her head, only to be discarded. She had no idea what to say to him, but the longer she waited to come up with an answer the less time she would have to truly speak to him…

"We're here," Harry whispered and stopped in front of Ginny. He pulled off the invisibility cloak, tucking it tenderly in his bag and then grabbed his firebolt from Ron. "Malfoy and Parkinson should be here soon."

Ginny looked around, but she couldn't see either of the Slytherins. Just when she thought they might have forgotten, both Pansy and Draco suddenly appeared before her startled eyes, brooms clutched in their hands.

"How did you do that?" Ron exclaimed, clutching his chest where he had obviously gotten a fright.

"Disillusionment charm of course," Pansy replied smugly. "We don't need a cloak to become invisible."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry shook his head to silence him. Ginny wasn't paying attention to either of them though; her eyes were fixed on Draco, just as his were on hers.

"I need to talk to you," She said softly, her eyes begging for him to hear her out. He nodded his head and gently steered her by the arm away from the others.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pansy suddenly demanded.

"Just leave them," Ginny heard Hermione say. "They won't be long."

Once they were from hearing distance Draco stopped and released her arm. Ginny could see his grey eyes watching her intently and felt all her nervous worries coming back. How was she ever going to explain her feelings to him?

"What is it?" Draco prompted, a curious expression coming into his eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you, before you left…" Ginny said in a strained voice, her heart beating furiously in her chest. His gaze deepened into that familiar soul-searching expression he always used to give her, and she felt her heart quicken, if it were even possible for it to beat any faster.

"Okay," he said slowly, "But we do have to go soon."

"I know, I know," Ginny said hurriedly. She sighed, realising she had no idea what to say to him now that she was in front of him. How did you talk to someone you knew loved you, but you didn't know what you felt for them?

"Ginny," Draco said in a low voice after a moment of silence, "You don't need to try console me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Draco let out a small breath and stared down at her, his expression almost unreadable. "I know what you're doing. You came down here because you feel obligated to put me at ease, or I don't know, try give me some comfort because of yesterday." His expression hardened slightly. "I don't need your pity, Ginny. I never wanted it."

"It's not like that at all," Ginny insisted, her hands instinctively grabbing his.

"Then what?" Draco asked in a frustrated voice. "What is so important that you have to tell me now?"

"I…I just wanted to talk to you."

"This isn't the time, Ginny," Draco snapped, making Ginny wince. "I have to go to my house and get that book before you or any of us become in even more danger." He ran his hands through his hair, a tired expression on his face. "Dammit, Ginny," he said more softly, "Don't make this harder for me."

"But this could be the last time we ever talk, and-"

"And what?" Draco cut in, his eyes flashing with a pained expression. "Don't you realise how much this is hurting me? To have you so close to me but know I can't have you? To see you in pain but not being able to comfort you?" He gripped her hands tightly in his, his eyes gazing down at her with intensity so powerful it almost swallowed her whole. "Why did you come here tonight, Ginny? Why?" He demanded in a strangled voice. "You know how I feel about you. You know why I'm doing this, so if you can't feel the same way, why would you come here? Do you really need to rub salt to the wounds?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she saw the pain and frustration reflected in his eyes. "I was just so worried about tonight, and I feel like we're never going to see each other again, and I don't know what to think, and I don't know how I feel about you, and I'm just, so, so scared..." She slipped her hands out from his, her lips trembling as she cried, "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want Draco, I truly am. I'm just so confused, and with Tom being inside me it's so hard. It's just so hard…" she ended in a small voice, her eyes falling to her hands, wishing now that she had never come…

"Ginny," Draco said softly, the frustration dying in his eyes. "Don't cry… I never meant for you to get upset. I'm sorry…. please just don't cry," he urged, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I never asked for you to love me, you know?" Ginny said quietly, still sniffling with tears. He made it out like it was all her fault, but she had never tried to make him fall in love with her…

"But I do anyway," Draco said with a half smile, half grimace. They were both in pain, and neither of them could give what the other wanted. Draco wanted her love, and Ginny wanted his friendship. They couldn't have both…

"Why?" Ginny asked suddenly, genuinely wanting to know how he could possibly love someone as twisted as her. She knew that he cared about her and always wanted to protect her, but how could he honestly love someone as stupid and troublesome as her?

"I don't know," Draco answered truthfully, his brow creasing slightly. "I never have known. All I know is from the moment I saw you in the courtyard that day something changed inside me..."

He cupped her face gently in his hands, his eyes gazing intently down into her own. "I don't care what you've done, or who've you've been with. All I care about is you; all I ever have cared about is you, and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. That's why I'm doing this tonight, because I love you Ginny... "

"But I still don't know how I feel about you," Ginny said with a sigh. She had come here in the hopes of finding out, or at least coming to an agreement with him, but it seemed he was not going to give up on her. She didn't know what else to do now…

"You don't have to," he answered firmly, his thumb gently wiping away her tears. "Just let me do this for you. Let me help you. If you can't give me anything else, then let me at least know that I am of some worth to you."

"You'll always be of worth to me," Ginny said softly, her hand reaching up to cover his own that rested on her cheek. "Words will never be able to express my gratitude for you."

Draco smiled a bit more genuinely that time. "Then let me give you one more thing to thank me about. Let me get you that book, and then you'll be free. There will be no more Tom to haunt your dreams or your mind. You'll simply be yourself again…"

Ginny smiled sadly and nodded her head. There was no escaping this. He had no choice but to go, and she would have no choice but to wait. There was no knowing what would happen after tonight, but she could at least make sure he didn't do anything stupid while he was gone...

"Just promise me one thing," she said in a low voice, her eyes gazing searchingly into his.

"What?"

"Don't try to be a hero. I don't need you to do anything more for me than to get me that book. That's all I ask."

Draco nodded his head. "Alright."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Ginny…"

"Good," Ginny whispered, her eyes still locked on his. They stared at each other for a moment, both not knowing what to say or do. Ginny hesitated and then leaned forwards into him, wrapping her arms around him to hold him tightly against her. She burrowed her face into his chest, her tears slipping down her cheeks as he enfolded her in his arms.

"Please just come back to me," Ginny whispered, clutching him to her as if her very life depended on it. "I can't bear the thought of losing you…"

Draco said nothing, just held her more tightly against him, his head leaning against hers as they held each other.

"Are you two almost finished?" Pansy called out in a grumpy voice. "We are on a tight schedule here, you know? Love can come later."

Draco groaned and muttered something under his breath, and Ginny felt her face heat up at Pansy's words. She wondered how long Pansy bad been there…. Not that they had done anything….

"I should go now." Draco said to Ginny, as he pulled himself away. Ginny nodded and watched as he followed Pansy back to the wall where the others were waiting. They waved at her and then mounted their brooms, all five of them speeding off into the distance.

She watched their silhouettes fading into the growing dusky sky, and took a deep breath. Now they were gone, and now she would wait…


	16. Surrender

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc.

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

Surrender 

Draco stared up at the house he had called his home for the past seventeen years. It was still just as grand as he remembered it, with the white, marble walls standing proudly under the dusky sky. There was no warmth left, though; love no longer existed here- only emptiness and regret… Even the flowers that had once blossomed in beautiful colours were now withering in remorse from the loss of Narcissa's touch. Her death seemed to have sucked all the life out of the manor, leaving it only an empty shell of the beauty it had once been.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked softly, her dark eyes gazing at him in concern.

Draco turned to her and nodded his head, a small smile coming to his lips. "I'm fine. Let's just keep going…"

"You know," Ron began, a frown on his face. "You still haven't told us this brilliant plan of yours yet."

Draco ignored Ron, his eyes staring at the windows and doors. There were no lights on in the house, but there was a strange prickling sensation running through his body, as if he just knew that something wasn't right. The problem was, even with the ominous feelings there was still no turning back…

"We should go." Draco said softly.

"What?" Hermione said in confusion, "But we have to go inside."

"No, I mean we shouldn't stand here in the open like this," Draco explained, turning to look at her. "Anyone could be watching."

Ron swallowed slightly. "You mean you actually think we are in danger here?"

Draco stared at him dumbly. "Yes, Weasley, that is exactly what I am thinking. I know my father, and I know he would not let me come back here that easily. He'll have planned something… I just want to make sure I'm ready for whatever it is."

"Please," Hermione said quickly when Ron started to speak again. "Let's not waste time talking. We need to get that book and get out of here."

"She's right," Harry agreed. Draco met his eyes and nodded. They both knew that they weren't safe here, and the longer they stalled the more dangerous it would be. Not only that, but Draco was worried about Ginny…

"Alright then. Let's do this." Draco said firmly and walked up to the door. There was no point trying to hide now. Whoever was behind that door would have already been alerted thanks to the wards, but that wasn't going to stop Draco; he knew what he had to do, and he wasn't leaving this place until he had that book.

Opening the door, Draco stood silently for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was no movement, no sound- just a foreboding nothing that only made him feel more anxious. He just knew something wasn't right…

"Is it safe?" Pansy asked softly.

Draco nodded his head and gestured for them to enter the house. He looked around at the empty hall, his eyes filling with pain at the memories that lived in every part of it, but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of this. He had to do this for Ginny.

"C'mon," he said softly, "The library is this way."

Draco led them down a few hallways, his eyes peeled for any trace of an ambush, but nothing appeared. The lack of obstacles was becoming increasingly unnerving, and when they reached the library with no resistance at all Draco was beginning to feel rather fearful.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, a puzzled expression on his face, as he noticed Draco's hesitance.

Draco sighed, staring at the door with a frown. "It's just… this is too easy."

"Maybe your dad doesn't know we're here?" Ron asked in what sounded like a rather hopeful voice.

Shrugging slightly, but not really agreeing, Draco sighed again. "It's nothing," he said dismissively and reached out his hand, placing it over the door handle. Slowly he turned the brass knob, the door opening smoothly without a creak, to reveal a beautiful room lined with row upon row of bookshelves- each shelf overflowing with books.

He cautiously walked forward into the room, his feet making soft noises against the rich carpet, his eyes surveying every corner. "It's safe," he said shortly, still with a frown on his face as he started heading for a bookshelf. He examined the spines, wondering how they were ever going to find the book they needed…

"Do you have any idea what shelf it would be on?" Hermione asked him, coming to stand near him.

Draco shook his head. "I wouldn't have a clue, but those shelves there-" he pointed to the shelves closest to them- "They're all about the Dark Arts. I'd say they would be somewhere in there."

Hermione nodded her head and immediately started looking on a shelf. Harry, Pansy and Ron took their own shelf each, while Draco continued on the one he had first started searching on. Each book he picked up seemed to only fuel his frustration, for none of them appeared to be able to help Ginny's situation. The only sounds to be heard in the room were the sounds of flicking pages, the slamming of books, and also the despondent sighs escaping from the lips of the five teenagers.

"Found anything yet?" Pansy asked after a few more minutes of searching.

Draco sighed, closing another useless book. "No."

"I can't find anything on possession at all," Ron said in a defeated voice.

"Nothing on my shelf either." Harry replied tiredly.

"Well I haven't found anything eith- Oh," Hermione suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "I think I might have found something!"

Draco and the others quickly crowded around Hermione, their eyes all eagerly falling on the heavy book in her hands. "And?" Draco urged.

Hermione flicked back a few pages, her brow furrowed. "Well it says here that when two souls are forced into one body a struggle will begin. Both will fight to be the dominant soul, but I think in Ginny and Tom Riddle's case, it was more assimilation rather than domination." She closed the book, taking a small breath. "If this is the case then Ginny isn't in any real danger..." Her expression fell slightly.

"But?" Pansy said apprehensively. There was always a 'but'…

"We have a problem…"

"What?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Once two souls are assimilated there is no separating them. They have given into each other and accepted their unity. Even if we tried to remove Tom's soul now, it would only kill Ginny's in the process."

"Then how do we help her?" Harry demanded, looking both furious and defeated at the same time.

"The only way would be to have Tom willingly destroy his soul." Hermione replied with a grave expression. "There is no magic that can separate them now, but he himself could choose to end their connection by forfeiting his own life. This would destroy him of course, but she would be free to continue living normally."

"There is no way that Tom Riddle will willingly die," Draco said softly, feeling suddenly like screaming or throwing something. On the surface he looked calm, his expression placid, but inside his soul was as stormy as the grey in his eyes. This was it; it was over. Everything he had tried, all the promises he had promised her, it was all for nothing…

"Are you sure there are no other books that can help us?" Pansy asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "That book was pretty thorough."

Draco could see how disappointed she was, how angry and disappointed all of them were, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything more. He had failed them all, but worse, he had failed Ginny…

"Am I too late for the party?" A loud, mocking voice boomed around the room. Draco spun around in surprise, his eyes locking on a grizzly looking man with bloodshot eyes. A rather feral like smile played on his lips, his reddish eyes lit up with bloodlust. Draco recognised him instantly, and suddenly felt very sick, like a poison had suddenly overtaken his body, sapping all the strength and energy from it. This was the man who had made him a werewolf….

"Fenrir," He said softly, almost disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

Fenrir walked down the stairs, his hand lazily gliding down the white banister of the grand staircase. "For you of course."

"But my father-"

Fenrir let out a bark of laughter. "Your father isn't going to waste time with you now Draco. You've disappointed him enough. I'm under strict orders to kill you and your little friends here." He licked his lips, a dangerous expression on his face. "And I plan to take great pleasure in following those orders."

Draco's hands clenched into fists, his chest heaving with anger. Everything was going wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen!

A silvery glow passed over the window, and Draco realised with a rather panicky feeling that he was soon going to change. The moon was now almost in place for his first transformation to occur, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He had hoped to end this tonight, but now that seemed just a mere dream.

"Draco," Pansy whispered fearfully. "What do we do?"

"Leave him to me," Draco said firmly, his eyes locked on Fenrir. If this was how it was going to be then he had no choice but to fight the werewolf. Fenrir would try killing them, and Draco was the only one who could stop him. It was all up to him now. "Just get them out of here," he ordered, turning his eyes to Pansy. "I'll do the rest."

"But Draco-"

"Please." He urged, "I don't know what I will do once I transform, but you can't be here. Just go Pansy. Take them back to Ginny."

"Oh no," Fenrir said with an evil little smile. "None of you will be going anywhere. I'm going to have a feast tonight. I was promised all of you as a meal."

"What do you mean?" Harry suddenly demanded. "You knew we were coming here?"

Fenrir laughed, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter himself, and yes," he growled, "I knew you were coming here." He turned his bloodshot eyes back to Draco, a hungry expression on his face. "I was most looking forward to seeing you again, young Malfoy. The taste of your flesh and the smell of your scent still linger in my dreams; now I will finally get to finish what I started…."

"Go now." Draco commanded to Pansy, his eyes pleading her to leave. Any minute he was going to change; he could already feel the burning sensation spreading over his body.

"But-"

"GO!" Draco shouted furiously, pushing her away from him. He let out a gasp of pain, his hands covering his head as a strange buzzing sound started echoing through his brain. A scream escaped his lips as his body started stretching painfully, his hands twisting in agonising movements as claws started protruding from the pale flesh, forcing out in bloody wounds. Twisting and screaming, he slowly and painfully started becoming less like a boy and more like a beast. White fur was spreading over his skin, the same colour as the silvery locks on his head, and as he raised his face, meeting the frightened expressions of the others, he could only plead in his grey eyes for them to leave. Suddenly all thought seemed to slip from his mind; the beast had taken control, and Draco Malfoy was no more…

He growled dangerously, looking from one face to the next as if about to pounce, until another growl caused him to swivel around to lock eyes with the mangy grey werewolf in front of him. Letting out a bloodcurdling snarl, Draco suddenly ran full speed towards Fenrir and latched onto his neck, tearing and biting at the furry flesh. Fenrir snapped and barked, the foam dripping down his mouth as he shook the smaller werewolf off. Draco yelped as he fell back into a shelf, but he quickly got up again on all fours, his eyes gleaming dangerously, growling in a menacing way as blood dripped from his mouth. He lunged again at Fenrir, knocking him into a bookshelf. It wobbled precariously before falling into the wall just over the door. Creaking dangerously, the shelf slipped slightly but remained where it was.

"We should go," Hermione said quickly, pulling Pansy back by the arm. "That bookshelf will fall and then we'll be trapped with the werewolves."

"I'm not leaving him," Pansy said firmly, tears stinging her eyes as she watched Draco and Fenrir fighting. "I won't."

"It's too dangerous here. We have to go!" Harry yelled, holding his wand protectively in case the werewolves decided to turn on them.

"I can't!" Pansy sobbed. "Please, just go. I'll be back with him later. Please just let me stay to make sure he's okay."

"Pansy," Hermione said gently, grabbing her hands in her own. "If you stay you could be killed. Draco wouldn't want that."

"I can't leave him," she said fiercely, the angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "He's like a brother to me. Please just leave me. I'll be fine."

"We have to go now!" Harry persisted, tugging at their arms, his eyes anxiously watching the bookshelf slip closer to the door. There was no way they would be able to move the heavy shelf if it fell completely.

"Go," Pansy said to Hermione, releasing her hands. "Help Ginny as much as you can, and… tell her I'm sorry..."

"Pansy I-"

"COME ON!" Harry bellowed, pulling Hermione roughly by the arm out of the room, Ron quickly following behind. He turned back, his hand gesturing for her to come, but she shook her head, the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pansy said softly and shut the door on their faces, the force sending the bookshelf tumbling down to stop them from coming back in. She turned around, taking a deep breath as she watch Draco and Fenrir fighting, their snarls and yelps reverberating around the room. "Come on Draco," she whispered, backing up against the wall, her wand clutched shakily in her hand. "Don't you dare die on me…"

OOOOO

Ginny sighed as she walked back towards the castle, the moon now shining brightly in the blanket of darkness above her. The wind was whipping at her hair, but thankfully she had brought her cloak. Clutching the thick material to her body, she trudged along the path, wondering what the others were doing. She hated not knowing what was happening, and what if right now Lucius was trying to kill them all because of her?

"This is so unfair," she muttered furiously to herself.

"Indeed it is," A smooth voice said from behind her.

Ginny froze, her heart thudding painfully against her chest, her whole body losing all feeling as sticky fear crept through her blood. Slowly she turned around to see Professor Delacroux watching her through cold, blue eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"Sir?" Ginny said hesitantly, not liking the way he was looking at her. She could feel the terror working into her expression, but tried hard to appear unaffected.

He smiled, letting one hand reach out to cup her face. "Don't look so frightened, my dear; I haven't even given you reason to be scared of me yet."

Frowning slightly, Ginny yanked her face away from his touch. "What are you talking about?"

He waved one pale hand over his face and Ginny could only watch in horror as the black wavy hair turned silvery blond, the hard blue eyes swirling into a metallic grey, his very body changing shape. His face lost the charming handsome features she was used to seeing, to become chiselled and cold. It was then she realised she was staring at Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Lucius said with a smile to answer her unspoken question, his eyes darkening slightly. "It does come in handy…."

Ginny gasped, but before she could do anything she was suddenly being held tight by the throat, his long fingers placing pressure on the sensitive muscles in her neck.

"Don't scream little Ginny," Lucius whispered, one hand slowly caressing her cheek. "It'll only be worse for you if you do."

Ginny made an odd strangled noise, gasping desperately for air as her fingers clawed at his hand. Lucius' smile deepened, but to Ginny's immense relief he let her go, sending her sprawling onto the grass. She looked up at him, coughing and massaging her neck, her eyes narrowed with intense hate.

"What do you want with me?"

"With you?" he said with a laugh. "I don't want anything from you. It's the soul inside you I need."

"What?" Ginny said fearfully, now feeling suddenly very small and trapped. He knew. He knew that Tom Riddle was stuck inside her.

Lucius smiled and kneeled down next to her on the ground, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "It's time you surrendered to your fate, little Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened in terror as he pointed his wand at her, her mouth opening to scream for help, but it was too late... All too soon she was feeling the familiar heaviness descending over her as she sped to the one person who had caused all this- the one person who had always caused her misery- Tom Riddle…

OOOO

_Ginny sat up, her eyes frantically searching the room, a painful shudder surging through her body as she met Tom's cool gaze. He looked nothing like the charming boy that had made her fall in love with him right now. His eyes were cold, calculating, and his expression was frightfully calm._

"_How nice of you to join me," he said softly, his lip curling slightly._

_Already the tears were burning her eyes, her body shaking and trembling as she watched him walk closer towards her. She couldn't handle this any longer- she couldn't handle him, and as he reached his hand out to touch her face, a great shuddering gasp escaped her lips, her whole body freezing at his touch._

"_Please," she whispered, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Don't do this to me. I can't-" a small sob escaped her lips- "I can't do this anymore." _

_He stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable as his hand fell from her face. "You think I am going to hurt you, don't you?"_

_She closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks as she brought her knees up to her face. She knew that he knew about Draco. She knew that he knew she no longer cared for him. He knew everything now, but he had not hurt her yet, and she couldn't help but wonder why he was waiting. _

"_I don't know," she said in a broken voice, refusing to look at him for fear of what she would see. "I don't know what you want to do anymore Tom. Do you?"_

_There was silence, a long, horrible silence, and then she could feel his hands on her shoulders, his warm breath against her neck. "I want you," he said softly, the mere sound sending shivers down her spine. "I want your body, your soul…. I want to own everything about you."_

_She felt his hands part her robe, his fingers slipping insider her blouse to send goosebumps along her skin as he allowed his fingers to graze her breasts. She squeezed her eyes, keeping them firmly shut, the tears still falling as his lips placed a small kiss against her neck, his arms encircling her._

"_I want you Ginny," he whispered again, his lips travelling down her neck, his hands gently cupping her breasts. "I need you…"_

_She trembled slightly, her eyes still shut, her heart pounding furiously. He pushed apart her blouse, his lips trailing along the bare skin of her shoulders. "And even though I know you don't want me-" he continued in that same soft voice, his hands tightening painfully to make her gasp in pain, his kisses becoming more rough- "I won't let you go…"_

_Finally she opened her eyes, staring up at him through a blurred glare, the tears still streaming down her face. "I hate you," she whispered bitterly._

_Tom smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss, biting on her lip enough to make it bleed. _

"_I know you do, Ginny," he whispered, dark eyes burning with a malicious light. _

_Her eyes slid shut again as he pushed her back against the bed, wondering if this was how it would really end. She thought of Draco risking his life to help her, of Pansy, Ron, Hermione and Harry all putting themselves in danger to make this stop. Was it all for nothing? Was she really going to give in now?_

"_Stop." Ginny said suddenly, her hands halting Tom's from travelling any further up her thigh. "I don't want this."_

_Tom stared down at her, an angry expression on his usually calm face. "What?"_

"_I said I don't want this," Ginny said much more firmly. "I already told you no! I already told you that I didn't want this anymore, and I don't have to sit here while you use me like some whore!"_

"_Ginny," Tom said with a laugh. "You're delusional."_

"_I'm not!" Ginny shouted, thrusting him off her. "I won't do this anymore! I won't!"_

_Tom stared at her disbelievingly, and Ginny had the distinct satisfaction of knowing she had annoyed him. She had never fought back like this to him before, but there was too much at stake now. She couldn't give into him again, not when she was so close…_

"Hushna Fervo Umenovist"

_Ginny stared around in fright at the sudden voice echoing around the room of her soul. "What is that?"_

_She glanced at Tom who was also looking startled and just a little worried._

"Eresna Vlaso Umenovist"

"_There it is again," Ginny said in a worried voice, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "That voice…"_

_Suddenly her whole body started feeling heavy, her eyes blurring like a thick layer of sleep was forcing the lids down. She stared about dizzily, watching the room spinning as her eyes fell on Tom. His face fell in and out of focus, her eyes blinking furiously as she felt her body swaying. The chants started up again and almost as if an invisible wave of energy had blasted into Ginny's body, she suddenly flew back against the bed where she lay very still._

"_Ginny?" Tom said softly, getting up off the ground and walking over to where she lay. He reached out and touched her face, his hand shaking slightly. "Ginny," he repeated, shaking her slightly. _

_He sat down next to her on the bed, placing his head in his hands, when suddenly a strange light streamed down around them on the bed, giving a reddish glow to the dark room. Pulling his hands away, Tom looked up in surprise, a small frown on his face as he stared up into the light._

"_I don't believe it," he said softly, a smile coming to his face. "I'm free…"_


	17. The End?

Disclaimer: I did not create any of the Harry Potter characters, etc.

**Warning: This fanfic has been increased to M/R, but I will just emphasise that I will never go too graphic with anything, however the adult themes are not exactly suited for T/PG fics.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

The End? 

_In the swirling darkness that surrounds me, the life vanishing from my lungs as my blood runs cold in this lonely space of nothing… I find myself calling your name..._

**OOO**

Draco opened his eyes groggily, his whole body feeling torn in every possible way, but looking down his skin seemed intact. He could barely remember what happened last night, but the cuts that marred his marble-like skin reminded him of the fight he had struggled in. Frowning as he stared at a gash on his arm, he realised that it had been half healed. In fact, a lot of his wounds seemed to have been clumsily healed, and someone had even placed a robe over him…

Sitting up he looked around the messy room, seeing bloody paw marks all over the carpeted floor, bookcases overturned and mangled, and the mutilated body of Fenrir Greyback lying in a pool of blood, his head crushed under a bookshelf; blood and brain splattered everywhere. Draco felt his stomach turn, the sudden feeling of needing to vomit rising until he was spewing up on the ground, coughing and gasping for air as he turned away from the sickening sight.

Still coughing slightly, he took a deep breath, rubbing the vomit away from his mouth, when his eyes fell on a figure curled up in the far corner. His frown deepening, he got shakily to his feet, clutching the robe to his naked body, and limped over, kneeling down again when he was near the sleeping girl. With a sinking heart he saw the uniform and hesitantly turned the girl over. Letting out a breath, he just sighed as he stared at the blood-smudged face of his best friend, her black hair plastered to her face with crimson.

"Pansy," he said softly, giving her a gentle shake. "Pansy, wake up."

Pansy made a small noise, her blue eyes opening sleepily to look up at him. She gasped and sat up with a rush, practically falling into his arms as she threw herself at him with a sob, clinging to him desperately.

"Shh," Draco whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay now…"

"Draco," Pansy mumbled in a choked voice, her tears falling against his skin. "I was so scared…"

Draco just held on to her tighter. He didn't know what she had seen or what he had even done, but he knew that it couldn't have been pretty whatever had happened. Seeing her breaking down like this, he couldn't be angry with her for staying back, though he was still upset she had not left when he had told her to…

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly, still holding on to her.

Pansy shook her head. "I hit my head when I tripped over a bookcase, but I didn't get scratched or bitten. Once Fenrir got trapped under the bookcase you pretty much collapsed. I tried to heal your wounds the best I could, but my healing spells aren't very good…"

He nodded his head as she talked, and pulled himself away from her slightly, pushing back her hair to see the cut on her forehead where the skin had split from impact. It wasn't that bad, which was a relief.

"Where are the others?" he asked, noticing that there was no one else here but them.

"They left," Pansy answered quietly. "They wanted to get back to Ginny."

Draco clapped a hand to his head. "Ginny! I completely forgot!"

"What?" Pansy asked in surprise.

Sighing and running his hands through his hair, he looked at her through worried eyes. "If my father knew we were going to be here it'd make sense that he also knows about Ginny. She could be in danger right now! We have to get to her!" he said firmly, standing up.

Pansy sniggered slightly, causing Draco to look down in surprise. "What could possibly be so funny?" he asked in a confused voice.

"You might want to reconsider going in your current state." She said with a smile.

Draco looked down and felt his cheeks heat as he realised he was standing in front of her completely naked. "Right," he muttered, his blush increasing. Quickly picking up Pansy's robe that he had dropped in his haste, he looked around for his wand, and blinked as he saw Pansy's hand in front of his face.

"Let me. I'll increase the size so it fits you."

He nodded his head and handed her the robe, his face still pink. Pansy quickly resized the robe to fit him and handed it back. Hastily putting it on, he made great efforts to ignore her laughter and looked for his wand. Spotting it finally, he picked it up and pocketed it for safety.

"Let's go." He said firmly.

Pansy nodded her head, her expression serious once more. There would be no turning back now, no waiting for a chance to prepare or plan. This was the end, and Draco was going to make sure they all made it through alive….

OOO

_There's so much darkness here. So much emptiness… I want to find reality again but I'm trapped… All I feel is cold, icy death curling at my body, the light diminishing with each shaky breath I take…_

OOO

It seemed like hours before they were back at Hogwarts, but in reality it was only a few seconds as they both apparated outside the gates. Seeing their brooms still waiting for them, Draco and Pansy flew over the wall, their eyes peeled for any danger, but there was nothing... The sun was rising in the pale, blue sky, but no students were out yet. The normalness of the morning was making Draco feel tense, and as he ran up towards the castle a sort of surreal feeling came over him. It was almost odd to think that someone he loved could be dying right now on such a perfect, normal morning, but the idea was very real.

"Are you sure your father is here?" Pansy asked, her blue eyes finding his anxiously. Draco frowned as he stood outside the gates, not looking at her as he pondered her words. He had thought Lucius would be at the house but it had been a trap… yet how had Lucius known they would be there? He obviously had a good spy, and if he knew that then surely he would know about Ginny… and then it hit him…

"Delacroux…" Draco said softly.

"What?" Pansy asked in a surprised voice. "What about him?"

"He's the one who has been spying on us. He's the one who set us up, and he's the one who will have Ginny if anything has happened! C'mon," he said quickly, yanking Pansy by the arm as they ran inside the castle. "We'll have to split up…. You go to Gryffindor tower and see if Ginny is there, and if she isn't get the others, and tell Dumbledore what happened!"

"And you?"

"I'm going to go see Professor Delacroux…" Draco said softly, having made up his mind. He had no doubt that this guy was the one behind all this. It all made sense now and he felt so stupid for not realising it sooner. "If Ginny really is in danger than I can at least stall him until the others get there…"

Pansy stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a quick hug. "Be safe, Draco."

Draco nodded his head, giving her a small smile. "I'll be fine, now go! We can't waste any time."

Nodding quickly she darted off up the steps. He watched her disappear from his view before making his own way down to the dungeons, his heart beating faster and faster with each step. He could practically feel his heart clenching, the fear growing in anticipation of what he would find when he entered that office now that he had realised all too late his mistake…

Coming to the door he wasted no time in entering, pushing at the heavy wooden door only to feel his stomach plummet sickeningly as he saw Ginny's body lying lifelessly in the middle of the room. His brain seemed to shut down, his whole body feeling like it was frozen in a painful block of ice.

He walked forward, completely forgetting to be alert and collapsed in front of her body on his knees, his eyes stinging with a strange burning sensation as he stared at her deathly pale face.

"Ginny," he whispered in anguish, reaching out his hand to tentatively touch her cheek, pulling back in surprise when he felt how cold her skin was. His heart sped up with an ominous feeling, but before he could check to see if there was a pulse, a shadow loomed over him. Turning around, he saw a tall boy with raven hair watching him, his dark blue eyes glittering slightly with an unreadable expression, though for some reason the boy looked oddly hazy, as if fog was surrounding him...

"I wondered if I would meet you," the boy said smoothly, an analysing expression on his face. Draco felt like he was being read inside out, and he didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded angrily, standing up again, his fists clenched. "And what did you do to Ginny?"

The boy glanced down at Ginny and an almost regretful expression flashed over his face, but before he could speak Draco heard a horribly familiar voice come from behind him…

"So you survived did you." It wasn't a question, more just a statement, but Draco had never felt more terrified than he did hearing that voice, and as he turned, meeting the cool grey gaze of the tall blond man, he could only swallow deeply, staring into the eyes of the man who had shattered his life.

"Father?" Draco said in a broken voice, his throat constricting. He had dreamt of this moment, confronting his father and making him see what a monster he really was, but now that he was here staring into that cold face, he only felt weak and vulnerable, like a small child lost and alone. "Why?" he asked in a choked voice. "Why did you have to do this?" He realised now that it was never Professor Delacroux; it had been Lucius all along…

Lucius Malfoy walked forward, a sneer forming on his face. "I've been watching you Draco. This whole time I have watched you snivelling around like a coward. You disgust me, and associating with this filth-" he gestured to Ginny's body- "only made me realise how truly lost you are to me."

"But I'm your son!" Draco exclaimed in a broken voice, his mouth trembling pitifully as tears started to work into his eyes. This was the man he called father- this insane, horrible monster that wanted to kill him. It was all too much, and he found himself shaking slightly as tears slipped from his face. All he had done, all he had struggled to achieve, it was all for nothing…

"Yes, Draco," Lucius said softly, walking forward and wiping the tears from Draco's face. "You are my son, but that is why I must do this. You have betrayed me by coming here and being with this girl, and like the good father I am, I will cure you from this sickness that makes you act in such a way. I will heal you by ending your life. I gave you a second chance by letting you become a werewolf, but you disappointed me again…"

His hand fell from Draco's face, his grey eyes filled with loving warmth as he gazed down at him- the same warmth that Draco had used to see when he was younger when his father would hold him in his arms. "I won't let you do this to yourself, my son. I am helping you, don't you see?"

Draco shook his head as stood back in horror, his eyes freely letting the silent tears fall. "You're insane…"

Lucius merely laughed, a slightly mad expression coming to his face. "Insane am I? Oh you really are your mother's son aren't you? She used to say the same thing; that I was losing it, that I was going insane..." His eyes hardened as he walked closer to Draco. "But I am not insane, Draco. I know very well what it is I have to do."

Draco watched as his father lifted his wand at his face, a strange glint coming in his eyes. "Father please," Draco begged, his own hand clenching around his wand.

"Think what you're doing!"

"I know what it is I'm doing," Lucius said smoothly, his wand digging into Draco's cheek. "And nothing you say or do will stop me…"

Draco felt his heart trying to burst from his chest it was pounding so hard, his body shaking in sickly fear at the knowledge that he was seconds away from death. He could see the dark-haired boy still watching them through the corner of eyes, but Draco knew he would not help him. No one was here to help him… His father would kill him just like he had killed Narcissa, and then it would all be over…

Taking a shaky breath, he aimed his wand at his father, the tears streaming down his face as he realised what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he said the two words that would end all this, not wanting to see the expression on his father's face when the spell would hit. A flash of deathly green passed across his closed eyelids and then a loud thump resounded around the room. Not a sound was made after that sickening crash, and Draco could only stand there against the wall, his eyes firmly shut, as he realised what he had done.

His wand fell from his hand to hit the ground with a distant clatter. The sound seemed to release something inside Draco, and letting out a small sob he placed his hands over his face, sliding down the wall where he wept bitterly into his knees. Everything had just gone so wrong… What could he do now? How could he even live with himself after knowing he had killed his own father? It didn't matter that Lucius had tried to kill him for some twisted reason; it didn't matter that he had murdered Narcissa or forced Draco to become a werewolf- all that mattered was that Lucius was his father and Draco had loved him… but now he was dead, and Draco would live with that regret and pain for the rest of his life, knowing that he had done it- he had killed him…

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked in a surprised voice. "He had tried to kill you, so why do you care?"

Draco lifted his tear-streaked face to glare at the boy. He had almost forgotten that the boy was still there, and picking up his wand again, he stood up shakily, aiming it at the boy. "Who are you?" He demanded, his chest heaving as the sobs continued to try force out of his mouth. He was already on edge, and now he just wanted this all to be over.

The boy sighed slightly, "Tom Riddle."

"Riddle?" Draco repeated, his face twisting from anger and hurt to horror. This was Voldemort! This boy that was standing so serenely at Ginny's body was _the_ Lord Voldemort…

"But you were trapped in her soul," Draco said dazedly, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed. Hadn't he faced enough already in these past two days without having to deal with Tom Riddle as well?

Tom glanced down at Ginny's body, an unreadable expression on his face. "That man you just killed, your father- he performed a ritual on Ginny... It forces her body to shut down and allows my soul to leave, but because our souls are linked she is dying as we speak. Her very essence is fuelling my return…"

"You mean she's not dead?" Draco asked, sudden hope bursting into his chest.

Tom shook his head. "She's not dead, but she will be soon."

Draco's fists clenched angrily. He'd had enough of this! First it was his mother, then his father, and now Ginny? NO! He wouldn't let this all fall apart now! He wouldn't let anyone else be the sacrifice…

"Then stop it!" He shouted, taking a step towards Tom. "Stop the ritual and help me save her!"

Tom looked pained, and Draco could see there was a conflict going behind his eyes. He knew in that moment that Tom truly cared or at least had cared about Ginny. Tom was torn between wanting to save the girl who he had shared a soul with for nearly five years, or else choosing to be free to live in the world again…

"I can't," he said finally, his dark eyes filling with pain. "I can't stop it. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop it."

Draco let out a frustrated noise, moving closer to Tom. "Don't make her suffer for this, Tom," he said earnestly, wondering if the boy would even listen. "I know you can stop this."

He remembered Hermione saying that the only way the souls could be split was if Tom willingly sacrificed himself. It may be too late but it was worth a chance. He had already lost everything else, but he refused to lose Ginny too. She meant everything to him…

Tom shook his head, the pained expression becoming deeper. "I don't want to die. I don't want to go back to being nothing…" he said firmly, though there was sense of urgency in his voice.

"Could you live with yourself knowing that you are only alive because she is dead?" Draco asked, his eyes gazing intently into Tom's dark blue ones.

Tom stared at Ginny's lifeless body again, his hands clenching slightly. The frown on his face became more pronounced, his eyes glistening with an odd quality. He knelt down beside her, one hand reaching out to stroke her face, a small tear slipping down his cheeks…

"You love her, don't you?" Draco persisted, seeing that he was starting to make some progress. "I can see that you care about her at least. Could you really live with yourself knowing she is dead because of you?"

Tom glared at him then, a rather ugly expression on his face. "Don't even think to question me on love," he said coldly. "Ginny meant everything to me. I loved her, I gave everything I had to her, and she threw it all away!" He said bitterly, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "She was going to leave me, did you know that?" His eyes narrowed, the ugly look etched into his face. "She wanted to get rid of me, but fate is on my side. She'll be the one to die, and I will live…"

"It's because you hurt her!" Draco retorted angrily, not wanting to hear Tom's excuses. "You frightened her and made her want to run. It's your own damn fault she was going to leave, so don't turn around and make her suffer for your own mistakes!"

They glared at each other for a moment, until Draco finally let out a breath, realising he had to be calm. "Look," he began tiredly, letting all his defences down. "I know you know I love Ginny, and I know you probably hate me for it, but she's dying," he said in an anguished voice, his eyes pleading for Tom to understand, to take pity… "This beautiful girl that we both love is going to die if you don't try help her, and then where will you be? You'll be alive, yes, but is it really worth it? Is it really worth killing the girl you love just so you can have another chance at life?"

Tom was silent, his eyes flicking from Draco's face back to Ginny's.

"She doesn't deserve to have her life end this way. She deserves to be happy, to be free, to live life," Draco continued, just wishing that Tom would give in- that he would help Ginny before it was too late… "If anyone should be dying it'd be you and me, but that's not the way this is working. She's the one suffering here, and you're the only one who can save her. All you have to do is let it go," Draco said earnestly, his eyes locked on Tom's face. "Just let it go, Tom; let her live…."

Tom turned to look at him, his eyes shining with tears. "But I'll die..."

"You never really lived anyway," Draco said softly. "You're nothing more than a piece of soul that has been trapped in Ginny's body. You were never meant to live again…"

Tom looked back at Ginny, once more letting his fingers trail across her pale cheek. Finally he took a deep breath and looked at Draco. "Alright. I'll do it."

Draco nodded, a serious expression on his face. He would not thank him, for he knew Tom was not doing this for him; he was doing it for Ginny, for the girl he loved…

Standing back, Draco watched as Tom stood up, reaching in his robe to pull out a wand Draco recognised as Ginny's. Tom met Draco's gaze as he held the wand to his own chest, his expression once more unreadable. "Take care of her," he said softly, tears coming to his eyes before the lids closed and he was whispering those two, deadly words: "_Avada Kedavra_."

The rush of green spilled out from the wand tip, flaring with a sinister light before it crashed into Tom's chest, burying itself in his heart. His body fell gracefully through the air, the wand slipping from his fingers as he collapsed against the ground, his expression peaceful as he slipped into the eternal embrace of death…

Draco closed his eyes, collapsing to the ground as he sat amongst the lifeless bodies. He felt drained, both mentally and physically, and all he could do was sit there, taking deep calming breaths as everything that had happened washed over him. His father was dead, Tom was gone, and now Ginny's life hung by the smallest thread…

The door opened and voices flooded around him, but he could barely hear them. He opened his eyes, blinking slightly as he stared at Ginny, watching her chest feebly rising and falling, praying that her heart wouldn't stop…

"Mr Malfoy, please won't you come with me," someone was saying, but Draco didn't move. He just continued to stare, his whole world shattering around him as he wondered what would happen now. How could this possibly be the happy ending he had wanted?

Dumbledore inspected Tom's body, while Harry, Ron and Hermione all flocked to Ginny. Draco just continued to sit in silence, as if he wasn't really a part of anything anymore. Even when Pansy threw herself against him, he just sat there staring at Ginny's face, her stillness seeming to freeze him in place. The fairy tale ending he had dreamed up was slipping through his fingers as fast as it had come… He did the only thing he could do; he cried…

"Draco," Pansy said softly, pulling him into her arms. "I'm so sorry," she said in a pained voice, clutching him to her as he wept bitterly, his eyes haunted with everything that had happened. He had finally broken…

"Miss Parkinson, please take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said firmly.

Pansy nodded her head and hauled Draco to his feet, practically dragging him to the door. His eyes glanced back through his tears, past Lucius and Tom's bodies to focus on Ginny's, seeing her lying on the ground, her eyes shut, her cheeks pale as if death had already sucked the life from her body…

"Hold on," he whispered, his eyes locked on her face.

"What?" Pansy said in surprise, looking at him in bewilderment. "Hold on to what?"

Draco ignored her question, simply turning the other way as he left the room, the door shutting behind him with a final bang…

OOOOO

_Is this the end? Am I to give up and surrender to the deathly calls that seek to take me from your side? _

_My body is broken, my lungs deprived of breath, my soul decaying in this bitter touch of death… but still I hold on, for I wonder if it has to be this way… I wonder if I have to be alone… _

_I wonder if this is really the end…_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. It's been a hectic ride after having to rewrite it from my ever-confusing plots. Thankfully I finally got it to make at least some sense, and I hope to see you all for the sequel (Yes there will be a sequel).**

**You'll find the sequel under the name of "Mending Hearts". Keep an eye out for it, and THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!**


End file.
